Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban with Newt
by RJStephenson
Summary: Part 3 of the Harry Potter with Newt series. Harry is now 3rd year and his friends return to Hogwarts and hear about the escaped Azkaban criminal. Recommended to read previous Harry Potter with Newt series. Currently going under revision.
1. Chapter 1: Best Birthday

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

A/N: OK. This is part 3 of Harry Potter with Newt series. This time, the story will start to change a bit from the canon. And in case anyone is wondering, Yes Newt will play more important role. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 1: Best Birthday

Harry Potter of Number 4 Privet drive was no ordinary boy. For one thing, unlike others, Summer Holiday was his least favorite time of the year. He also had to do his summer homework secretly and he also happened to be a wizard.

Harry Potter was doing his summer homework in the middle of the night, about why Medieval Witch hunting was pointless. Harry tried his best to focus about a witch who enjoyed being burned so much to the point she got captured numerously but he failed.

Harry couldn't focus on writing the essay because if he even makes a slight noise, that would wake his magic hating relatives who will probably lock him in the cupboard. The Dursleys were the reason Harry hated summer holiday because they were intolerant to anything different to them, abusive and downright unpleasant.

The first thing they did when Harry came back from his summer holiday was to lock all his magical belongings in the cupboard. They didn't care if Harry got punished for not doing his homework. They would probably send a letter asking for a harsher punishment. Fortunately for Harry, Harry knew how to pick locks so he managed to sneak everything he owned to his room.

Harry was taking more precaution than usual because a recent phone call made his uncle beyond angry.

His friend Ron who came from all wizards family called him during the middle of the summer. When Vernon Dursley picked up the phone and answer, he heard Ron's loud voice through the telephone. "HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? HELLO?" Ron yelled through the phone.

Uncle Vernon jumped back and growled at the phone. "Who the ruddy hell are you? Is this some sort of prank?" he growled.

"THIS IS RON WEASLEY!" Ron shouted through the phone. "I"M HARRY'S FRIEND!"

Uncle Vernon almost gasped at the word Harry's friend. "THERE IS NO HARRY HERE AND DON'T EVER CALL BACK!" Uncle Vernon screamed through the phone.

Then he turned to Harry. "HOW DARE YOU GIVE AWAY OUR PHONE NUMBER TO YOUR KIND!" he screamed. Harry wisely ran up to his room and locked the door. After the phone call, Harry made a vow to himself to next time, don't just tell wizards your phone number, but also how to use them properly.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Ron must have sensed he caused a trouble because he didn't call him again. Hermione and Newt were in other countries so he wasn't expecting any phone call from them, but Harry hoped if Newt calls, he wouldn't scream at the phone like Ron did.

Harry closed the book and rolled up the parchment. Harry realized he wouldn't get any work done that night. Harry checked his tattered old watch and saw that it was 1 in the morning. Without knowing, Harry had just turned 13.

Harry never really enjoyed his birthday because Dursleys never bothered to do anything for him. Harry opened the window to see if Hedwig was returning. He had let out the owl few weeks ago and she still hasn't returned. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze. At least he wasn't spending his inside a cupboard like first 11 years of his life.

Harry thought and realized he was pretty lucky to even celebrate his 13th birthday. With a dark lord name Voldemort who killed his parents trying to kill him for last two years, Harry thought it was a miracle he was still alive.

Then, Harry saw something coming in his direction. Bunch of owls were coming to his direction and to Harry's delight, Hedwig was among them. All of the owls were carrying a package and a letter. First, Weasley's old owl Errol came down crashing on his bad. Then, Hedwig came in, a barn owl came in and finally, a great horned owl came in.

Harry reached to Errol and picked him up, placing him near Hedwig's cage. The poor thing looked exhausted. Harry took the letter and the package from Errol. The letter also had a newspaper clipping.

 ** _MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE_**

 ** _Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw._**

 ** _A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."_**

 ** _The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend._**

Harry looked at the photo in the clipping and grinned. The Weasleys were standing in front of a large pyramid, grinning and waving. Harry saw Ron standing next to Ginny with Scabbers the rat on his shoulder.

Harry felt very happy for them because while the Weasleys had the heart of gold, they weren't exactly the most financially well off.

Harry picked up the letter from Ron.

 _Dear Harry._

 _Happy Birthday mate! Sorry about the trouble with phone. Dad told me I'm not supposed to yell at it like that. Anyway, it's great here in Egypt! There are lots of cool tombs and skeletons here. Bill showed me some ancient curses Egyptians used. Bloody mad all of them. Mom didn't let Ginny go look at them though. Mom wasn't happy when twins tried to lock Percy inside a tomb. That was hilarious._

 _I couldn't believe dad won the Daily Prophet draw! He said he's getting me a new wand. We'll be back week before the term starts. Why don't we meet at the Diagon Alley? Hope the muggles treat you well!_

 _Ron_

 _P.S Speaking of Ginny, she's doing great! She recovered fine from last year._

 _P.P.S Percy is the Head boy. Now, he will have even bigger head._

Harry sniggered as he read the letter. He could see Percy in the photo with his Head Boy badge on his shirt and looking smug. He also looked at the photo and saw Ginny, smiling widely. Harry was glad Ginny was doing ok. With being possessed by Voldemort for a year, Harry was worried she might not be well.

Harry opened the present from Ron and found something that looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was note from Ron. "This is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.

Harry smiled and pocketed the sneakoscope. Harry looked at Hedwig and lightly petted her head while taking the letter and the package from her. She nipped at him and flew next to Errol to drink some water. That letter was from Hermione.

 _ **Dear Harry.**_

 _ **Ron wrote me about the fiasco with the phone. Hope you weren't punished. I'm in France and it's amazing here. I bought this for you, but I was worried how I was going to send it to you. I was worried they might check it at customs. Then guess what? Hedwig showed up! She really knows when to show up.**_

 _ **I saw this in an advertisement in Daily Prophet and thought it would be perfect for you. Speaking of Daily Prophet, did you see the article about Ron and his family? I'm so jealous. I heard ancient Egyptian wizards were really fascinating.**_

 _ **Of course, I did all my homework and I HOPE Harry, you did at least some part of it. I heard Ron will be here in last week of Holiday. Why don't we meet there? I really hope we can. I mean, not seeing you for all summer sounds dreadful.**_

 _ **Love from Hermione**_

 _ **P.S Ron told me Percy is Head Boy. He didn't seem very happy when he told me that.**_

Harry grinned after reading his female best friends letter. It was so typical of Hermione. Fascinated by anything she can study and always making sure he did all the homework. Harry reached for Hermione's gift. It was very heavy. Harry assumed it was some sort of heavy book with lots of difficult spells. But when he opened it, it was nothing of sort.

His heart gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick Servicing Kit.

"Hermione, you really out did yourself." thought Harry, barely able to wait from using it on his treasured Nimbus 2000 broom.

Harry saw the great horned owl and petted it. He took the letter and the package from him and the owl flew out the window. The letter was from Newt.

 ** _Dear Harry._**

 ** _Hi Harry. Hope you are coping well. Ron told me about what he did with the phone. When I call someday, I will make sure I don't shout through it. The states is great! I'm at New York, staying at my Grand aunt Queenie and grand uncle Jacob's. They even took me to the puffskein store I talked about!_**

 ** _It's great here. I heard Ron was at Egypt. My grandfather took me there once and it was great. I hope he had a good time. Anyway, what I got for you should be pretty useful. You told me about how your uncle complained about Hedwig hooting right? I believe this can help you solve that problem._**

 ** _I heard you guys are planning on meeting at the Diagon Alley a week before the term starts. So I guess I will see you then? Well, take care Harry and Harry? I know you probably did but try to do some homework or Hermione might throw a fit._**

 ** _Best wishes Newt._**

Harry opened the package from Newt and saw a book that said 'Experts guide in handling Strigiformes raptor' Harry noticed it had a bookmark in it. Harry flipped to the page that had the bookmark and saw the title, "3 simple steps on controlling the hooting of Strigiformes." It said stroked the back of the owl 3 times, gently caress its beak and tap lightly on their feet. That apparently shows the owl that the environment is safe and there is no need to hoot.

Harry had a widest grin he could have after reading his best friend's letters. Newt was typical Newt. Caring and a huge animal lover. Harry had no idea what a puffskein was but assumed it was a magical creature. Newt always loved magical creatures and befriended lot of them. Harry could think about Newt's creatures that helped him last two years: the Swooping evil, Pickett the Bowtruckle and Socrchy the ashwinder. Yep. Newt really liked strange animals.

Last owl was carrying two letter and a package, and one of the letters had Hogwarts seal. Harry recognized that one of the letter had Hogwarts Gamekeeper Hagrid's untidy writing. Then suddenly, Harry heard a growl.

Harry sat in silence and listened for the growl again. The growl came again, followed by a snapping noise. Harry was not mistaken when he thought that the sound was coming from the package.

Harry knew Hagrid's idea of danger and his idea of danger was quite different. Hagrid did befriend a man eating spider, keep a cerberus as a pet and have an illegal dragon in his hut. Harry carefully opened the package and saw that there was a book.

Harry frowned and picked up the book, only to have it start snapping its page at Harry. Harry dropped the book in shock and the book scuttled below his bed, making weird noises.

Harry reached for Hagrid's letter, hoping for an explanation about it.

 ** _Dear Harry._**

 _ **Happy birthday! I hope those ruddy muggles are treating you well. This book will be extremely useful for your new year. I will tell you more if I see you. Enjoy the book!**_

 _ **Hagrid**_

Harry grimaced. Of course Hagrid would send him a book that could bite him back. Harry realized that the book was still below his bed and realized he won't sleep well with something snapping and scurrying around under his bed. Harry needed a plan to capture the book.

Harry slowly reached for his belt and his shoe. Harry, standing on top of the bed, dropped one of the shoe. The book jumped out immediately, biting the shoe repeatedly. Harry jumped out of the bed and stood on the book. He quickly picked it up and buckled his belt around it.

Harry wiped off his sweat and put the book, named Monster Book of Monsters, away. Harry noticed he didn't open the last letter from Hogwarts. Harry picked it up and started to read.

 **Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock. Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign. A list of books for next year is enclosed.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Professor M. McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

Harry was no longer smiling when he pulled out the permission form. There was no way the Dursleys would sign it. Harry would be missing out on special trip to all wizard village while his friends would be off enjoying themselves.

Harry looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning. Deciding that he would have to figure out a way to get the form signed later, Harry got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day off the calendar, counting down the day left till his return to Hogwarts.

Then he took off his glasses and lay down while giving a one last look at his birthday cards. This, had been the best birthday in Harry's life.

A/N What do you think about the 3rd installment of Harry Potter with Newt series? Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2: Aunt Marge's big mistake

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 2: Aunt Marge's big mistake

Harry went down, feeling quite happy about all the cards and presents he received. But that happiness was quickly gone that morning. It all started rather normally. Harry went down to breakfast, Dudley complaining about the walk between fridge and the tv and Uncle Vernon glaring at the news.

Harry sat between enormously fat Dudley and Uncle Vernon and Harry was able to hear the news. "The public has been warned that Black is highly dangerous and possibly insane and is carrying a weapon…."

"Look at that…. that thing!" Uncle Vernon growled. "Just look at his mess of a hair. No sane person would walk around with that messy hair!"

Uncle Vernon shot Harry a dirty look because Harry's hair was just as messy as the escaped criminals. The criminal had a gaunt face with long tangled hair that made Harry's hair well groomed. Then Harry frowned. Why does that man look oddly…. Familiar? But Harry shrugged off. Why on earth would have Harry met an escaped convict?

"The ministry of agriculture and fisheries announced a new policy…" the news changed the subject and Uncle Vernon looked enraged. "WHAT? Why haven't they warned us about where that lunatic escaped from? How do we know he might be in the neighborhood right now?" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"I mean, when will the bloody government know that hanging is the only way to deal with these vermins?" growled Uncle Vernon. "Quite right." said Aunt Petunia, Harry's horse faced aunt.

Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, "I'd better get going. Marge's train gets in at ten."

Harry, whose thoughts had been upstairs with the Broomstick Servicing Kit, was brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump.

"Marge? Please don't tell me you mean your sister." Harry asked desperately.

Harry was desperately hoping Marge Uncle Vernon said was not Marge Dursley, Uncle Vernon's extremely unpleasant sister. Even though she was not a blood relative of Harry's, he had been forced to call her 'Aunt' all his life.

Aunt Marge lived in the country, breeding bulldogs for life. She didn't often stay at Privet Drive, but every single one of her visits were downright unpleasant.

When Harry was 5, she purposely ignored her horrid bulldog Ripper biting Harry on the leg. When Harry turned 9, while Dudley received a new computer, she got Harry a dog biscuit. Particularly nasty memory of her was a year before Harry went to Hogwarts, where she made Ripper chase Harry around until Harry got up on top of tree and stayed past midnight. Dudley would still talk about it as if that is the funniest thing in the world.

"YES. By Marge, I am of course talking about my sister. And she will be staying here for a week." Uncle Vernon growled. "And because of that, before I go, we are going to put few things straight."

Dudley was clearly enjoying Harry's discomfort. His new favorite hobby (his first hobby stopped because he no longer could beat Harry up) was watching Harry get bullied by his dad.

"First, you will keep a civil tongue when you're talking to Marge." said Uncle Vernon.

"Like she knows what being civil is. She can't even make herself presentable. She always reek of those bulldogs she breed. I won't be surprised if she sleeps with them." Harry muttered.

"What was that?" Uncle Vernon snapped. "Nothing. Just reminding myself." said Harry.

"Secondly, because Marge doesn't know about your abnormality, you will keep your funny business to yourself. You better behave yourself. Do you understand?" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"I will if she does. But frankly, that's probably impossible. I mean, she did come from a family where manner is a unheard thing." muttered Harry.

"Finally," Uncle Vernon said not hearing what Harry muttered. "I told Marge you are attending St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"What!" Harry yelled.

"And you better stick to that story or else." Uncle Vernon growled.

Harry was enraged. Aunt Marge's visit for a week had to be the worst birthday present he ever got and that was saying much because he once received a broken coat hanger. It was even worse that he had to stick to a false story about himself.

"Well, Petunia," said Uncle Vernon. "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"

"No," said Dudley without taking his eyes off the tv. "Duddy's got to make himself look smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia smothering Dudley. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow tie."

Uncle Vernon petted Dudley's fat head and left the kitchen. Harry, who had been sitting in a kind of horrified trance, had a sudden idea. He got quickly to his feet and followed Uncle Vernon to the front door.

Uncle Vernon was pulling on his car coat. "I'm not taking you," he snarled as he turned to see Harry watching him.

"Did you seriously think I wanted to come?" asked Harry coldly.

"What the ruddy hell do you want." Uncle Vernon growled.

"Look I have something ask you." Harry said as he pulled out the permission form. "In third year, students are allowed to visit Hogsm- a village sometimes."

"And I should care because?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"The point is, to visit there, I need to have you sign the permission form." said Harry.

"Why should I do that?" sneered Uncle Vernon.

"Well, think about it. I have to keep up a certain image in front of Aunt Marge don't I? I mean, you did tell me awful lot of things to remember….." Harry trailed off.

Uncle Vernon's face turned purple. "Just what are you getting on?" growled Uncle Vernon.

"What I'm saying, if this form is signed, I guess… I don't know…. I might have less trouble remembering all that?" said Harry innocently.

Harry could see Uncle Vernon's face turn even darker shade of purple. Few seconds later Uncle Vernon reached a conclusion. "Fine. I will sign that ruddy form if you kept your story till end of Marge's visit. But I am warning you, one toe out of line, and you will be wishing for death." Uncle Vernon turned away and drove away.

Harry went back upstairs to his bedroom. If he was going to act like a real Muggle, he'd better start now. Slowly and sadly he gathered up all his presents and his birthday cards and hid them under the loose floorboard with his homework.

Then he went to Hedwig's cage. Harry woke Hedwig and Errol, who was still with Harry recovering. "Hedwig," he said gloomily, "you're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol. I will write a note to Ron asking him to take care of you."

Hedwig didn't look very happy. "Look, I don't want to do this but it's the only way I can visit Hogsmeade with my friends." Harry sighed as he watched Hedwig and Errol fly away. Only living thing that actually liked him in this household left.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Soon, the dreaded time came, Aunt Marge arrived. Get the door!" Aunt Petunia ordered. Harry let out a deep sigh and opened the door. On the threshold stood Aunt Marge. Anyone with eyes can see she was Uncle Vernon's sister. She was just as fat, purple faced and bad tempered as he was. She even had bit of moustache on her face. She was carrying a large suitcase on one arm and Ripper, her bulldog, on her other arm.

She threw the suitcase at Harry and Harry caught it. "Where is Dudders? Where is my Neffy Poo?" she roared. It was very gross watching her plant a large kiss on Dudley. Harry knew Dudley felt the same way but only put up with it because he gets money later.

Aunt Marge turned to Aunt Petunia. They exchanged greetings and all, while completely ignoring the fact that Harry was there.

Harry didn't mind at all. In fact, Harry hoped it would be like that for a long time. Aunt Petunia led Aunt Marge to the living room and served tea. Aunt Petunia's smile looked rather forced when she saw Ripper because she hated animals of all kind.

"Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked. "t Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Aunt Marge. "He's retired now so he would do anything to keep his mind occupied. Of course, I had to bring old Ripper with me. I can't stand a day without him."

Ripper began to growl as Harry sat down. This directed Aunt Marge's attention to Harry for the first time. "So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"

"Obviously." said Harry.

"Don't talk to me with that kind of voice." she barked. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. If you were dumped on my doorstep, you would have gone straight to an orphange."

"Believe me. An orphanage would definitely be an improvement compared to that dog canal you live in." Harry said under his breath.

"What was that?" she snapped.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just appreciating how shiny Ripper's fur look like." Harry said while putting on a fake smile.

"I still don't like your tone. That school of yours. St Brutus? I hope they use cane. Do they?" she demanded.

Harry saw Uncle Vernon glaring at Harry so Harry replied "Yes. All the time." in a monotonous voice.

Uncle Vernon quickly changed the subject. "So, Marge. You hear about the escaped convict?"

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

As Aunt Marge started to make herself at home, Harry almost missed the life at his relatives house without her. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia usually encouraged Harry to stay out of their way, which Harry happily complied. But Aunt Marge insisted Harry stays under her eyes so she can say all kinds of insults.

Her favorite conversation topic was comparing Harry with Dudley. She always threw out dark hints about what made Harry such an awful person.

"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon," she said on her third day. "I mean, if he was born that way, what can you do to fix it?"

Harry tried to concentrate on his food, but he was starting to feel anger in his face. Remember the form, he told himself. Hogsmeade. Just think that.

Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine. "It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see if there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something bound to be wrong with the pup…." Then suddenly, glass she was holding exploded.

"Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you alright?" "Don't worry. Don't worry." grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "I have a very firm grip. It happened before…"

But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were not buying it. They were looking at Harry suspiciously so Harry quickly excused himself and went to his room.

Harry got through the next three days by forcing himself to think about his Handbook of Do It Yourself Broomcare and Experts guide in handling Strigiformes raptor whenever Aunt Marge started her usual rant. This helped him because Harry could ignore most of what she said while lost on his own world.

This worked quite well, though it seemed to give him a glazed look, because Aunt Marge started voicing the opinion that he was mentally disabled.

At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived. Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. They got all the way through the dinner without saying anything about Harry.

During dessert was when things started to wrong. It started out with Uncle Vernon boring them with his talk about the company he worked at. Aunt Petunia offered Aunt Marge some brandy, which she took them without hesitation.

Dudley was stuffing his face with dessert while Aunt Petunia was sipping her coffee. Harry desperately wanted to go to his bedroom but Uncle Vernon's angry eyes told him to stay there.

"Aah," said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. "That was great, Petunia. I normally don't have this kind of meal." She belched patted her enormous stomach. Then, she started her usual talk.

"Dudders, you will grow up to be a fine sized man just like your father." she went on, winking at Dudley. Then she pointed at Harry. "Now this one… Just look at it. He's got the mean runty look about him. There are same cases with dogs. What do you do with dogs with that problem? Simple. Drown them." she said proudly.

Harry was trying his best to think about the owl care guide. "Owl's bobbing their heads are normally signs of owl being curious and looking at the object in different direction." thought Harry.

"It all comes down to blood. Bad blood will out. I have nothing against you Petunia. But there was a bad egg on your family." said Aunt Marge while petting Aunt Petunia on shoulder.

Since Owls were not distracting enough, Harry quickly began to think about the broom care guide. "What to do when broom does not go to desired direction." Harry tried to think. But it was getting harder every minute.

"I mean, she was a waste. Then she ran off with that Potter and look what happened." said Aunt Marge. "Grab the broom firmly by the tail." Harry tried to think but he couldn't think about the rest.

"That Potter…. You never told me what he did for living." said Aunt Marge.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his dessert.

"Err… Nothing. He was unemployed." said Uncle Vernon.

"Ha! Just as I expected. A no account, good for nothing, lazy scrounger..."

"He was not." Harry said quietly. Harry never felt this much anger in his life.

"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon as he went pale. "You, boy," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, now"

"No, Vernon," hiccupped Aunt Marge. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you?"

"Very" Harry said angrily.

"They go and get themselves killed in a car crash probably drunk." Aunt Marge continued.

"Here's a news for you: They didn't die in a car crash!" said Harry, who found himself on his feet.

"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. "You are a insolent useless good for nothing…" But Aunt Marge never finished that sentence.

She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger but she literally began to swell. Her face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech. Some of her buttons from her jacket popped out and she began inflating like a humongous balloon.

"MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together as Aunt Marge's whole body began to rise off her chair toward the ceiling. She was entirely round, now and she began to float to into the air.

Uncle Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself.

Harry tore from the dining room before anyone could stop him, heading for the cupboard under the stairs. In seconds, he had heaved his trunk to the front door. He sprinted upstairs and lifted up the loose floorboard and grabbed his belongings.

Harry seized everything and dashed back downstairs to his trunk. Uncle Vernon burst out of the dining room.

"COME BACK IN HERE!" he screamed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!" Rage came over Harry and Harry kicked his trunk open and pulled out his wand.

"In your dreams. It's called karma." Harry hissed. "I'm out of here. I had enough." then Harry left the privet drive to the streets with everything he owned.

A/N Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3: Knight bus and the Minister

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 3: The Knight bus and the minister

Harry dragged his trunk along the Magnolia crescent. He was still furious about the incident with Aunt Marge. But after few minutes of dragging, Harry realized something and panicked. He was alone in a muggle street, with nowhere to go, with no money and the Ministry is probably looking for him for using a magic. Would I be arrested, or would I be a fugitive. Thought Harry.

All his friends were overseas, and he didn't have Hedwig so he wouldn't be able to contact anyone. He had no muggle money. Harry considered flying on his broomstick to London using his invisibility cloak, then maybe he could get some money from his vault. However Harry was afraid that if even 1 muggle sees him, he will be in even bigger trouble with the ministry.

When Harry was lost in thought, Harry felt a funny prickling feeling on the back of his neck that made Harry feel as if he was being watched. Harry jumped on his feet and pulled out his wand. But there was no one. But even though Harry could not see it, Harry felt like something was standing behind fence behind him.

"Lumos." Harry said and light appeared on end of his wand. Harry pointed at the fence and saw something that looked like outline of big wide gleaming eyes. Harry stepped back and accidentally tripped, causing his wand to fly out of his hand.

Then, there was a deafening BANG and a sudden blinding light appeared. With a yell, Harry rolled back onto the pavement, just in time and saw a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights stopping on where Harry was lying. Harry raised his head and saw that there was a triple decker, purple bus in front of him. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus.

From the bus, a purple uniformed conductor came out. Then he pulled out a card and began to read. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." Stan said as he put away the card in his pocket. He looked down and saw Harry lying on the ground.

Harry picked up his wand and scrambled to his feet.

"What were you doing down there?" said Stan.

"I fell over." replied Harry.

"Choo fell over for?" sniggered Stan.

"Little hobby of mine." Harry said sarcastically as he stood up. To his annoyance, one knee of the jean was torn and his knee was bloody. Harry suddenly remembered why he had fallen over and turned around quickly to see where the eye was at. But there was nothing there.

"Choo lookin at?" asked Stan.

"There was something there. Like a big black dog or something." murmured Harry. Harry turned around and saw Stan's eyes moving up to his forehead.

"Woss that on your ead?" asked Stan. "Nothing! Nothing." Harry said as he flattened his hair over the scar. With the ministry probably looking for him, it was better less people knew who he was.

"Woss your name anyway?" Stan asked suspiciously.

"Neville Longbottom." said Harry saying the first name that popped into his head. "Anyway," Harry said to change the topic. "So this bus goes anywhere?" asked Harry.

"Yep. Except for water and air. If you want to go to sky, take a broom not bus. We can't do nuffink underwater. One lady asked us to take us to Atlantis then we had to fix the bus for month." said Stan.

"So… How much for a ride to Leaky Cauldron?" asked Harry.

"11 Sickles," said Stan, "but for 13 you get hot chocolate, and for 15 you get a hot water bottle and a toothbrush in the color of your choice."

"I'll pass on the hot water bottle. But I will take the hot chocolate." said Harry as he handed 13 sickle.

There were no seats, but there were half a dozen brass bedsteads beside the curtained windows. Harry found some wizards on the bus, some of them sleeping and muttering things like "Not now. I'm pickling slugs."

"You 'ave this one," Stan said as he shoved Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver.

"This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom, Ern." The driver nodded to Harry and Harry did the same while flattening his hair.

"Take'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's. There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Harry was thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus.

Pulling himself up, Harry stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Harry looked at Stan who was looking highly amused by Harry's face.

"Wouldn't the the Muggles hear the bus?" said Harry.

"Them!" snorted Stan. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Won't notice a thing."

The bus kept mounting on the pavements and nearly hit everything in the path. From Lamp post, mailbox and even an old lady. But somehow, the bus managed to dodge all of them. Though, it didn't help ease Harry's nervousness.

Stan causally took out a newspaper and began to read. On the cover, to Harry's surprise was the same escaped convict from the news.

"Him! He was in the muggle news!" said Harry as he pointed at the photo of the criminal.

Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled. "Sirius Black," he said, nodding. "'Course he was on the Muggle news, Neville. Have you been livin in chimney or somethin?"

Stan chuckled again when he saw Harry's blank look. He removed the front page and gave it to Harry. "You should catch up on 'ews paper more."

Harry held the paper up read:

 **BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

 **Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today.**

 **"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."**

 **Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.**

 **"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad he's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?"**

 **While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse. Black is currently the only criminal who managed to escape from Azkaban.**

Harry looked into the photo of Sirius Black. He looked very messy and oddly…. Familiar. Harry was sure he didn't feel familiar about him by seeing the muggle news. There was something rather odd… As if… he met him before.

"Crazy lookin Isn't he?" said Stan, who had been watching Harry read.

"He murdered thirteen people?" said Harry, handing the page back to Stan, "with one curse? Is that even possible?"

"Apparently." shrugged Stan. "Said he did it in a Broad daylight. But again, not so surprisn for a big supporter of You Know 'Oo," he said.

"What, Voldemort?" said Harry, without thinking.

Stan went extremely pale and Ernie jerked the steering wheel hard.

"Choo out of your mind? Why choo say his name?" yelped Stan.

"Sorry," said Harry hastily. "Sorry, I... I forgot."

"Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Blimey, there are better things to forget! My poor 'eart..."

"So, so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You Know Oo, they say… anyway, when little 'Arry Potter made You Know Oo kick the bucket, all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down. Right Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You Know Oo gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I eard he thought he blasted the muggle street apart, killing a wizard and dozen muggle. When aurors took him, eard he was laughin. Laughin! Barking mad…"

"He laughed after killing people? Is he mad?" asked Harry in shock.

"If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in dark voice. "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place." Ernie shuddered.

Stan looked at the newspaper again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern? Beats me ow 'e did it. Mind, I don't fancy his chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"

Ernie shivered. "Talk about summat else, Stan. Them Azkaban guards give me the shiver."

Harry didn't know anything about Azkaban, but he did see people looking very afraid when they talk about that place. Hagrid spent two months there only last year. Harry wouldn't soon forget the look of terror on Hagrid's face when he had been told where he was going, and Hagrid was one of the bravest people Harry knew.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Soon, Harry was arrived in Leaky Cauldron. "Thanks," Harry said to Ern. He jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement.

"Well," said Harry. "Thanks for the ride."

But Stan wasn't paying attention. He was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

"There you are, Harry," said a voice. Before Harry could turn, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere!"

Harry turned around and felt bucketful of ice cascade into his stomach. Standing in front of him was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

"What didja call Neville, Minister?" Stan said excitedly.

Fudge frowned. "Neville? This is Harry Potter."

"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. "Ern! Ern! Neville was Arry Potter! Look at his scar!"

"Yes," said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron and have a chat..."

Harry felt sinking feeling getting worse as he went inside the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the landlord came behind the door. "You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Care for any drink?"

"Just a tea would do." said Fudge. "And a private parlour, please, Tom,".

The minister led Harry to the private parlour. "Sit down, Harry," said Fudge as he pointed at a chair by the fire.

Harry sat down, feeling goosebumps. Fudge took off his bowler hat and sat down opposite Harry.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic. You gave quite a scare Harry. Running off like that! Well, I am pleased to announce we dealt with Miss Marjorie Dursley. We dispatched members of Accidental Magic Reversal Department and Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She will remember nothing so no harm done." Fudge announced proudly.

Harry was surprised by all this and tried to say something, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Worried about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."

"I always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays. And I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive." Harry said firmly.

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family… and I'm sure they care for you…. very deep down."

It didn't occur to Harry to put Fudge right. He was still waiting to hear what was going to happen to him.

"So all that remains," said Fudge, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last three weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron unless you have someplace else to stay…."

"Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about my punishment?"

Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"

"Well… I did break the law… Didn't I? I mean I heard we aren't allowed to use magic during holiday..." asked Harry in worried tone.

Fudge chuckled. "Oh don't worry! We aren't going to punish you for something petty like that! It was an accident after all. I mean, we don't send people to Azkaban for accidental magic!"

Harry frowned. "But what about last year? I got a warning because a house elf smashed a pudding with a magic." Harry frowned. There must be something going on. Harry didn't believe it was part of the Minister's job to go around looking for teenagers who did accidental magic.

Unless Harry's eyes were deceiving him, Fudge was suddenly looking awkward. "Circumstances change, Harry… We have to take into account… in the present time… There are more pressing matters... Surely you don't want to be expelled?"

"Of course not," said Harry.

"Well then, I'll go see if Tom's got a room for you?" said Fudge. Fudge strode out of the parlour and Harry stared after him. There was something extremely odd going on.

Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper. "Room eleven's free, Harry," said Fudge. "I think you'll be very comfortable. Just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand… I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me. Try to understand..."

"Not that I have problem with that," said Harry slowly, "but why?"

"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "I mean… it's not safe for a teenager to wander alone!"

Fudge picked up his cloak. "Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know…"

"Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Harry asked.

Fudge stopped abruptly. "B...Black? Oh, you've heard. Sadly, no. But I believe it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed." Fudge shuddered when he said guards.

"Well, good night." said Minister.

Then Harry got an idea. "Er, Minister? Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly," said Fudge.

"Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. Do you think maybe you could?" asked Harry hopefully.

Fudge was looking uncomfortable. "Ah,sorry but no… I am not your parent or guardian. And that's what it says there."

"But you're the Minister of Magic," said Harry eagerly. "If you gave me permission…"

"No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules. I don't think they will accept that anyway." said Fudge.

"Oh well I tried." said Harry with a sigh. "Well, then good night sir." Fudge bowed and moved out.

Tom now moved forward, beaming at Harry. "If you'll follow me, Mr. Potter," he said, "I've already taken your things up."

Harry followed Tom up a wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, which Tom unlocked and opened for him. Inside was a very comfortable looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture, a cheerfully crackling fire and, perched on top of the wardrobe

"Hedwig!" Harry yelled at the sight of his beloved owl. Hedwig clicked her beak and fluttered down onto Harry's arm.

"Very smart owl you've got there," chuckled Tom. "Arrived about five minutes after you did. If there's anything you need, Mr. Potter, don't hesitate to ask." Tom bowed and left.

Harry sat on his bed for a long time, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig. Harry could hardly believe that he'd left Privet Drive only a few hours ago, that he wasn't expelled, and that he was going to spend rest of the holidays Dursley free.

"What a night." he yawned. And Harry fell right asleep in his pillow.

A/N Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley again

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley again

Harry felt rather weird with his new freedom. He never was able to eat whatever he want or wake up whenever he wanted to. Although he had to stay in Diagon Alley, he could wander around whenever he liked. Harry was not going to break his promise with the Minister.

Harry made bit of a routine. He would wake and eat breakfast at Leaky Cauldron while watching other people. After breakfast, he wondered around Diagon Alley. Harry was glad that he didn't have to do his homework secretly. Harry would sit at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, finishing all his essays with occasional help from the owner who surprisingly knew a lot about Magical history and would give him free ice cream every half an hour.

Once Harry filled his bag with money from his vault, Harry had to exercise his self control to make sure not to spend it all in one go.

Harry had to refrain himself from impulsively buying things like solid gold gobstone set and moving model of galaxy (if he had that, Harry believed he wouldn't have to take Astronomy). But Harry nearly lost control of himself when he saw the brand new broom outside Quidditch Quality Shop.

Harry saw a crowd in front of the building so Harry squeezed in to see what all the commotion was about.

THE FIREBOLT

THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST.

Price on request… Harry considered about going in and asking for the price but decided not to. Was it worth it to empty out his vault just so he can get a broom? Especially when he already had his trusted Nimbus 2000? But this didn't stop Harry from going to the shop everyday to stare at the broom.

Harry tried to distract himself by buying things he needed. Like potion supplies, new school robe, and most importantly, his schoolbooks for his electives Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.

When Harry entered Flourish and Blotts, he saw a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters. The books were growling and snapping at each other aggressively.

Harry pulled his booklist out of his pocket and consulted it for the first time. The Monster Book of Monsters was listed as the required book for Care of Magical Creatures.

"So that was why Hagrid said it would come in useful!" thought Harry.

The manager came hurrying toward him and asked "Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"

"Yes," said Harry, "I need..."

"Get out of the way," said the manager sighing, brushing Harry aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.

"Hang on," said Harry quickly, "I've already got one of those."

"Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. This has got to be the worst book we ever had here. Even worse than that invisible book of invisibility. I swear, if they stock this book next year, I quit!" He declared. "Well, what is it you want?"

"Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky Please" said Harry.

"Ah, starting Divination?" said the manager as he lead Harry to Divination section in the book store.

"Here you go," said the manager as he handed him the book. "Unfogging the Future. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods from palmistry to bird entrails."

But Harry wasn't listening. He was looking at another book, which was among a display on a small table: Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming.

"Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, looking to see what Harry was staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."

But Harry continued to stare at the front cover of the book. It showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes. It looked oddly familiar…

"Anything else?" asked the Manager.

"Yes," said Harry, tearing his eyes from the book."I need Intermediate Transfiguration and The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three."

Harry emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with his new books under his arms and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, hardly noticing where he was going and bumping into several people.

"It can't have been a death omen." he told his reflection defiantly. "I was panicking when I saw that thing in Magnolia Crescent… It's just a stray dog. There are plenty of stray dogs in the world."

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

As the days slipped by, Harry started looking wherever he went for a sign of Ron or Newt or Hermione. He met other students in Diagon Alley. Harry met Dean and Seamus ogling at the Firebolt, Lavender, Parvati and her sister gossiping about something at the ice cream parlour.

He even saw Neville, his forgetful fellow Gryffindor. Harry didn't stop to chat because he was being told off by his stern looking grandmother for missing his booklist. Harry felt like Neville's grandmother will not be pleased with him if he used Neville's name when he was in run from the ministry.

Harry woke on the last day of the holidays, thinking that he would at least meet Ron, Newt and Hermione tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express. He got up, dressed and was just wondering where he'd have lunch, when someone yelled his name and he turned.

"Harry! HARRY!"

Ron and Hermione were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Ron looking incredibly freckly and Hermione looking tan, both waving frantically at him.

"Finally!" said Ron, grinning at Harry as he sat down. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left so we began moving around everywhere looking for you!"

"Say, how did you know I was at the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Harry. "

"Dad works at ministry remember?" said Ron.

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Hermione in a very serious voice.

"I didn't mean to," said Harry, while Ron roared with laughter. "I just lost control."

"It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"How do you think I felt?" asked Harry. "I thought I was going to be arrested."

"Anyway Harry. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!"

Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."

"Excellent!" said Harry happily. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"

"Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand new wand! Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. Dad bought it for me!" said Ron happily. "And we've got all our books. Does MOnster books, the employee nearly cried when we asked for two."

"What's all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at the bulging bags in the chair next to her.

"These? My books for new subjects. I'm taking Care of Magical creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." said Hermione proudly.

"Blimey Hermione. 3 subjects? You know you could just take two. That's the requirement." said Ron looking awed at number of books.

"I know but why should I pass on opportunity to learn more?" asked Hermione.

"Say Hermione. Weren't you planning on taking all the subjects? What happened to that?" asked Harry.

"Well after I tried to take all subjects, I had a meeting with Professor McGonagall. She said I could take them all but she advised me to check if I really want to take all the subjects." Hermione said sheepishly.

"So I set down and looked at the subjects in detail. I heard Divination is pretty useless so I thought it would be wasting my time. Then I saw Muggle Studies was really out of date. I mean, they don't even know Muggles went to the moon!" said Hermione.

Ron choked on his ice cream. "What? Muggles went to the moon? That's impossible!"

"It's not impossible Ron. Muggles did go to moon. In 1969 in fact." said Hermione.

"Hermione is right Ron. Muggles did go to the moon. Muggles are a lot smarter than Wizards give credit for." said Harry.

"Anyway, that's why I decided to take 3 electives. I heard they are all very interesting and useful." said Hermione.

Then, Harry realized something. "Guys. Where's Newt? Is not here with you guys?" asked Harry.

"Newt came here with us. He's also staying in Leaky Cauldron. His parents were busy with Hippogriff farm. He said he's needed to go to the Magical Menagerie. Said he had some things to take care of." said Ron.

"Speaking of Magical Menagerie, my parents gave me 10 galleons for early birthday present. So I was thinking about…" said Hermione but Ron cut her off.

"A nice thick book?" said Ron sniggering.

"No. I was thinking about getting a pet like you guys. I mean Harry has Hedwig and you have Scabbers. And Newt has how many Pets? He has like 3 doesn't he?" said Hermione.

"Well than let's all go to Magical Menagerie. We can meet Newt there and Hermione can get a new pet. I also need to get Scabbers checked. He's been weird. I guess Egypt didn't agree with him." said Ron as he pulled out Scabbers the rat. Scabbers looked thinner and greyer than usual.

So they paid for their ice cream and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie. There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing.

In the middle of the shop, Newt was talking to the owner of the shop, pointing at various things.

"Yes I will take 3 fire crabs… And I will also take 2 transforming Rabbits… I hope you didn't forget the food I ordered." said Newt.

"Of course! I mean, not many people order super size animal pellet Mr Scamander. I have them right here." said the owner as he dragged out an enormous sack. "And did you say 3 Firecrabs? I will bring them right here." and the owner walked over to the other side.

"Newt!" called out Harry.

Newt turned around and smiled. "Harry!" said Newt as he walked over to Harry and gave him a hug.

"How have you been?" asked Harry.

"Great! I saw so many things in the states. Say, did you really blow up your aunt?" asked Newt.

Ron sniggered while Hermione looked disapprovingly. "Right, maybe I shouldn't have asked that." said Newt sheepishly.

"Newt, correct me if I'm wrong but are you really buying that sack of pellet?" asked Hermione as she pointed at the large sack.

"And did I hear you correctly when you said 3 fire crabs and 2 transforming rabbits? Where did you get all the money?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I saved all year. I barely spend by saving on anything besides in this shop. Also, I got extra 10 galleon." said Newt proudly.

"From where?" asked Ron.

"Flourish and Blotts." replied Newt.

"Why would you get money from Flourish and Blotts?" asked Hermione.

"I told the manager how to calm the monster books down. He was so thankful he gave me 10 galleon as reward." said Newt.

"How do you do that?" asked Hermione curious.

"Just stroke its spine." said Newt.

"Wow Hermione. Surprised that someone knows more about books then you do?" sniggered Ron. Hermione slapped Ron in the arm.

The owner of the shop returned with animals in his arm. He put down what looked like a turtle with jewel encrusted shell and 2 rabbits, one black and one white. "So, here are the 3 fire crabs ordered. I picked out the ones with shiniest gem. And you said 2 transforming rabbits right? These are the most active one. Look!" the owner said as one of the rabbit turned into a silk hat.

"Brilliant. I will take them all." said Newt with a smile.

When Newt stepped away from the counter, Ron approached the owner. "It's my rat. He's been a bit off-colour ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Well let me see. Hmm... How old is this rat?" asked the owner.

"Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."

"What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.

"Umm I don't think he has any." said Ron looking bit embarrassed. Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The owner inspected Scabbers and saw his front paw, which had a toe missing.

"He's been through the mill, this one," the owner said disapprovingly.

"He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron defensively.

"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so. Here, try rat tonic." said the owner as he pulled out a small red bottle.

"Okay," said Ron. "How much... OUCH!" Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the owner, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him. Harry and Newt followed. It took them nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Ron picked up the trembling rat and put him in his pocket.

"What was that?" said Ron.

"Either a large cat or a small tiger." said Harry.

"It was a cat. Quite big actually. I wonder if it really is a cat…" said Newt thoughtfully. "Say Ron. Are you sure Scabbers doesn't have any magical power?"

"No. This stupid thing has done nothing but eat and sleep." grumbled Ron.

"You said he belonged to your brother? Which brother?" asked Newt.

"I think he belonged to Percy." said Ron.

"Well there you have it! Scabber's magical power is to live long. If he belonged to Percy, he should be at least 7 years old because Percy is 7th grade. Normal garden rats live for about 3 years." explained Newt.

"Say, where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Still choosing her pet." said Ron.

They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Hermione came out, her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat.

"You bought that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.

"Very." said Newt as he petted the cat.

Gorgeous is a relative term. thought Harry. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, and had a grumpy oddly squashed face.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione.

"And what about Scabbers? He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that stupid cat around?" demanded Ron.

"He's not stupid!" snapped Hermione.

"She's right." said Newt who was still inspecting Crookshanks. Ron and Harry looked at Newt while Hermione beamed. "Well well well. What do you know Hermione. You are in luck! This is a very smart cat. In fact, it's half kneazle!" said Newt.

"A what?" asked Harry.

"Kneazle. It's a magical feline that's bigger than normal domestic feline. They are very intelligent and I heard they were quite loyal." explained Newt.

"See? Crookshanks is a smart cat. Aren't you Crookshanks?" cooed Hermione.

"Whatever." Ron said as he rolled his eyes. "I don't want that thing anywhere near Scabbers!"

"Don't worry Ron. Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him." said Hermione.

"I wonder why? He is an amazing animal." said Netw.

"I wonder why too." said Ron sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"Say Newt, shouldn't you go and pick up your animals?" asked Harry.

Newt stiffened. "Oh. Well you see… I… um…. I had them delivered to my home." said Newt.

"So, you are not taking any of them to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Well…. Maybe one rabbit… Maybe…." sad Newt not quite meeting Harry's eyes.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

They went inside the Leaky Cauldron and saw Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily Prophet. "Harry!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." said Harry as he, Ron, Newt and Hermione joined Mr. Weasley with their shopping. Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and Harry saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at him.

"They still haven't caught him, then?" he asked.

"No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by some teenagers. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words."

"I heard he's really dangerous. I hope he's caught soon." said Newt anxiously.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins who were 5th grade, Percy the new head boy and the Weasleys only girl Ginny.

Ginny, who had always been very taken with Harry, seemed even more embarrassed than usual when she saw him, perhaps because he had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts. She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at him.

Percy on the other hand extended his hand and greeted him very formally. "Hello, Percy," said Harry, trying not to laugh. "I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor.

"Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy!" "Marvellous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing." Percy rolled his eyes.

"That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum!" said Fred, as though he just met her. "How really corking to see you!" Newt and Ron were sniggering while Hermione smiled. Weasley twins were cheerful as ever.

"I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley. "Hello, Harry, dear. "I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride. 'And hopefully the last." muttered Fred.

"I hope not." said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "So I can be a stickler of rules and have no life?"

Ginny giggled. "You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy and he walked up to the room he was staying at. The twins just shook their heads and sighed.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlour, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, Newt and Hermione ate their way through five delicious courses.

After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day.

Harry had just closed and locked his own trunk when he heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on.

The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting. "Alright where is it! I took it off for polishing! And it should be right here!"

"I haven't touched your bloody badge!" Ron roared back.

"What's up?" said Harry. "My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Harry.

"So's Scabbers's Rat Tonic," said Ron. "I think I might've left it in the bar."

"I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Harry said to Ron, and he went downstairs. Harry was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when he heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlour.

A second later, he recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's voice. He hesitated, not wanting them to know he'd heard them arguing, when the sound of his own name made him stop, then move closer to the parlour door.

"Harry has right to know. Especially since this regards him! The minister might say otherwise but it's just not right!" said Mr Weasley.

"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? Don't you know somethings are better off unknown?"

"I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and even if he was, he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. No one has even seen him for past 3 weeks. No matter what Fudge might say, we are nowhere nearer catching Black. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after..."

"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts." insisted Mrs Weasley.

"Molly, I told you Fudge didn't say it to the public but I heard what he said. Day before he escaped, Fudge visited his cell and found him muttering He's at Hogwarts. He's at Hogwarts. Black is a lunatic., He wants Harry dead. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that. He's probably looking for revenge."

Mrs Weasley sighed. "Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore is there. He knows all about this?"

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He did mind but he had no choice."

"Why would he mind if they are there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore hates Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I. But… you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."

Mr Weasley looked at the nearby clock. "It's getting late. Let's go to our room." said Mr Weasley. The two of them began to climb the stairs.

Harry quietly went to the bar and picked up the rat tonic and headed upstairs.

Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.

"We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry. "We've been improving it." The badge now read Bighead Boy.

Under normal circumstance, Harry would have laughed. But Harry just gave a weak smile and went to give Ron his rat tonic. Then Harry returned to his room and lay on his bed.

So Sirius Black was after him. That's why the minister came to me. Harry was curious about the Azkaban guards. Who ever they were, people seemed to fear them. Harry looked in the mirror and told him firmly. I am not going to be murdered. Then with a look of determination, Harry went to sleep.

A/N So Hermione doesn't have a time turner. How will things play out differently? Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5: Dementors

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 5: Dementors

The next day was finally the day Harry have been waiting for, the day he go back to Hogwarts. Harry woke up and headed downstairs to get breakfast. Mr Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet with a frown, Mrs Weasley was chatting with Hermione and Ginny about something (Harry didn't think he would want to know about it judged by the way they were giggling.), Newt was feeding a piece of celery from his breakfast to a white rabbit he bought yesterday and Ron was looking grumpy probably due to Percy's complaint about his badge.

Harry wanted to speak to Ron, Newt and Hermione alone about Sirius Black but he didn't have an opportunity with everyone running around doing last minute packing. Soon, they all brought their trunks down, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's owl, Crookshanks and Newt's rabbit in there respectively cage and baskets. Crookshanks was inside the woven basket, spitting loudly.

"Don't worry Crookshanks. I'll let you out once we get on the train." cooed Hermione. "Don't even think about it! What about poor Scabbers?" snapped Ron.

"You know Hermione, Crookshanks really does seem to hate Scabbers. I mean, he doesn't have any problem with Flopsy." said Newt.

"Flopsy?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. My transforming rabbit. I had to give her a name." said Newt.

"Well it's a cat's nature to chase mouse! What can I do about it?" said Hermione.

"You can start by making sure that thing doesn't come anywhere near Scabbers!" snapped Ron.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

They soon all arrived at the Kings Cross station. Once again, Harry had to run between the barrier in between station 9 and 10. Harry made sure he went through with more caution because it didn't feel so good when he hit the barrier last year.

To his relief, this time, he managed to get through just fine. Soon, Percy and Ginny joined him. Percy went off to find his girlfriend Penelope while Ginny sniggered. It took a moment to realize why she was laughing because Percy's Head boy badge now said Big Head Boys. Once again, Harry had to admire the brilliance of the twins.

They started to load their trunks onto the empty carriage. After they were done, they returned to say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley kissed all her children goodbye, then Hermione, then Newt and then Harry. "Please take care Harry." she told him.

Then, just as Harry was about to get on the train, Mr Weasley pulled Harry aside. "Harry. I need to talk to you for a moment."

Mr Weasley pulled Harry into a quiet spot. "Now Harry. There is something important I have to tell you." said Mr Weasley.

"It's alright. I think I already know. It's about Sirius Black isn't it?" asked Harry.

Mr Weasley looked surprised. "I heard you and Mrs Weasley talking last night. Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." said Harry.

"I really wished you didn't have to find it out that way." Mr Weasley sighed. "But again, it does concern you the most. Now I know you are probably scared…"

"I'm not." said Harry. When he saw Mr Weasley's disbelieving face, Harry quickly added. "I mean, he works for Voldemort right? I mean he can't be worse than him. Can he?" said Harry ignoring Mr Weasley flinching at the name Voldemort.

"Harry, I understand that you are not scared but please…"

"Arthur! What are you doing? The train is about to leave!" called out Mrs Weasley.

"He's coming!" Mr Weasley called out. "Please promise me you won't go looking for Black." said Mr Weasley.

That was definitely not what Harry was expecting to hear. "Look for him? Why would I go and look for a man who's trying to kill me?" asked Harry.

"Please. Just promise me you…."

"Arthur! Come on!" The train had started to move. Harry quickly rushed to the train and got into the compartment with Ron, Newt and Hermione. They all waved Mr and Mrs Weasley good bye until they couldn't see them.

"I need to talk to you guys privately." said Harry.

"Go away Ginny." said Ron.

"Wow. Aren't you the nicest guy in the world, Ronald." huffed Ginny as she walked away.

"Whatever Ginevra." muttered Ron.

Ginevra. So that's her full name. That's a nice name. Thought Harry as he walked into an empty compartment. Only, it wasn't empty there was once men, sleeping inside next to the window. It was the first time they saw an adult besides the trolley lady in Hogwarts Express.

The men was wearing extremely shabby looking coat and looked ill and exhausted.

"I wonder who he is." said Ron.

"Professor RJ Lupin." said Hermione.

"Blimey you know everything!" said Ron with amazement.

"It's on the suitcase Ronald." Hermione said rolling her eyes. On the luggage rack above the men's head, there was a tattered suitcase that had a nam RJ Lupin in gold.

"I wonder what he will teach." said Ron.

"Isn't it obvious? Defense against the Dark arts. I mean, that's the only open space." said Hermione.

"Well, our last two professors were abysmal. I hope he teaches well." said Newt.

"Anyway, what are you going to tell us?" asked Ron.

So Harry told them about what Mr and Mrs Weasley were talking about at night. Ron looked thunderstruck, Hermione had her hands over her mouth and Newt looked thoughtful.

"Sirius Black escaped so he could get you? Oh Harry, please be careful! Don't go look for trouble this year!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, trouble finds me. Not the other way around." told Harry.

"Black…. I heard about that family. They are notorious for their Pure blood beliefs. Their family are also known for dark curses. Harry, this man is extremely dangerous." said Newt.

"Yeah mate. Also, he escaped Azkaban. Azkaban! No one has ever gotten out of there. Not to mention, most people become a lunatic when they go there. So Black is not only dangerous, but also a lunatic." said Ron.

The atmosphere became rather solemn so Ron changed the topic. "Say, are you guys ready for Hogsmeade visit? Fred and George told me all about it and it sounded brilliant!"

"I've read it's the only non muggle settlement in Britain. Is it true?" asked Hermione.

Newt nodded. "Yep, Hogsmeade is the only village in Britain where it's completely No Maj free." said Newt.

Others looked at Newt. "What's a No Maj?" asked Harry.

"Non Magical people. That's what they call Muggles in the states. When I was in the states, no one said Muggles so I naturally got used to calling them No Maj." said Newt.

"No Maj. That's nice. It's quite literal name. No Magic." said Hermione.

"Anyway, I'm not interested in going to Hogsmeade because it's no wand free." said Ron.

"The term is No maj Ron." said Hermione.

"Whatever. I want to go because of Honeydukes!" said Ron.

"A what?" asked Harry.

"Honeydukes. It's really famous sweetshop. They have all kinds of things there. Pepper imp, chocolate ball, sugar quill…" Ron started to list out all kinds of candies.

"Also, I heard there are lots of historical sites there. I also heard Shrieking Shack is supposed to be the most haunted place in Britain.

"Ice mice, Fizzing whizbee… It sounds brilliant!" Ron said not listening to Hermione.

"I also heard Three Broomsticks sells amazing Butter beer. I would love to get a drink from there." said Newt with a dreamy expression.

"So would I. Well. Make sure you tell me every single thing happened there alright?" said Harry gloomily.

"Wh...What are you talking about?" said Ron.

"I can't go. Dursley's didn't sign mine. Fudge wouldn't sign it either."

"But… But you have to come! I mean McGonagall or someone would sign it!" sputtered Ron.

"Please. Do you think McGonagall would sign it? I mean, she's fair but she is extremely strict." said Harry.

"Maybe we can ask Fred and George. I mean, they know every secret passage of this school."

"Ron! Don't encourage him to break rules! Also, with Black around, Harry should not be sneaking out!" said Hermione.

"Come on. We are going to be with him. Black wouldn't dare." said Ron.

"Ron, have you read the papers? Black killed 13 people with one curse. Getting rid of us and taking Harry will be like taking candy from a baby." said Hermione.

Newt comforted Harry. "It's alright Harry. There's always next year. Also, I will make sure I alway bring you something." said Newt.

"Thanks Newt." said Harry. That made him feel slightly better.

Newt took out Flopsy who was a silk hat, from the cage. Newt put the silk hat on his lap and few minutes later, silk hat turned into a fluffy white rabbit. Newt grinned and started to brush her fur with a brush he took out from his suitcase.

Seeing Newt letting Flopsy out, Hermione let out Crookshanks. "Don't let him out!" yelled Ron. Crookshanks shot out of the basket and landed on Ron's lap.

"Go away you stupid cat." growled Ron as he pushed Crookshanks away. "Ron! Don't do that!" yelled Hermione.

Crookshanks got off Ron's lap and set on an empty seat, his eyes still looking at Ron's pocket where he put Scabbers.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

In the middle of the trip, the compartment door opened and Harry's least favorite 3 people appeared.

"Well well well. If it isn't Potty and Weasel." He sain in his usual drawling voice. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled like an idiot.

"So, you got some gold this summer? Didn't your mom died of shock?" said Malfoy. Ron immediately jumped up and glared at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, exactly what part of leave decent people alone do you not understand?" asked Newt in exasperate voice.

"Decent people? I don't see them here!" Malfoy said dramatically. "All I see if bunch of half blood, Blood traitor and a mudblood."

Now Newt got up as well looking at Malfoy with his lips pressed in thin line. Harry was trying to hold Ron back who looked like he wanted to pounce on Malfoy any second.

Then, Professor Lupin gave a snort. "Who's that?" Malfoy asked as he pointed at Professor Lupin.

"The new Defense teacher." said Hermione. Malfoy may not have been the smartest person in the world, but he was smart enough to not pick a fight in front of a Professor.

"Come on." Malfoy muttered and he left with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I am not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year." Ron said angrily.

"Someone really should do something about that guy. He's a menace." muttered Newt.

"I swear, if he talks about my family one more time I am going to break his wand in half and shove it up his…" growled Ron but Hermione cut him off.

"Ron! There's a teacher here!" she hissed. To Ron's relief, Professor Lupin was still asleep.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

The rest of the ride was relatively peaceful. Ron and Harry started to talk about Quidditch, and Newt asked questions relating to a charm to Hermione.

"So anyway, I am sure Chudley Cannons will win this year! I just know it!" Ron said proudly. Harry wanted to object but decided not to ruin Ron's mood.

"So Hermione, let's say you are in a box. And you want to look outside without revealing yourself. Is there a charm that can do that?" asked Newt.

"Of course there is! I read about a charm like that in a book called 'The book of charm and spell'. Anyway, the name of the charm is See through charm and the incantation is 'videaturin foras' you just wave it at an object like box, curtain or bookshelves and all you have to do is just go behind it and check it yourself!" explained Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione I knew you would know it." said Newt. Hermione beamed. "I was looking for a spell like that for a long time but I couldn…. Why is the train stopping?" asked Newt.

Hermione checked her watch. "We shouldn't have arrived yet. It's too early." frowned Hermione.

The train was getting slower and slower. Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What is going on?" asked Ron's voice.

"Guys stay still or you might get hurt!" called out Newt's voice.

"Ron! That's my foot!" gasped Hermione.

There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…"

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs. "Ouch! Sorry whoever you are! Do you know what's going on?" asked a voice.

"Neville? Is that you?" asked Harry.

"Harry? Yeah it's me! Do you know what's going on?" asked Neville timidly.

"We have no idea. I think you should sit down for a moment." said Harry.

"I'm going front to the driver." came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?" they asked in unison.

"Ginny?" "Hermione?" they asked in unison.

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron."

"Come in and sit down."

"Ginny! You're sitting on me!" said Harry hurriedly.

"Sorry!" said Ginny as she stood up.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice. Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. He rummage through something and pulled out what looked like a handful of flames. It lit up the compartment and showed his tired but alert face.

"Stay where you are." he said, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. The creature then lean foreword to Harry and drew a long slow breath, as if it was trying to suck something out.

Harry felt an intense cold. And Harry started to feel extremely gloomy and depressing. Harry couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" Someone was slapping his face.

"W-what?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw that the lights were back on. The Hogwarts Express was moving again. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, Newt was checking his pulse and above them he could see Neville, Ginny and Professor Lupin watching.

Harry felt very sick. When he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face. Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto his seat.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Harry.

The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that... that thing? Who screamed?"

"Harry, no one here screamed." said Newt.

"But I heard it! I mean it was like someone needed desperate help!" said Harry. Then, Harry was interrupted by a large cracking noise. When he looked at the direction the cracking noise was coming from, he saw Professor Lupin holding a large bar of chocolate, breaking it into pieces.

"Here Harry. Eat it. It will help." said Professor Lupin.

"What was that thing?" asked Harry, while wondering how Professor Lupin knew his name. Then again, who in the wizarding world didn't know who he was?

"Dementors. They are guards of Azkaban. They are not supposed to be here. I wonder what they are doing…" said Professor Lupin. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to go talk to the driver."

He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously.

"What happened?" said Harry, wiping sweat off his face.

"Well the Dementor stood there and leaned towards you. Then you sort of went rigid and fell out of your seat." said Ron shuddering.

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand. He said none of use is hiding Sirius Black here so go. Then he said something then some silvery thing came out of his wand, chasing the dementor away." finished Hermione.

"It was horrible," said Neville. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt like I was never going to be happy again." said Ron.

"I think I heard some of the worst things I ever saw… I felt like I was back in…." Ginny didn't finish that sentence because she broke into large sob. Hermione went over and put her comforting arms around her.

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…"

Harry took a bite and to his great surprise felt warmth spread throughout his body. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"I think so…" Harry said feeling rather embarrassed.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione turned and saw Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"Alright, you four?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd.

They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out to take the horseless stagecoach. They found Newt waiting for them in one of the stagecoach, staring at where horses are supposed to be. Newt was waving his hands and trying to touch something as if there was an invisible horse there.

As the carriage went toward a pair of magnificent iron gates, Harry saw two more Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him again. Harry closed his eyes until they had passed the gates.

When they got off, to Harry's displeasure, they heard the drawling delighted voice.

"Hey Potter! Did you really faint?" called out Malfoy happily. Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Sod off, Malfoy," said Ron with clenched teeth.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Seriously, don't you have anything better to do?" Newt asked with a sigh.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but to their relief, Professor Lupin had gotten out of the next carriage. Malfoy and his goons quickly went off.

Harry and his friends walked towards the great hall, until they heard someone call them. "Potter! I want to see you now!" It was Professor McGonagall.

Harry went to her nervously. What did I do this time? Harry wondered.

"No need to look worried. I just wanted to check on you two. You may go Weasley. You to Scamander. Same goes for you Granger."

Ron, Hermione and Newt waved at them and went to the great hall.

Professor McGonagall led the two of them to her office and motioned Harry and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter."

Before Harry could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in and started to run through series of test on him.

"I'm fine," he said, "I don't need anything." said Harry but Madam Pomfrey ignored him.

"Why is it that you alway manage to show up to me? What is it this time?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Dementors Poppy." said Professor McGonagall darkly.

Madam Pomfrey tutted. "Dementors! Near children! What are they thinking?" she muttered.

"Terrible things, those Dementors. The effect they have on people who are already delicate..."

"I'm not delicate!" said Harry crossly.

"Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly.

"What's the diagnosis? Does he need medication?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Can't you see I'm fine? I mean, sure I felt bit cold at first but after Professor Lupin gave me some chocolate, I felt better!" protested Harry.

"Did he? Finally we get a competent defense against the dark arts teacher." said Madam Pomfrey happily.

"Are you absolutely sure you are ok?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I'm perfectly fine as you can see." said Harry.

"Very well. You may join your friends in the feast." said Professor McGonagall.

Harry walked to the great hall to joined the feast, and to his annoyance, he missed the sorting again.

Harry set down between Hermione and Newt and people began to point at him and whisper. Great, the story about Dementor spread. Another thing people will probably gawk at me.

The headmaster stood up and gave his welcoming speech. "Welcome! Welcome to another year! Now, before we enjoy our magnificent feast, I have some very important and serious announcements to make. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Dumbledore spoke about the Dementors in highly disapproving matter. Dumbledore really must dislike the presence of Dementors in Hogwarts.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors will not to be fooled by tricks or disguises or even Invisibility Cloaks. Dementors will not listen to our plea or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. Prefects, Head Boy and girl, please make sure no students run afoul of the Dementors."

Dumbledore continued, looking more happier this time. "On a brighter note, I am pleased to announce the arrival of our New defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin."

"Harry, look at Snape!" whispered Ron.

Snape, who wanted the job of Defense against the dark arts teacher hated every Defense teacher they had so far. But, this time, he was looking at Professor Lupin with something beyond anger, like Hatred. That was a look Snape normally gave to Harry so Harry wondered what caused Snape to hate Lupin so much.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. So I am pleased to announce Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to take on the post along with his gamekeeping duty."

Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause. Harry saw Hagrid, who was grinning widely behind his beard.

"We should've known!" said Ron. "Who else but Hagrid would have assigned us a biting book?"

"Well, I believe that is it for the announcements. Let the feast begin!" said Professor Dumbledore. The golden plates and goblets before filled suddenly with food and drink and they all began to eat.

When everyone finished the desert, Professor Dumbledore announced the feast to be over and sent them all to bed. Seeing their chance, the Quartet went to Hagrid to congratulate him.

"Congratulations Hagrid!" Hermione squealed.

"I knew you would get the job. I mean, who here is more knoweldgable about Magical creatures then you do?" said Newt cheerfully.

"Can' believe it. Great man, Dumbledore… came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he wanted to quit… I always wanted this…." Hagrid overcame with emotion and buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.

Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where a portrait of the Fat lady asked them, "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password is Fortuna Major!"

"Oh no," groaned Neville who always had problem remembering the password.

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Harry climbed the spiral stair with no thought in his head except how glad he was to be back.

Videaturin foras= See through outside

A/N Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6: Buckbeak and Grim

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

A/N: Ok, as I mentioned before, Hermione does not have a time turner in this story. Remember, she's not taking all the subjects so she does not need one. This means, yes they end will play out differently. How? Well you just have to wait! (evil grin)

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 6: Buckbeak and Grim

Next day didn't start out very well. When Harry walked into the Great Hall for Breakfast with his friends, Malfoy started openly mock him by making fake swooning noise. To Harry's dismay, people in Slytherin table were laughing.

"Ignore him. He's not worth it." said Hermione.

"Hey Potter! Did Dementor really scare you? Look Dementor behind you! Woo!" yelled Pansy Parkinson the pug faced girl.

"Do you think this is funny? I would like to see you go up against a Dementor! If it caused Harry to faint, I wonder what will happen to you!" snapped Newt.

"Probably wet themselves." sniggered Ron.

But Harry was not listening. His mood was already ruined by Malfoy.

To cheer Harry up a bit, Hermione changed the subject. "Say Harry. What do you have for first period?" asked Hermione.

"It says…. Divination. You guys are not taking divination, what do you guys have?" asked Harry.

"Newt and I have Arithmancy." replied Hermione.

"What exactly is Arithmancy?" asked Ron.

"It's basically combination of using numbers and magic." replied Newt.

Just then, Hagrid down from the staff table. He spotted the 4 of them and walked over to them.

"You guys! I have yer four for me firs' lesson! Right after lunch! I spent all night preparing for them! I hope everythin goes alright…" said Harry.

"Don't worry Hagrid. You will do fine. Or should I say, Professor Hagrid?" asked Harry with a grin.

Hagrid smiled widely and walked out.

"I wonder what he have prepared today." wondered Ron.

"Well, it probably isn't Werewolf, Dragon, Manticore, Nundu and Basilisk." joked Newt.

Hermione and Harry laughed but Ron didn't. "How do you know?" asked Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron, you can be so thick. Because it is known to be impossible to control those creatures and Hagrid would probably be arrested if he showed them to bunch of 3rd years."

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Divination was taught in castle in North Tower. Harry and Ron said goodbye to Newt and Hermione and made their way to the North Tower.

They managed to get to the North Tower and saw most of the class was already assembled. There was no doors. Only, there was a circular trapdoor on the ceiling.

"'Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

Then suddenly, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet. "After you," said Ron, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first.

Harry emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old fashioned tea shop.

They got in, and looked around, wondering where the teacher might be. Then, a voice came from a shadow.

"Welcome. How nice to see you in the physical world at last." said the voice.

Harry turned to see where the voice came from and saw Professor Trelawney emerge from the shadow. She was very thin, with large glasses that magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs. Harry and Ron sat themselves around the same round table.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Professor Trelawney continued. "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Inner eye is a gift only very few people posses."

Then she turned to Neville. "You, how is your grandmother?" she asked.

"Um.. fine?" Neville said gulping.

"I wouldn't be so sure." she muttered and Neville looked extremely nervous.

Professor Trelawney continued. "The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Then, we will progress to palmistry. Oh and dear?" she said to Parvati. "Beware of red haired man." Parvati looked Ron and edged her chair away from him. Ron looked highly offended by that.

"Could you pass me the largest silver teapot?" she said to Lavender. Lavender took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, my dear. Also, that thing you are dreading. It will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender went pale while Parvati comforted her.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Then, look at 'Unfogging the Future' and interpret the patterns." instructed Professor Trelawney.

"Oh, also, could you take the blue tea cups after you break the first one? I'm rather attached to pink ones." she said to Neville.

Sure enough, Neville broke a teacup. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"

When Harry and Ron had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. Then, they tried to interpret what was there.

"Right," said Ron. "What can you see in mine?"

"A load of soggy brown stuff that resembles nothing." said Harry who was feeling drowsy. The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making him feel sleepy and stupid.

"Let me your's… Hmm… It says you will be having three children?" offered Ron, looking very uncertain.

"Aren't I too young to be thinking about having children?" asked Harry.

"Well of course. This is the future. Maybe you should unfogg your mind." said Ron sniggering.

"Yeah. But I think we should unfogg this class first." said Harry, also sniggering. They had to stop sniggering because Professor Trelawney was near.

"Alright what else. What do you reckon this is? Some kind of horse?" asked Ron as he pointed at a blob.

Professor Trelawney heard them and came to their table. "Let me see that." she picked up the cup and examined it. Soon, she screamed.

"My dear boy…. My goodness. You poor thing… Oh no…. Don't ask me…." she stutterd.

"What is it, Professor?" said Dean.

Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded to see Harry's cup.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" said Harry.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen. The omen of the death!"

Harry's stomach lurched. That dog on the cover of Death Omens in Flourish and Blotts, the dog in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent. It was the grim?

Seamus was tilting his head from side to side. "It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.

"Are you done deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry very annoyed. taking even himself by surprise. Nobody seemed to want to look at him, even Ron.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes… please pack away your things…"

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Harry and Ron met Newt and Hermione in the Transfiguration classroom, and the duo looked confused at why Harry and Ron looked so solemn. They also couldn't understand why rest of the class were shooting Harry furtive glance.

Harry hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi, and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everyone looked at Harry and Lavender raised her hand. "Professor, you see we had Diviniation today and…" she said but to everyone's surprise, Professor McGonagall just nodded.

"Oh I see. It's this time of the year again. Who's funeral do I have to attend this year?" she asked.

"Me. Professor." said Harry.

said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Well Potter, I hope it will please you to know that ever since Sybill Trelawney took the job, she predicted death of one student every year. None of them had died yet. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues…" Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white.

"Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…" she didn't say anything more and just trailed off.

"You look fine to me Potter and I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would agree with me. Normal teenagers don't just drop and die. Now, I hope you won't mind me not letting you off on homework. But on the bright side, if you die, you don't need to hand in your homework." said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione laughed and that made Harry feel bit better.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

When Transfiguration was finished, the four of them left for lunch.

"That's why you were looking so depressed? A prediction that you will die?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Hermione! This is serious! This is grim we are talking about! Harry please tell me you haven't seen any big black dogs recently." Ron pleaded.

"Actually I have. I saw one the night I left the Dursleys." said Harry.

Ron dropped his fork on his plate and looked at Harry with horror.

"Come on Ron. It's probably a stray." said Hermione.

"Hermione, you don't get it do you? He saw a GRIM! My uncle Bilius saw a grim once and he died 24 hours later!" cried Ron.

"Coincidence." snorted Hermione.

Ron turned to Newt. "Newt, you know all about Magical Creatures. Tell Harry how serious this is!"

Newt shook his head. "Sorry Ron. Can't help you. The fact that Grims are omen of death is nothing but pure myth."

"What!" Ron said looking shocked.

"Pure myth. Grims are large black dog looking creatures who guard the cemetery. They make sure nobody digs up the graveyard without permission. Some say the Grims are there to escort the spirit to the afterlife, but that's not proven yet. Anyway, the point is, Grims are misunderstood creatures. They don't cause death." replied Newt calmly.

"Oh come on Ron. Look at Harry. Do you think he is going to die? Sure, he's bit thin. But does he look like someone who will drop and die?" asked Hermione.

Ron just opened his mouth and closed again. He looked at Harry.

"Look, Professor McGonagall said Divination is very imprecise branch of magic. Based on what I heard, it just sounds like lots of guesswork." said Hermione.

"But the real grim and Grim prediction might be different!" Ron said once again.

"Oh honestly, I can't take it anymore! It's a good thing I chose Arithmancy over Divination. I mean, the whole thing sounds utterly ridiculous!" Hermione huffed and left the hall.

Ron and Harry stared at each other while Newt calmly ate his lunch.

"Besides, even if you are going to die Harry, she didn't predict when you will die did she? It means you could probably die at old age. Only actual trustworthy Divination are ones made by Centaurs. They are the real seers." said Newt.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Harry was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. The weather was great, and Harry and his friends began to set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.

Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. So Harry was chatting with Newt about what Magical Creatures they might study.

Harry walked down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. To Harry's annoyance, he spotted Malfoy and his goons, which made Harry realize he must be taking the class with the Slytherins.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, gather around!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees and he lead themselves outside a kind of empty paddock.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it! Make sure yeh can see me! Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books…."

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too, all of them had their books tied up.

"Hasn'... hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

"Just stroke its spine." said Newt quietly.

Everyone looked at Newt and did just that. Then miraculously, the book stopped snapping and immediately calmed down.

"Thank you Newt! 10 points to Gryffindor!" said Hagrid, looking much better.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid."Now yeh've got yer book, now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…" He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him..."

"Can't you do anything without your father?" asked Harry angrily.

"Ooh! Be careful Potter! There's a dementor behind you!" sneered Malfoy.

Harry tried to say something but was interrupted by Lavender, who squealed loudly when she saw what was coming from opposite direction of the paddock.

Harry looked and saw about dozen bizarre looking creature. Their body and hind leg was like horse, but front leg, wing and the head looked just like an eagle. Harry realized what those creatures were. "Hippogriffs." Harry muttered as he remembered Newt telling him about Hippogriffs the second time they met at the Hogwarts express.

Hagrid started to lead the Hippogriffs into the paddock. "Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly except Newt, who looked as if he saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beautiful, aren' they?" Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant. They did look bizarre, but they also looked quite magnificent. Harry could see Newt nodding at Hagrid.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, approached the fence cautiously while Newt eagerly came closer.

"Now, firs thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, That might be the last thing yeh do."

"If I had to choose between offended Hippogriff and a dragon, I would gladly choose a dragon." muttered Newt.

"They're that proud?" asked Harry. Newt nodded.

However, Malfoy and his goons weren't listening. They were talking in an undertone and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how to disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him. They had sharp talons. So, who wants ter go firs?" asked Hagrid.

"I will do it." Newt immediately volunteered.

"Alright then. Come on up Newt! Let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak! " Hagrid said beaming.

Newt slowly approached the grey Hippogriff. He put down his beloved suitcase next to him and looked at the Hippogriff in the eyes. Buckbeak stopped nipping his feather and looked at Newt.

Newt bowed to Buckbeak and few seconds later, Buckbeak bowed back.

"Well done Newt! Yeh know, it normally takes longer than this. But I guess yer family really has a gift with dealing with animals!" said Hagrid clapping. "Right, now pet his beak!"

Newt walked to Buckbeak and started to pet Buckbeak. Buckbeak closed his eyes, clearly enjoying being petted. The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Right. Now try ridin it!" said Hagrid.

Newt slowly walked to the side of Buckbeak. Harry couldn't make out but he could see Newt was muttering something. Maybe he's communicating with him? Thought Harry.

Newt got on in a manner that showed it was clearly not the first time he did this. Newt put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Then, Buckbeak began to run in tremendous speed, until he opened his wing and flew off.

Harry and the others watched with awe as Newt and Buckbeak disappeared through the trees. Harry was impressed. Harry only saw Newt dealing with smaller creatures like Ashwinders and Bowtruckle. To see him deal with bigger creatures just as easily and comfortably was just amazing.

Few minutes later, Buckbeak returned, with very happy looking Newt on his back. Newt got off, bowed to Buckbeak again and returned to his friends.

"Bravo Newt! Bravo! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Hagrid cheered. All the Gryffindors did the same while the Slytherins looked indifferent.

"So, how do you think I did?" asked Newt.

"Newt. That was bloody brilliant!" said Ron.

"Ron, language! Although i have to admit, you were great." said Hermione.

"That was amazing. How did you do that?" asked Harry.

"My parents have a Hippogriff farm remember? I practically grew up with them." said Newt.

The rest of the class climbed into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were nervously practicing while Newt gave them advice.

"You have to have genuine respect for them. They can tell if someone is just acting. Also, bend your knees more." said Newt as he watched the trio practice.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"This is nothing. I knew it must have been if Scamander could do it. I mean, you're dangerous you big ugly brute." said Malfoy.

Next thing happened very fast. Buckbeak stood up and slashed down his talons. Newt must have heard Malfoy's insult because he pushed Malfoy out of the way. Unfortunately, it was bit late, causing Buckbeak to slash his talon on both Malfoy and Newt.

Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes. Newt was injured and some bloods were on his arm but he didn't seem to care. He pinned down Malfoy on the ground. Harry had never seen normally calm boy that angry.

"Do you have a death wish you imbecile?" Newt said angrily. "Hagrid specifically instructed us not to insult the Hippogriff and what's the first thing you do? Go and insult a Hippogriff. If I hadn't pushed you out of the way, you could have lost an arm! Of course, even if you did, I would say you would have deserved it!" spat Newt.

Newt stood up, ignoring people staring at him and went to Buckbeak, who looked very sorry that he harmed Newt.

Meanwhile, Hagrid came to Malfoy to check on him, and Malfoy started to scream.

"I'm dying! It tried to kill me!" Malfoy yelled.

"It's nothin! Just a bit of scratch! I will take you to Madam Pomfrey right now!" said Hagrid looking very pale. Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm.

Harry looked at Newt, whose arm had deep gashes just like Malfoys.

"Newt, are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Oh it's nothing. I had worse. It's alright Buckbeak. I know you didn't mean it." said Newt as he petted the sorrowful creature. "Malfoy is an idiot. You had right to attack him. Don't worry it doesn't hurt so much." said Newt as he continuously petted the Hippogriff. Soon, buckbeak looked like he was in a better spirit.

"I guess we have to go." said Harry as he looked around and saw most of the class was following Hagrid out of the paddock.

"Ok. See ya Beaky!" said Newt as he waved at the hippogriff.

The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid. "They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.

"You know, I thought Slytherin was house of cunnings. What Malfoy did was sheer stupidity. I mean, is he so dumb, he can't follow a simple instruction?" said Newt.

"Yeah! Besides, who's crying like a baby right now? Malfoy. I mean, Newt's not complaining at all!" said Ron hotly.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall. "I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase.

The Slytherins headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room. Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"You think he'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously.

"Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second. I mean, I had worse injuries and she had no problem fixing them." said Harry.

"Besides, he didn't even get a full blow. When I intervened, Buckbeak retreated some of his talon because he didn't want to attack me. What he got was just a weak scratch." said Newt.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…"

"By the way Newt, shouldn't you go see Madam Pomfrey?" asked Hermione looking at Newt's bloody arm.

"No it's alright. I can deal with scratch like this. I will just apply some Murtlap Essence I have. I had worse injuries before. This is nothing big." said Newt.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

The four of them went to the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there. None of them felt much appetite.

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously.

"They'd better not," said Ron, who wasn't eating.

Harry was watching the Slytherin table. A large group including Crabbe and Goyle was huddled together, deep in conversation. Harry was sure they were cooking up their own version of how Malfoy had been injured.

When Hagrid didn't show up for dinner, they decided to go see Hagrid. They reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "Come in."

Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot.

"'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.

"Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But's only a matter of time… With Malfoy being attacked... Not to mention Newt was attacked."

"Hagrid, it's ok. This isn't something that will give me permanent damage. You can tell the others Malfoy didn't follow your instruction." said Newt.

"How is that git anyway? It's nothing big right?" asked Ron.

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony… covered in bandages… moanin'…"

"Come on. He's obviously lying. I mean, I lost entire arm bone last year and she managed to fix it. He's just a coward." said Harry.

"School govenors have bin told." said Hagrid miserably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later… one flobberworms or summat… Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson… 'S all my fault…"

"Hagrid, it was a great lesson until that prat ruined it." said Newt. "We will vouch for you. We all saw what happened."

Tears leaked out of Hagrid's eyes and he grabbed the four of them bone breaking hug.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took a bucket he probably used to drink it and emptied the content outside the window.

"Ah, maybe she's right." said Hagrid. Hagrid stood up and walked outside. They heard a loud splash.

"What's he doing?" said Harry.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away.

Hagrid came back with his beard dripping water. "Look, I appreciate you all comin to see me but…" Then Hagrid's eyes opened wide as if he just noticed they were there.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN'! he roared, so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! ESPECIALLY TIMES LIKE THIS!"

Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door.

"Come on!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school and don' let me catch yeh snaking around to see me after dark! I'm not worth that!"

A/N Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7: The Boggart

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

A/N: Over 500 views! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 7: The Boggart

Malfoy didn't show up to class for couple of days due to his recent "injuries". On Thursdays potion class, he swaggered in late, as if he was some sort of hero. Harry couldn't help but snort because even though Newt had the same injury, he showed up to his classes and didn't act as if his injury was some sort of medal.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Harry saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.

Harry wanted to say something to Malfoy but couldn't because Snape was near.

"Settle down." he said simply. Harry knew if Harry walked in late, he would have immediately dock off 50 points and gave him detention for a week.

They were Shrinking Solution that day. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.

"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm."

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.

Ron looked appalled while Malfoy looked gleeful.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Malfoy.

"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."

Ron took the knife and began to chop the roots roughly.

"Sir, Weasley is mutilating my roots." Malfoy said in drawling voice.

"Weasley swap roots with Malfoy." Snape said without looking up.

"What! That's not fair!" Ron exclaimed. Ron spent long time carefully chopping his roots, so it was natural he was angry.

"Now." barked Snape.

Ron reluctantly swapped the roots, while looking like he wanted to stab either Malfoy or Snape with the potion knife.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy obviously not keeping joy out of his voice.

"Potter, skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry the usual look of loathing.

Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig and skinned it as fast as he could after flunging it back across the table at Malfoy. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he asked.

"None of your business," snapped Ron jerkily.

"He won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury."

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron.

"You are nothing but a coward you know that? Newt's was injured and he doesn't act like he lost an arm. Also, did you even thank Newt? Without him, you would have lost an arm." said Harry angrily.

"Why should I thank that blood traitor? I mean, that Hippogriff was a rogue." said Malfoy smugly.

"What do you mean rogue? You provoked him!" snapped Harry.

"I did?" said Malfoy in false surprise. "That's not how I remember. I told my father that a rogue Hippogriff attacked me! I also told him I might not be able to use my arm again. He was very displeased, he has lots of influence at the Ministry…."

"That's why you are putting up a show? So you can get your precious daddy to fire Hagrid? You are not just pathetic but cruel." growled Harry.

Malfoy's cheek turned pink and he opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Snape bullying Neville.

"Longbottom what is this?" said Snape as he inspected the the potion. "Are you too stupid to hear me telling you to add one cat spleen? What do I have to do to make you understand?"

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right..."

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we use your potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Harry never really liked Snape but Harry was disgusted by that men more and more. What kind of a teacher openly insults a student and threatens to kill a student's pet?

Snape moved away, leaving Neville who was shaking with fear.

"Hermione Help!" he moaned to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and muttered instructions through corner of her mouths, making sure Snape couldn't hear her.

At the near end of the lesson, Snape strode over to Neville and picked up his potion.

"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering. "If Longbottom somehow miraculously brewed the potion correctly, the toad will turn into a tadpole. Of course, if he did incorrectly, the toad will be poisoned."

The Slytherins looked excited while Gryffindors looked fearful or angry at Snape. Newt in particular was looking at Snape with pure disgust for putting an innocent animal in danger.

Snape picked up Trevor and trickled few drops down his throat. There was a moment of hushed silence, then there was a small pop. Trevor became a tadpole the tadpole and was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors cheered while Slytherins looked disappointed. Snape looked unhappy as well. "5 points from Gryffindor. I told you not to help him Granger." Snape growled.

Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione climbed the steps to the entrance hall. Ron was enraged.

"Can you believe that greasy git? He took away point for brewing a potion correctly! Hermione why didn't you lie about helping Neville?" said Ron.

"Ron, do you think Professor Snape would have believe me if I said that? Besides, I can't lie to a professor." protested Hermione.

"He's not a professor. He's just a bully who abuses his power." said Newt, who still looked appalled at Snape. "You know, potion is interesting and important subject. Many interesting careers requires a Potion NEWT. Fortunately, I plan to drop Potions immediately after OWLs. With that animal abuser teaching it? There is no way I am taking that subject."

"What careers are you talking about?" asked Hermione looking interested.

"You know, Aurors, Healers, Curse Breakers and lots more. I want to be a Magizoologist. That, doesn't need a Potions NEWT." said Newt.

"What's a Magizoologist?" asked Harry.

"Someone who studies magical creatures like my grandfather." said Newt.

"Look, forget about Magizoologist. We have Defense against the Dark arts this afternoon. Let's just hope Lupin is better than Snape. If he's not, I'm not sure how this day could get any worse." said Ron bitterly.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room.

Lupin gave them a small smile and walked to the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier when Harry first met him, as though he had had a few square meals. Harry frowned as Professor Lupin went by him. He felt, somewhat familiar. Harry shook his head. Well, he did save me from the dementors. Maybe, that's why I feel so familiar. Thought Harry.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Please put away all your books in your bags. Only wands. It's practical lesson."

Few looked excited but most were looking anxious. Last time they had a practical lesson as Defense Against the Dark arts was when Lockhart the idiot professor brought and released Pixies into class.

"Alright, Please follow me." said Professor Lupin.

The class and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves, who was floating upside down and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves looked up and cackled loudly when he saw Professor Lupin.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin!"

Peeves always showed minimum amount of respect to teachers. Everyone looked at Professor Lupin and was surprised to see him smiling.

"It's good to see you again too Peeves. Now, why don't you take out that gum out? I'm sure FIlch wouldn't be very happy." said Professor Lupin.

All Peeves did was stick his tongue out and laugh at him.

Lupin smiled and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door.

"Wadiwasi!" Then the gum bolted out of the door and hit Peeves on the face. Everyone looked impressed. No one dealt with Peeves that way before. The class began to grow huge respect for Professor Lupin. Peeves floated away, while muttering some very rude phrases.

Professor Lupin opened the door and led them to staffroom. To Harry's dismay, Snape was inside. Harry started to pray that Snape wouldn't ruin Professor Lupin's class like Malfoy ruined Hagrid's.

Snape stood up and began to leave the classroom. Before he got out, he stopped and face Professor Lupin.

"Word of advice Lupin. Don't trust anything difficult with Longbottom. He probably won't be able to do it without Granger giving instructions." Snape sneered.

Neville turned pink while Harry glared at Snape. How could he just degrade Neville in front of another teacher?

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows. "Actually, I was going to ask Neville to assist me on the first task. I have no doubt he would do great." Snape looked at Neville and walked out.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin as he pointed at an old wardrobe that kept wobbling and banging off the wall. "Inside here is a Boggart."

Those who knew Boggart gasped while Neville looked terrified. Harry had no idea what Boggart was so he continued listening.

"I found this Boggart this afternoon and I believe it will be perfect for 3rd year practice." said Professor Lupin. "So, would anyone like to explain what Boggart is?"

Hermione's hand shot up and so did Newt's.

"Let's see… How about you Newt?"

Hermione looked bit put out she didn't get picked. "A Boggart is a amortal shape shifting non being that takes the form of viewer's worst fear." explained Newt.

"Very good. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. Which means, we have a huge advantage over Boggarts before we begin. Would you like to guess why Harry?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Well… Since there is so many of us… The Boggart does not know what to turn into?" offered Harry, hoping it was a good answer.

"Precisely. It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. If a Boggart confuses what to transform into, it could lead to a combination that is not even remotely scary. The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. To really finish a Boggart, you need a laughter. You need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. The charm is Riddikulus. Everybody repeat."

"Riddikulus!" the class repeated.

"Right. Now, why don't we try it out? Neville. Please step foreword."

Neville stepped up, trembling.

"Right, Neville, what scares you most?" asked Professor Lupin.

Neville mumbled something. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that. Bit louder please?"

"Professor Snape." said Neville. Nearly everyone laughed while Neville looked apologetic.

"Professor Snape? Hmm… Interesting. Say, don't you live with your grandmother? How's she anyway?" asked Professor Lupin.

"She's fine. But I don't want my Boggart turn into her either!" said Neville.

"No, I'm not saying the Boggart will turn into her." said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "Could you kindly tell us what clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled. "Well… she always wears the tall hat with stuffed vulture on top... She wears a long green dress… and sometimes a fox fur scarf. And she carries a big red handbag."

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainly.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "Then, you will raise your wand, say the incantation while picturing your grandmother's cloth. The key is to make it look comical."

The room went quiet. Harry thought about what scared him most. He first thought Voldemort who returned to full strength. But something bugged him and said there was something he feared more. He suddenly felt like seeing a horrible image, image of cloaked figure making everything near go cold….

Harry shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off." Harry was sure he knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders. Harry wasn't sure what Newt's greatest fear might be. Newt was just clutching on the handle of his suitcase very tightly.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin. Harry felt a lurch of fear. He wasn't ready. How could anyone make a Dementor less frightening? But everyone else seemed ready.

"Neville, we're going to back away to give you some space. When I call the next person, that person will give their shot ok?" said Professor Lupin.

They all backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "1... 2...3!"

Professor Lupin opened the wardrobe and from there, menacing Professor Snape stepped out.

Neville looked absolutely terrified, but he managed to raise his wand and yell "Ridikulus!"

There was a noise like a whip crack. And next moment, Snape was he was wearing a long, green dress with a large hat with vulture on top, while swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! You're up!"

Parvati walked forward, and with a crack, Professor Snape became a bloodstained, bandaged mummy. It started to slowly walk towards her then Parvati cried "Riddikulus!"

The bandage that wrapped the mummy began to unwrap, eventually leaving nothing but pile of old bandage.

"Seamus, you're next!" said Professor Lupin.

Seamus came up and the bandages turned into a Banshee. It opened its mouth and began to let out a large scream. "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus and the Banshee lost her voice

The Banshee next turned into a large cobra, severed hand and a vampire.

Eventually it was Ron's turn and many people screamed when Boggart transformed to Ron's fear. A giant acromantula was there, clicking its pincer.

Ron looked positively frightened but he managed to stammer out "Riddikulus!" The spider lost its leg and its body rolled away.

It was then Newt's turn and when Boggart transformed to Newt's fear, everyone looked confused. It wasn't anything scary. The Boggart transformed to Newt's suitcase, the one he always carried. Only, it was completely destroyed.

Newt went deadly pale and he clutched on to his suitcase tightly. Harry saw him muttering "It's not real… I'm holding it right now…." Newt raised his wand and choked out "Riddikulus!". The broken suitcase transformed into a suitcase that was just like one Newt carried, only it was shining as if it was brand new.

Newt let out a sigh of relief and went back. Everyone was looking at Newt in confused way. Why would destroyed old case be Newt's worst fear?

Soon Harry stepped up and raised his wand. The Boggart started to transform but Professor Lupin stepped in front of him, and the Boggart transformed into something round and silvery. "Riddikulus!" Professor Lupin said finally and the Boggart retreated to the wardrobe.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart. Also, another 5 points to Harry."

"But I didn't face the Boggart." said Harry.

"You answered my question at the start of the class. Alright homework. Read and summarize about Boggart by Monday. You are dismissed." said Professor Lupin.

Harry left the classroom feeling rather gloomy.

Why did Professor Lupin had deliberately stopped him from tackling the Boggart? Was it because he'd seen Harry collapse on the train, he wasn't strong enough? Had he thought Harry would pass out again?

But everyone else seemed cheerful. "Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus. "And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around. "Snape in that dress was the best!"

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully.

"Also, Newt. Why is destroyed suitcase your biggest fear?" asked Parvati.

Newt flinched then answered. "This is a very, extremely valuable suitcase. I can't afford to break it." Newt murmured.

"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had!" said Ron excitedly/

"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly.

"He seems very knowledgeable about his subject." said Newt.

""It's kind of a pity I didn't get to face my Boggart." said Hermione. Harry thought the exact same thing.

"What would the Boggart had transformed?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"

Hermione just slapped him in the arms.

A/N Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	8. Chapter 8: Flight of the Fat Lady

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 8: Flight of the fat lady

For first time in Harry's time at Hogwarts, he and others were enjoying Defense Against the Dark Arts class. In fact, it was becoming everyone's favorite. Professor Lupin's classes were just as interesting as the first class. They studied creatures like Red Cap, Kappas and ghouls.

Of course, when there is good, there was also bad. Potion class went from bad to worse. The story about Snape in dress spread quickly and needless to say, Snape was less than pleased about it. He would glare at anyone who even utters the name of Professor Lupin and he started to berate Neville more.

Harry dreaded the Divination class. Whenever he go to the class, Professor Trelawney would look at him with teary eyes and blow her nose. Harry seriously disliked Professor Trelawney even though there were some who treated her with utmost respect. It became rather routine for Lavender and Parvati to visit Professor Trelawney during lunch time and point at Harry whispering as if he was going to die any second.

No one, save Newt, liked Care of Magical Creatures class. After the incident with the Hippogriff, Hagrid lost his confidence and the class were spending time looking after Flobberworm, one of the most boring creature that ever walked earth in Harry's opinion.

"Why do we even have to bother to learn about taking care of these?" said Ron as he poked shredded lettuce down the Flobberworm's mouth.

"Ron, this a living creature. Besides, they are rather interesting. Don't you think?" said Newt. No one agreed with Newt. Harry was absolutely sure that Newt is probably the only person in the world who actually thought Flobberworms were interesting.

Newt numerously tried to help Hagrid gain his confidence back by assuring him the incident was not his fault, but to no avail.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Fortunately for Harry, there was something Harry was eagerly waiting for. The Quidditch season was approaching. Team captain wood called several meetings to discuss about new tactics and when to practice. The rigorous Quidditch trainings helped Harry keep his mind of the unsatisfactory class.

Harry returned to the common room late in the evening after practice and saw the common room buzzing with excitement.

"What's going on?" asked Harry as he approached his friends.

"First Hogsmeade weekend at Halloween." Ron said excitedly as he pointed at the bulletin board.

Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron, his high spirits ebbing away. Hermione seemed to read his mind.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said. "Black is probably going to be caught soon. I mean, the entire ministry is after him right?"

"Black probably won't come to Hogsmeade. You should ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. You don't know when the next visit is."

"Ron!" said Hermione. "Harry's supposed to stay in school!"

"He can't be the only third year left behind," said Ron. "You should ask McGonagall Harry."

"Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind.

"Even if she doesn't let you go, don't feel so down Harry. I did promise you I will get you something." said Newt as he petted Harry on the back.

"Thanks Newt." said Harry with a small smile.

At that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto Hermione's lap with a large dead spider dangling from his mouth.

"Ok, this is just beyond disgusting." said Ron scowling.

"Clever Crookshanks. Did you catch that all by yourself?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"Get that stupid cat away from me. I have Scabbers sleeping in my bag." said Ron.

Then, without warning, Crookshanks pounced at the beg.

"GET OFF MY BAG YOU STUPID CAT!" Ron shouted as Crookshanks began to claw his bag.

Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione. The whole common room started to watch them.

Ron whirled the bag around and Scabbers came flying out of the top.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers. George made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed.

Scabbers ran towards beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks chased after him and stopped in front of the drawers and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.

Hermione hurried over. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and tried heaved him away. "Come on Crookshanks! Leave Scabbers alone!" But Crookshanks was stubborn and tried to hang on to the drawer.

Then, the entire common room heard a loud whistling sound. Everyone turned at the direction and saw that it was Newt who whistled. "Crookshanks!" Newt called out.

Then Newt threw something between him and Crookshanks. Crookshanks stopped clinging on to the drawer and immediately pounced on what Newt threw and started to roll around, purring.

Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

"Newt, what is that?" asked Harry.

"Catnip. I carry some around remember?" said Newt.

"Alright Crookshanks. Look!" said Newt. Then Newt threw some catnip on top of the staircase that lead to Girl's dormitory. Crookshanks immediately pranced off to where Newt threw the catnip.

"Thank you so much for getting rid of that maniac cat!" said Ron. Then, he turned to Hermione, looking very angry.

"Just look at him! He's terrified! He's also sick you know! Keep that cat away from him!" Ron yelled.

"Ron! Crookshanks is a cat. He doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione with a shaky voice.

"That cat has some sort of hatred towards Scabbers!" yelled Ron and he walked up to the Boy's dormitory.

"Hermione try to understand him." said Harry.

"Why? Isn't it normal for cat to chase rats? He should try to understand!" said Hermione.

"Yes but Hermione. How would you feel if I brought a dog and did nothing while it chased Crookshanks? How would you feel if I did nothing and just say that's what dogs do?" said Harry.

Hermione sighed. "I guess you have a point. But still! I can't control Crookshank's nature."

"Here Hermione. Maybe this might keep Crookshank's mind off the rat for a while." said Newt as he pulled out a box of catnip from his pocket.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Ron was still quite angry at Hermione the next day. He barely talked to her at class. When Hermione told Ron she would try to control Crookshanks, that eased the tension a bit.

When the class was over, Harry went to the common room to relax a bit. Soon, Professor McGonagall would come around to collect the permission slips. Harry was planning on asking her at that moment. However, when Harry arrived at the common room, he saw many people gathered around someone.

That someone was Lavender, who was crying. Parvati was trying to comfort her while explaining something to Dean and Seamus with a very serious expression.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as she, Harry, Newt and Ron went to join the group.

"She got a letter from home this morning that her rabbit Binky was killed by a fox." Parvati whispered. Lavender started to cry louder.

"Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Umm the 16th?" said Hermione.

"Exactly! Professor Trelawney predicted it! Something you dread will happen! She was right!" Lavender wailed.

"What! Are you saying you believed that prediction! I mean, why would you even dread about your rabbit dying?" asked Hermione.

Parvati glared at her and Lavender started to wail louder.

"I mean, it's not like your rabbit died today? Besides, you can't have seriously believed that prediction or somethin?" said Hermione.

"Hermione! Her pet died. It's natural she's sad. What you are saying is making things worse!" said Newt quietly.

"Oh don't worry Lavender. Hermione doesn't really care for other people's pet." said Ron loudly.

Hermione looked rather hurt by Ron said. Harry dreaded that the situation might go out of hand. Then Newt suddenly stood up. "I have an idea. Stay here Lavender." said Newt as he walked up to the boy's dormitory.

Few minutes later, Newt came down with Flopsy in his arms. He walked to Lavender and gently placed Flopsy in Lavender's arm. Lavender looked at Flopsy and looked at Newt with her tear stricken face.

"Her names Flopsy. I know she won't replace Binky. But I hope she's good enough to make you feel better." said Newt.

"You...You're giving me a rabbit? But why? Isn't she your rabbit?" asked Lavender hiccuping.

"She is. I know how hard it is to lose a pet. But I think you might take good care of her. Just promise me you will take good care of her ok?" asked Newt. "Besides, I have another rabbit. Blackey."

Lavender jumped up and hugged Newt, thanking him multiple times. Newt just shrugged and said "Again, just take good care of her."

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Soon, Professor McGonagall came to the common room to collect the permission slips. Everyone handed in their permission slip. Professor McGonagall turned to leave the common room but Harry stopped.

"Um… Professor?" said Harry.

Professor McGonagall turned around and saw Harry. "Yes Mr Potter? What can I do for you?"

"Well… you see…. I was wondering if I can go to Hogsmeade? My aunt and uncle they… err… forgot to sign it." said Harry.

Professor McGonagall stared at Harry and frowned. "I'm sorry Potter. But the rules are you need to get it signed by a guardian or no visit."

"But they are muggles. You know… they don't understand Hogwarts and stuff. If you say I can go..."

"Well I say you can't go. No form no visit. That's my final word." sid Professor McGonagall. Harry thought bit of an odd expression was on her face. Something like pity. Then Professor McGonagall left the common room.

Harry sighed. "Well, I tried."

Ron called Professor McGonagall lot's of names that annoyed Hermione greatly. Newt petted Harry on the back.

"Come on! How could she do that to you Harry? I mean, how can she not allow you to go?" cried Ron.

"Ron. It's the rule. No form no visit." Hermione said firmly.

"Well it's an unfair rule! Harry I maybe if I get back at her, you might feel bit better. Hmm… I know! Newt! Give me some of that catnip! If I give it to her when she transformed, it might be really funny!" said Ron.

"Ron, catnip is not a toy." said Newt.

"Come on Newt!" whined Ron.

"No."

"Fine. Oh well. Don't worry Harry. All three of use will all bring you as much as we could. Besides, there's the Halloween feast. That's always great." said Ron.

"Yeah sure. Great." Harry said gloomily.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

It was Halloween day. Normally, Harry would have been looking foreword to the feast, but not being able to visit Hogsmeade made him feel very bad. Many tried to make him feel better but non worked.

Dean offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature but Harry told him that will not work because he already talked with Professor McGonagall. Harry mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that before.

Ron suggested they use invisibility cloak but Hermione scolded him, reminding how invisibility cloak doesn't work on dementors.

Percy was least helpful. In fact, it made him feel worse than before. "Hogsmeade is overrated. I mean sure, sweetshop is rather good but Joke shop is dangerous. Oh yeah. Shrieking Shack is worth a visit. But other then that, it's nothing much." Percy said seriously.

Soon, it was time for Hogsmeade visit. His friends actually looked sorry for Harry.

"Maybe one of us can stay here? I mean, there will be other Hogsmeade visits." said Newt.

"No! Don't ruin your day just for me. Go out and have fun. Have as much fun as I would have." said Harry.

The trio looked at each other. "We'll bring you lot's of stuff ok?" said Hermione.

"Yeah. Lot's" reassured Ron.

Harry and his friends walked to the entrance hall where Filch was checking for Permission slips.

"I'll see you guys at the feast." said Harry. Ron, Newt and Hermione waved and left.

"You're staying Potter? Why? Too scared to go past Dementors?" Malfoy shouted as Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

Normally, Harry would have said something but he was feeling too down to have an argument with Malfoy.

Harry just wondered around aimlessly, not sure what to do until the feast. Harry thought about going to the library when he ran into Filch.

"You! What are you doing here! Why aren't you in Hogsmeade with your nasty friends?" he growled.

"I didn't know it was against the law to walk around." Harry said sarcastically.

"Just go back to your Common Room where you belong!" snapped Filch.

Harry went to the Common Room's direction, but did not go there. He thought about maybe going to the Owlry to see Hedwig when he heard someone say his name. "Harry?"

Harry turned and saw it was Professor Lupin. "What are you doing here?" asked Professor Lupin in much nicer tone then Filch. "Where are your friends?"

"Hogsmeade." Harry replied gloomily.

"Ah. Well, why don't you come in? I've just got the Grindylow we will be studying for next class."

"A what?" asked Harry as he walked into the classroom. He saw that there was a large tank with a murky water in the middle. Harry also saw that there were 3 candles lit by the window.

"Grindylows are water demon. They shouldn't be too difficult to deal with. All you have to do is break their grip." said Professor Lupin.

Harry looked at the Grindylow. It was a sickly green creature with long fingers and sharp little horns. It was a creature only people like Newt would like.

"Cup of tea? I just made some." said Professor Lupin.

"Ok." said Harry.

"Sit down. I only have tea bags. You're not so kin on tea leaves are you?" asked Professor Lupin.

Harry looked up and saw him grinning.

"How did you know about that?" asked Harry.

"Professor McGonagall told me about it. You're not worried about it are you?" asked Professor Lupin.

"No." said Harry. He briefly considered telling him about the black dog he saw back at the Dursleys but decided against it. He didn't want Professor Lupin to think he was a coward, especially after him not letting him face the Boggart.

"Umm… Professor?" said Harry.

"Yes?"

"Remember that day when we had Boggarts for lesson? I was wondering…"

"Why I didn't let you face your Boggart? I thought that would have been obvious." said Professor Lupin looking rather surprised at the question.

"What's obvious?" asked Harry.

"Welll. You know. I thought if Voldemort appeared as a Boggart, it won't have been a pretty sight." said Professor Lupin. Harry stared at him. Not only was that the answer he wasn't expecting but Professor Lupin was very few people who he heard calling Voldemort by his name.

"I didn't think Voldemort. I thought of Dementor." said Harry.

"Is that so? Well I'm impressed. That means what you fear is the fear itself." said Professor Lupin with a smile.

Harry didn't know what to say about the compliment. So he just drank some more tea.

"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin.

"Well… yeah," said Harry feeling a lot happier. "Professor, about the dementors…"

Harry was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Snape came in carrying a goblet.

"Ah Severus. Thank you very much. Could you leave it at the desk."

Snape put down the goblet and looked at Harry and Professor Lupin with loathing eyes.

"Drink that right now. I made an entire cauldronful. There is plenty." said Snape as he left the classroom.

"Thank you I will."

Harry looked at the goblet and looked at Professor Lupin.

"I've been feeling rather ill lately. I was never much of a potion brewer. Professor Snape kindly agreed to brew them for me." said Professor Lupin. He picked up the goblet and took a sip and shuddered.

"Disgusting. Pity no one found a way to make this tasty yet." said Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin started to drink again and Harry had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," he blurted out.

"Really?" said Lupin, as he took another gulp of potion.

"Some people reckon..." Harry hesitated but decided to say it anyway. "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

"I guess he really want the job huh?" said Professor Lupin as he drained the goblet. "Well, I have work to do Harry. I'll see you at the feast later."

"Ok." said Harry as he left the class, still staring at the goblet.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Harry returned to the common room and checked the clock. Soon, people will be coming back from Hogsmeade. Few minutes later, Ron, Newt and Hermione came in, carrying a large bundle.

"Hey Harry! We got you as much we could." said Ron as he laid out the bundle, revealing piles of sweets.

"Also, got something for you." said Newt as he pulled out a bottle.

"Butterbeer. They are best when you drink it while it's warm. But they are not so bad cold either." said Newt.

"Thanks guys. So, how was Hogsmeade?" asked Harry.

Soon, they began to launch into description about Hogsmeade. From Honeydukes, Zonko's gift shop and Three Broomsticks. They all sounded brilliant.

"I mean, Honeydukes launched a new type of fudge!" said Ron happily.

"The postal office, you should have seen it! There's hundreds of owls with thousands of letters!" said Hermione.

"Three Broomsticks is great. I mean, food and drink there is fantastic! Though I was tempted to go to Hogs Head but my mom made me promise I wouldn't go there unless I'm at least 15. Said the Owner of that place is a weird bloke." said Newt.

"So Harry." said Hermione. "What did you do while we were gone? Did any homework?"

Harry told them about having tea with Professor Lupin and how Snape brought him a potion to drink.

"Lupin drank it? Is he nuts?" asked Ron horrified.

Hermione checked her watch. "We'd better go down, you know, the feast will be starting in five minutes." They hurried through the portrait hole, still discussing Snape.

"Even if Professor Snape was trying to poison Professor Lupin, he wouldn't have done it with Harry in front right?" said Hermione worriedly.

"Or maybe, he didn't expect Harry to be there. Now, he might try to silence you Harry." said Newt slowly.

"Ok, I guess that's another thing I should watch out for besides the grim." Harry muttered while rolling his eyes.

The Halloween feast was once again great. There were hundreds of carved pumpkins and hundreds of live bats. The food was great as always, even the trio who visited Honeydukes went for seconds.

The feast managed to improve Harry's mood greatly. Harry left the hall, feeling much better then he did at the morning.

Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.

The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling through the crowd. "Come on. Move out of the way. Head Boy coming through."

"And then a silence fell over the crowd, then Percy suddenly yelled. "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore now."

"What's going on?" asked Ginny, who had just arrived.

"No idea. Something's wrong with the portrait." said Harry.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait. The crowd let him through and the four of them used that as a chance to get closer and see what was going on.

"Oh, my goodness." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned looking very serious. Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurried over to him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You don't have to!" said a cackling voice. It was Peeves, looking delighted at the wreckage as usual.

"And why is that Peeves?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

Peeves smirk fade a bit. He never taunted Professor Dumbledore.

"Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful. She's probably there!" he said happily.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professor!" said Peeves. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty nasty temper. That Sirius Black." said Peeves with a grin.

A/N Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9: Grim Defeat

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

A/N: Over 600 views! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 9: Grim defeat

Professor Dumbledore led all the Gryffindors to the Great Hall and ordered them to stay there. Soon, the Gryffindors were joined by Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, all looking confused.

Professor Dumbledore told all the students "For your own safety, while the teachers search through the castle, you will have to spend your night here. Prefects, stand guard over the entrance. I leave the Head Boy and Head Girl in charge."

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and purple sleeping bags appeared on the floor. "Good night all of you." said Professor Dumbledore as he left the hall with the other teachers.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly as the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

"Alright no more talking! Get into your sleeping bag! Light out in ten minute!" Percy shouted.

"Come on let's go to the corner. Percy can't see us there." said Ron. The four of them picked up their sleeping bag and dragged them to the corner.

"Do you think Black is still in the castle?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Dumbledore thinks he is." said Ron shivering.

"This was very close. If we left the feast even few minutes before we did, we might have encountered Black!" said Newt in trembling voice.

Then they asked the question everyone was thinking. How did Black get in?

"He probably had some sort of disguise. I mean, only an idiot would sneak in without any disguise right?" said Newt.

"Maybe he flew in?" said Harry.

"Or apparated?" suggested Ron.

"Oh come on. Am I seriously the only person who read Hogwarts, A history?" asked Hermione in annoyed voice.

"Probably." said Ron.

"It's too long. I might consider reading it if there was an abridged version." said Newt.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There are more protections in this castle then just walls. There are all kinds of enchantment to prevent intruders from coming in. You can't apparate in it here. And if Invisibility cloak can't fool Dementors, how do you think disguise will fool them?" asked Hermione.

"Are right lights out! No more talking and go to sleep!" Percy shouted and the candles all went out. Even though it was dark, people still whispered to each other for quite a while until one by one, people began to sleep.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. At around three in the morning, when most students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Professor Dumbledore walked towards Percy, who was telling people off for talking.

Percy saw Professor Dumbledore and walked towards him and stopped near Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione.

"Any sign of him sir?" asked Percy.

"Afraid not. All well here?"

"Yes. Everything is under control." said Percy proudly.

"Good. It's bit late to move them now. Inform them they can go to their dormitory in the morning. We found the Fat lady. She was very distressed. I'll have Mr Filch restore her. In the meantime, I found a portrait to take her place." said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.

"Headmaster?" called Snape. Harry kept quite still while listening closely. "The 3rd floor has been searched. We searched everywhere from the Owlery to Trelawney's room. The answer is negative."

"All searched…." said Professor Dumbledore.

"Have you got any theory how he got in here?" asked Snape.

"I have few, each of them as unlikely as the next." said Professor Dumbledore solemnly.

Harry opened his eyes a fraction and saw Dumbledore looking very serious while Snape looked angry.

"You remember we talked about this before term?" said Snape in angry voice.

"I do." said Professor Dumbledore in cold voice.

"And I believe it is impossible Black entered here without any help."

"And I believe, firmly, no one here helped him inside." said Professor Dumbledore in a voice that left no argument. "I'll be going down to inform the Dementors that our search is complete."

"Did they want to help?" asked Snape.

"Oh yes they did. But as long as I am the headmaster, no Dementor will be allowed within these walls." said Dumbledore firmly.

Dumbledore left the hall quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

For next few days, all the school could talk about was about Sirius Black. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan, a crazy knight who challenged anyone to a duel whenever they came too close. Nobody was happy with this because not only was he incredibly annoying, but he also came up with ridiculously complicated passwords and change them in daily basis.

"He's a complete moron! Why can't you get someone else to do the job? I mean there's literally thousands of portraits in this place!" Seamus said angrily.

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "After what happened to the Fat Lady, no one wanted the job. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

However, Sir Cadogan was least of Harry's worry. He was being watched closely. The teachers all walked along the corridors with him and Percy tailed around him like a guard dog.

To top it all off, Professor McGonagall called him into her office one day with a serious expression. "There's no point in hiding anymore. Potter, Black escaped Azkaban…."

"Let me guess Professor. To kill me right? I know. Mr Weasley already told me." said Harry in tired voice.

She stared at Harry for a moment or two, then said, "I see. Well, in that case, Potter, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to practice Quidditch in the evenings. You will be very exposed out there with only team members."

"What! Professor, the first match is on Saturday! I have to train!" Harry exclaimed in outrage.

Professor McGonagall stared at him for a long time.

"Hmm… I do want that Quidditch trophy in my office. But I'm still skeptical about not having a teacher present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your practice. Also Potter? Please be careful." said Professor McGonagall.

"I will Professor. I will." Harry answered firmly.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

The Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch and Captain Wood. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" he looking enraged. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" chorused the rest of the team.

"Apparently, their Seeker is too injured to play." spat Wood. "But isn't it obvious? They don't want to play in bad weather!"

The weather was indeed bad. The wind got stronger every day with occasional heavy rain.

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"

"I know that, but we can't prove it," said Wood bitterly.

"And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin. Hufflepuffs have different styles. Their new captain/seeker Cedric Diggory apparently made a new style for the team." said Wood.

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled at the name Cedric Diggory. "What are you laughing at?" Wood snapped.

"He's that tall silent guy isn't he?" said Angelina. "Not to mention he's easy in the eye." said Katie, and they started to giggle again.

"Oh puh lease. Who cares about Diggory's look? Oliver, why are you even worried? Hufflepuffs are pushover." said Fred. "Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"Well we weren't playing under storm that time! This is serious! Diggory is really good! We must focus and practice harder! WE HAVE TO WIN!" Wood shouted.

"Ok calm down. Don't get your knickers in twist. We are going to beat Hufflepuff alright?" said George.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

The day before the match, the weather went from bad to worse. The wind was howling and rain was heavy with occasional thunder. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, especially Malfoy. Malfoy took every opportunity to rub Harry in the face with the fact that they weren't playing in the storm.

But Harry didn't give any comeback to Malfoy because all he could think about was the match. Wood would come to him at end of every class to give him tips. Third time that happened made him late for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry rushed into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I..."

But Professor Lupin wasn't there, but Snape was.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so that will be 10 points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

But Harry didn't move. "Where's Professor Lupin?" asked Harry.

"He's out sick." said Snape with a twisted smile.

Harry frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing life threatening." said Snape with touch of disappointment. "Now sit down before I take another points of Gryffindor."

Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far."

"Sir? We studied Boggarts, Red caps, Kappas and Grindylows. We were about to start…" Hermione said but Snape cut him off.

"Be quiet. I wasn't asking. I was commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization." Snape said in cold voice.

"He's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean rather boldly and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you. I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss…." said Snape as he flipped through the textbook to the near end. "Werewolves."

"But, sir," said Hermione. "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks."

"Miss Granger," said Snape, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394."

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

No one answered except Hermione whose hand shot straight into the air.

"What a pity. No one." said Snape ignoring Hermione.

"We told you. We haven't studied that part." Parvati said in annoyed voice.

"Silence! I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make inform the Headmaster about how behind you are." snarled Snape.

"Please sir." Hermione said still with a raised hand."The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf.."

"Be quiet Granger. That's 5 points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know it all." snapped Snape.

Hermione put down her hand and looked down with her face full of tears. Harry was appalled. He saw Ron's face was red with anger and Newt looking at Snape with pure disgust. Everyone in the class was either glaring at Snape or looking at Hermione with pity.

Ron stood up and said "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" loudly. For a moment, Harry felt like he had never been more proud of his best friend.

The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.

"Detention, Weasley," said Snape. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

Ron sat down looking very angry, even though he looked as if it was worth it.

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

"Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia… Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…"

Then, Snape heard a snigger. Snape looked up and saw it was Newt who was sniggering.

"Care to share what's so funny Scamander?" snapped Snape.

"Oh nothing Professor." said Newt still sniggering. For a moment, Harry thought Newt had gone mad.

"Well I'm pretty sure it must have been something to make you laugh like that. Now tell me what's so funny or I'll take 20 points from Gryffindor!" growled Snape.

"Well it's just that… You said Kappas are found commonly on Mongolia… Kappas are Japanese monster. They are hardly found in Mongolia." said Newt. Harry looked at his other best friends with a awe. He made a fool out of Snape!

"That will be detention for you too Scamander." snarled Snape with a red face, obviously angry that someone pointed out his mistake.

When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back. "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. Weasley, Scamander stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Harry and Hermione left the room with the rest of the class. When they were in safe distance, Harry comforted Hermione about what happened at the class.

"Don't feel so bad Hermione. He's a git. What kind of a teacher openly insults a student like that?" said Harry as he petted Hermione on the back.

"Thanks Harry." said Hermione with a small smile.

"Wonder what's gotten into him. I mean, he never did this with the other DADA teachers." said Harry.

"Maybe it's because of the Boggart?" said Hermione.

Soon, Ron and Newt came out, looking enraged.

"Do you know what that stupid son of a…" Ron started.

"Ron!" said Hermione.

"Whatever. Do you what that git is making us do? Scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" seethed Ron.

"I don't have problem with the labor but what kind of a homework is this? Ways to kill Werewolf? This is immoral!" spat Newt.

"I wish Black was hiding in Snape's office! Maybe he might have finished him off!" growled Ron.

"There is no way I am doing this homework. Even if this lends me in detention for rest of my school year, no one is making me do this homework!" Newt said angrily.

Even though the 2 of them were angry about detention, they both admitted later, it was all worth it, for getting to give Snape piece of their mind and seeing Snape's face after Newt told him about Kappas.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Harry woke extremely early the next morning. Harry realized Peeves had woken him up in 4:30 in the morning because he thought it was fun. Harry knew better that he never falls asleep again once he is woken from sleep. So Harry got changed and looked out the window.

It was literally storming outside. Cold wind was howling, rain was pouring and the sky was dark with black clouds. And in few hours, Harry would be out there, flying in a broom, trying to catch a tiny fast golden ball.

After few hours of wondering around, Harry got changed to his Quidditch uniform and went down for breakfast. One by one, the Quidditch team turned up.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain." But the weather was clearly not just a bit of rain.

When Harry went down to the Quidditch field, he saw everyone whipping out an enormous umbrella. Harry really wondered who in their right mind thought this was an appropriate weather for Quidditch.

The team waited for Wood's usual pep talk but it didn't come. For the first time, Wood looked extremely unconfident and defeated about the match.

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over Harry's glasses. How on earth was he going to see the Snitch in this?

The Hufflepuffs were standing on the opposite side of the field. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands. Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood merely nodded.

Harry mounted his broom and with what he thought sounded like Madam Hooch blowing her whistle, he and the rest of the team took off.

Harry rose fast, but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain. Within five minutes Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen and could hardly see anything. It was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight.

The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Harry nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent.

Harry thought he heard Madam Hooch's whistle and he was right. Harry could just see the outline of Wood, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.

"I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, get over here."

They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella. Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.

"What's the score?" asked Harry.

"Fifty points up. But that could change anytime. We need to catch the Snitch quickly." said Wood.

"How could I with these?" said Harry as he waved his glasses.

"I believe I can help." said Hermione who appeared behind him. Harry saw she was under Umbrella Ron was holding with Newt next to him.

Hermione took the glasses from Harry and muttered something while pointing her wand. "Impervius."

Then she gave Harry back his glasses. "There. Now your glasses will repel water." said Hermione.

Wood looked as though he could have kissed her. "Brilliant! Thank you so much!" beamed Wood. "Alright team, we are starting again in 1 minute!"

Hermione waved at Harry, while Ron gave him a thumbs up and Newt mouthed the word "Go get them.". Then the three of them disappeared through the crowd.

Hermione's spell had done the trick. Harry was still numb with cold, but he could see. Feeling more confident, Harry started to look for the snitch, while dodging bludgers and players.

Harry looked down while searching for Snitch and Harry saw something that distracted him completely. A silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog on the topmost empty row of seats.

Harry's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his Nimbus dropped a few feet. Harry gripped onto his broom and squinted again and saw that the dog vanished.

"Harry!" yelled Wood from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry, behind you!"

Harry looked behind. Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain filled air between them.

With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch. "Come on faster!" Harry growled at himself and the broom.

But then something odd happened. Harry felt a sudden silence in the stadium. It felt as if Harry suddenly became deaf. Then Harry felt the familiar horrible coldness spreading in his body.

Harry had taken his eyes off the Snitch and looked down and saw at least a hundred Dementors standing beneath him. Harry felt like cold water was filling his chest. Then he heard that scream again. Scream of a women.

"Never! I will never let you touch Harry!" he heard a woman yell.

"Stand aside you worthless mudblood."

"Over my dead body! I will rather die than let you kill him!"

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Harry's brain. All Harry could think about was helping that her. She was going to die. She was going to be murdered.

He was falling, falling through the icy mist. Then, Harry felt like seeing a flash of green light, followed by the cold cruel laugh and women was no longer screaming. Then Harry blacked out.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought he was dead."

Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. Harry was wondering where he was or even what he was doing before.

Harry opened his eyes and saw he was lying in the Hospital wing.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team were all around his bed and so were spattered Ron, Newt and Hermione. They all looked completely drenched with rain.

"Harry!" said Fred. How're you feeling?"

"Just dandy." murmured Harry. "What happened out there?"

"You fell off," said George. "Must've been, what, fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?" No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Harry like a stone.

"Oh no. Did we lose?"

The team looked at each other, not saying anything. Finally, Katie spoke up.

"Diggory caught the Snitch right after you fell. When he saw you falling, he wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" asked Harry.

"In the shower. I think he's trying to drown himself." said Fred.

"Great. I fell off a broom, lose a match, how could this get any worse?" groaned Harry.

"Hey, don't feel so bad. We still have a chance of winning. We lost by hundred points. If Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat both Ravenclaw and Slytherin, we will get the cup." said George.

Harry just laid on the bed saying nothing. This was the first Quidditch match he lost.

Madam Pomfrey came and told the team Harry needed rest.

"Well, good rest then. Cheer up. You are still the best seeker." said George.

Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them. Ron, Newt and Hermione moved nearer to Harry's bed.

"Dumbledore was really angry," said Hermione. "He ran to the field as you fell and did some sort of charm that slowed down your fall."

"Yeah. And he pointed his wand and some sort of silver bird came out of his wand and made all the dementors leave the field." said Newt.

"Dumbledore looked furious that dementors came to the field. He really must hate Dementors." said Ron.

Then, Harry remembered something.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?" asked Harry. Then, Harry saw that the four of them looked very uneasy.

"Well? Do you have it?" asked Harry.

"Harry… After you fall, the Nimbus went off on his own." said Newt slowly.

"And… it hit the whomping willow." said Hermione.

Harry's heart sank. That tree does not like to hit.

"And?" he said, dreading the answer.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow. It doesn't take nicely to attacks." said Ron.

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in small voice.

Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed. Harry's faithful broomstick was completely destroyed.

A/N Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10: Marauder's Map

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

A/N: Sorry for deleting this and re uploading it. I found out so many errors. It's what I get for working at two stories at the same time. I really apologize to those who read it before I fixed it. It probably didn't make sense at all.

P.S Over 800 views! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 10: The Marauder's Map

Harry had to stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the weekend. Harry didn't argue or complain about it because he was too depressed about his broom. Harry insisted on keeping the broken pieces because Harry clinged onto small hope that it was fixable, even though logical part of his mind told otherwise.

On the bit of a bright side, many people came to visit him so he wasn't lonely. Hagrid sent him some flowers that resembled cabbage, Ginny gave him a hand made while blushing furiously (Harry carefully kept that card in his pocket after staring at it for several times) and the Gryffindor quidditch team all came and visit. Wood also came to visit him and told him in hollow voice that it wasn't his fault they lost.

Ron, Newt and Hermione all visited everyday and only left his side at night. Newt even brought his transforming rabbit Blackey to keep Harry company while they weren't there. Of course, normally Madam Pomfrey would never have allowed an animal in the Hospital wing, but Blackey conveniently transformed into a silk hat whenever she was near.

But even all his friends visiting him did little to improve his mood. His mind was still on about his broom. It felt like he lost a close friend.

Dementors. They caused all this. Harry tried to tell him that but every time he thought about Dementors, he felt sick and humiliated. No one Harry knew collapsed whenever Dementors got close to him. Now that Harry knew who the scream belonged to Harry felt both happy and sad.

Sad that that was what his mother said in her last breath. Sad that his mother openly defied Voldemort and tried to protect him while Voldemort laughed as he killed her. Happy that for the first time, he heard his mother's voice. Happy that he got see a proof he got to see his parents really loved him.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Harry was glad when he was released from the Hospital Wing because now he could focus on other things like his school works. Of course, he had to endure Malfoy taunting him or mimicking Harry falling off the broom, but that was a small price to pay to keep his mind occupied.

When Malfoy spent most of the Potion class imitating Harry's fall, Ron lost it and threw a crocodile heart at his face. Although Harry expected it, he was still appalled when Snape docked him 50 points.

Of course, Ron was more angry than Harry. "That slimy basta." Ron growled.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Whatever! I swear, if that slimy git is teaching DADA, I am walking out of that class!" yelled Ron.

Harry looked at Ron and saw that he truly meant it. Harry also saw Newt, who looked determined.

"If Snape asks me for his homework on killing Werewolves, I am literally going to tell him I refuse to do such immoral and cruel homework. I am not going down without a fight." Newt said firmly.

Soon, they arrived at the DADA class. To their relief, Professor Lupin was back. He really must have been ill because he looked extremely sickly and pale. It looked as if he was brought back from the dead. But he still smiled at the class as they all took their seat, and they all burst into complain about Snape.

"Why did he give us homework when he was just filling in?"

"He ignored when we told him we knew nothing about Werewolves!"

"How could he give such immoral homework?"

Professor Lupin frowned when they mentioned they learned about Werewolves. "Did you tell Professor Snape we didn't cover that part yet?" asked Professor Lupin.

"We did!"

"Then he said we were behind!"

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

Everyone and especially Newt cheered. "Yes! I was worried I might have to do that cruel homework!"

"Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"

"Hermione, why would you even write such horrid thing?" asked Newt.

"Well it was homework! I had to do it!" protested Hermione.

They had a very enjoyable class that day. In the class, they covered Hinkypunks, a one legged creature that looked like it was made of wisp.

When the class ended, everyone excited the class looking very happy Snape didn't teach them. When Harry was about to leave, Professor Lupin stopped him.

"Just a minute Harry, a word?"

"I heard about the match," said Lupin. "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is it completely unfixable?"

"Unfortunately. It is. The tree completely destroyed it." said Harry.

Lupin sighed.

"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. After a boy nearly lost an eye by going near it, we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would stand a chance."

"Did you hear about the Dementors too?" said Harry.

Lupin looked at him. "Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. I suppose they were the reason for the fall?"

"Yes. It just…." Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "Why? Why do they effect me like that? Am I?"

"No! It had nothing to do with being weak." said Professor Lupin sternly.

"The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have. Dementors are just evil personified. They feed on happy memories. They drain any kind of feeling of happiness or hope. When a Dementor feeds on your happy thought enough, you will completely lose any memory of happiness. You will be reduced to something soulless."

"When they got near me…." Harry said gulping. "I heard my mom."

Professor Lupin dropped the book he was about to pack. He raised his hands to grip on Harry's shoulder but stopped.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Harry asked a question. "Why did they come after me during the match?"

"They're getting hungry," said Lupin coolly. "Since Dumbledore won't let them into school, their supply of human prey dried up. They probably couldn't resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. Especially not with all the excitements and high emotions. It would have been a feast for them."

"That time at the train… That time when I first saw the Dementor… You managed to make it go away. How did you do it?" asked Harry.

"There are certain defences one can use to counter Dementors. But I do it because there was only one Dementor. The more there are, the harder it is to counter." said Lupin.

"That Defense… Could you teach me?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Woah Harry. Just because I drove away one Dementor, that doesn't make me an automatic expert on getting rid of Dementors." said Lupin.

"Yes. But still, you know how to do it. I need to learn that defense. What if another Dementor comes in during the next Quidditch match?" pleaded Harry.

Lupin thought for a moment. "Well… alright. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to be sick."

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

With Lupin promising a anti Dementor lessons, the thought that he would never have to hear his mother's death again and the fact that Ravenclaw destroyed the Hufflepuffs in their Quidditch Match definitely made Harry feel much happier.

With the Ravenclaw's victory, Harry was very happy that they might have a chance of winning the cup. During practice, which got much more strict when Wood regained his spirit, Harry was glad to see that there were no Dementors on the ground.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling white and the muddy grounds were covered with pure white snow.

Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays.

Both Ron, Newt and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts. Ron claimed it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, Newt said his parents were busy with the farm, and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library.

But Harry really knew that they were staying to keep him company. He was very grateful for that.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

To everyone's delight except Harry's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.

Resigned to the fact that he would be the only third year staying behind again, Harry borrowed a copy of Which Broomstick from Wood, and decided to spend the day reading up on the different makes.

He had been riding one of the school brooms at team practice which was very slow and jerky and Harry definitely needed a new broom of his own.

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry bid goodbye to Ron, Newt and Hermione. Harry then turned to head back toward the Gryffindor Tower, when he heard someone.

"Psst! Harry!"

He turned and that it was Fred and George calling him.

"What are you doing?" said Harry curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here…"

He nodded toward an empty classroom and Harry followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry.

"Early Christmas present for you, Harry," he said.

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it.

"Umm thanks. But I have plenty of parchments." said Harry.

Fred and George laughed loudly.

"Did you hear him Gred? I have plenty of parchments!"

"I heard him brother of mine! Ah… Young and naive Harry. If only you knew, this parchment was secret to our success."

"I'm sorry. But could you guys fill me in?" asked Harry.

"Of course. It all started when we were young, sweet, innocent…" George said while Fred dramatically sighed. Harry raised his eyebrows. Have they ever been innocent in their lives?

"Anyway, at least more innocent then we were right now. You see, we once pissed Filch of real bad. And he dragged us into his office. There, we found a cabinet that said Confiscated and Highly Dangerous." said Fred.

"So, I set off a diversion dungbomb and when Filch was out, we opened that cabinet and…."

"You took it from there?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Yep! And that was the proudest achievement we ever did at this school. This little beauty taught us more than all the teachers in here." said George.

"So how does this work?" asked Harry.

Fred pointed his wand at the parchment and said I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good.

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment. Then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. Even more amazing was the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name. Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labelled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study, Mrs Norris prowling the second floor, and the map even showed where the ghosts were.

And as Harry's eyes travelled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else. The map showed a set of passages that seemed to lead to Hogsmeade.

"There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" said George as he pointed at the passages.

"But we are the only ones who know about these. Oh, don't bother with this one. We tried and it was blocked. And don't use this one either, the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance."

"But this one here. This one it the real good one. This one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one eyed old crone's hump." said Fred.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.

"Oh, and don't forget to wipe the parchment when you're done with it. Just point your wand and say Mischief managed." said George.

"Well, we will be going Harryikins. And Harry? Behave yourself." said Fred with a uncanny impression of Percy.

Then the duo left the room with a proud smirk.

Harry stood there, gazing at the miraculous map. With this, he could go to Hogsmeade, without having to go through Dementors.

Harry traced the secret passage to Honeydukes with his finger. Harry checked to see no one ws outside. Very carefully, he edged out of the room and behind the statue of the one eyed witch.

What did he have to do? He pulled out the map again and saw to his astonishment, that a new ink figure had appeared upon it, labelled 'Harry Potter'. The dot had appeared on exact spot where Harry was standing. Harry watched the map as a tiny speech bubble appeared on the statue that said 'Dissendium.'

"Dissendium!" Harry whispered, tapping the stone witch. At once, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. Harry tucked away the map and when inside the hole.

He slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on cold, damp earth. He stood up, looking around. It was pitch dark. He held up his wand, muttered, "Lumos!" and saw that he was in a very narrow passageway.

Harry smiled and pointed his wand at the map again and whispered "Mishcief Managed." Then Harry started to walk through the passageway.

Harry walked for quite a long time and Harry came across stone steps. Harry walked up the steps and on what he felt was the 200th step, Harry bumped his head on something. Harry looked up and saw that it was a trapdoor.

Harry stood there listening carefully. He couldn't hear any sounds above him. Very slowly, he pushed the trapdoor open and peered over the edge. He was in a cellar full of wooden crates and boxes. Harry climbed out and closed the trapdoor, which blended with the floor perfectly.

Harry crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs. Now he could hear voices and the sound of doors opening and shutting.

Wondering when he should get out, he suddenly heard a door open and somebody coming down.

Harry leapt behind an enormous crate and waited for the footsteps to pass. He heard a man shifting boxes against the opposite wall. An employee, Harry presumed. This was the chance.

Quickly and silently, Harry dodged out from his hiding place and climbed the stairs. Harry reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found himself behind the counter of Honeydukes.

Honeydukes was extremely crowded with all the Hogwarts students. To Harry's relief, they all seemed busy buying and eating so no one noticed Harry.

Harry took a good look and understood why Ron spoke so highly of the place. The place was brilliant, filled with hundreds of sweets. From sweets Harry tried before like Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, to sweets Harry never even heard of like black Pepper Imps.

Harry squeezed himself through a crowd and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop that said UNUSUAL TASTES. Ron, Newt and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining sweets.

Harry sneaked up behind them.

"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," said Hermione as she picked up a blood flavored lolipops.

"I don't think Harry would like a Fizzing Whizbee." said Newt.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Do you know what Fizzing Whizbee are made of?" asked Newt.

"No."

"Dried Billywig stings." said Newt glumly.

"What's a Billywig?" asked Ron.

"Simply put, large flying insect." said Newt.

Ron looked disgusted as he put down the Fizzing Whizbee. "Last time I'm eating them." muttered Ron. Then he picked up a Cockroach Cluster. "Maybe this? I mean, it's not a real cockroach."

"Not really. I don't fancy eating cockroach shaped foods." said Harry from behind.

Ron nearly dropped the jar while Newt looked surprised and turned around.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How... how did you get here?"

"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"

"'Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so no one would hear them. Then Harry told him about the Marauder's Map.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"

"Harry, those that map really shows everyone? Even… even animals?" Newt asked in trembling voice. He started sweating and looked very nervous.

"Yeah. It even shows location of ghosts. Why?" asked Harry.

"Oh nothing… Just wondering…." said Newt, still looking rather uneasy.

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione. "He's going to hand it into Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"No, why would I?" snorted Harry.

"Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it! They would be dragged into me." said Harry.

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed.

"What about him? Look, Filch knows about 4 and rest is only what Fred and George knows. There is no way Black is going to use those passages." said Harry

Ron cleared his throat, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door.

 **BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

 **Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

"See?" said Ron. "Do you really think Black would break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming over the village? That will be suicide."

"Yes, but... but…." Heroine seemed to be struggling to find another problem.

"Hermione, why don't we just lay off? Black would never find Harry through this crowd. Also, I think Harry deserves to enjoy the Hogsmeade." said Newt.

Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried.

"Are you going to report me?" Harry asked her, grinning.

"Of course not… But Harry…. Please be careful!"

When Ron, Newt and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the four of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside. Hogsmeade looked amazing. There were numerous shops and buildings all covered with snow and there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

Ron and Hermione started to argue over where to go.

"How about the Zonko's?"

"Wouldn't the post office be better?"

"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack."

Newt stopped them. "OK, why don't we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. Harry, you never tried a warm Butterbeer. Have you?" said Newt.

"Sounds great." said Harry.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

The Three Broomsticks was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving up at the bar.

"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red.

Harry and Hermione saw Newt had got them a seat in the corner next to a big Christmas tree near a fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying four foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Merry Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.

"Happy Christmas indeed." said Newt as he picked up the drink.

Harry drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside. Newt was right, it did taste better warm.

A sudden breeze ruffled his hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub, followed by Hagrid who was followed by the Minister of Magic.

In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table, while Newt put his suitcase on the table to prevent people from seeing Harry.

Staring through the dense lower branches, Harry saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs then saw the teachers and minister sitting down.

Next he saw another pair of feet and heard a woman's voice.

"A small gillywater?"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Four pints of mulled mead?"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella."

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

"And for you Minister, red currant rum."

"Thank you Rosmerta." said the Minister. "Why don't you join us?"

"Why thank you Minister." said Madam Rosmerta.

Harry watched the heels march away and back again. His heart was pounding uncomfortably in his throat. Why hadn't it occurred to him that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? And how long were they going to sit there? He needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if he wanted to return to school tonight.

"So, what brings you here Minister?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

The Minister lowered his voice."What else, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumour," admitted Madam Rosmerta. "Do you think he is near the village?"

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.

"But didn't the Dementors searched the whole village twice? They are bad for business you know." said Madam Rosmerta with slight edege to her voice.

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "But, it is a necessary precaution. I've met few of them and they are furious against Dumbledore for not letting them inside the castle grounds."

"And for good reasons! How are we supposed to teach with those things floating around? " said Professor McGonagall sharply.

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick.

"They are here to protect you all from something worse. We all know what Black's capable of." said Fudge sternly.

"you know, I still have trouble believing it. Of all the people to go dark, I expected Sirius Black to be the last." said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully.

"You don't even know the real worse thing he did." said Fudge gruffly.

"The real worse? What's worse than killing 12 innocent people?" asked Madam Rosmerta.

"Do you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta?" murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"How could I not?" said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? They were inseparable Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him. "James Potter? Did she mean his dad?"

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course. Exceptionally bright, I might add."

"They were even worse than the Weasley twins!" said Hagrid.

"Black and James were brothers in all but blood. They were so close!" said Professor Flitwick.

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. He was even his best man when James married Lily. They even named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea of this of course, what would he think if he found out?"

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You Know Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse even than that," Fudge dropped his voice even more. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You Know Who was after them. When one of Dumbledore's spies tipped him off, he alerted James and Lily at once. Dumbledore suggested that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "You choose a location and the secret keeper. If the secret keeper does not reveal the location, it is impossible to find them. As long as the secret keeper refused to speak, You Know Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So, Black was the secret keeper for the Potters?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret Keeper himself."

"Even though Dumbledore had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You Know Who, he still insisted on using Black." said Professor Flitwick.

"And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed…." said Fudge

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You Know Who. This seemed like a perfect opportunity for him. Then as you know, You Know Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. Black was in a bad spot. His master had fallen when he showed his true color."

"I met that dirty ruddy bastard!" growled Hagrid.

"Hagrid! Keep it down!" said Professor McGonagall. But Hagrid was not listening.

"I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! When I rescued lil Harry from Lily and James's house, he came in his motorcycle. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily and James's Secret Keeper. He was white and shakin. Then that dirty traitor asked me to hand over Harry!" Hagrid shouted.

"Hagrid! Please!" said Professor McGonagall.

"He said he was his godfather and he will raise little Harry. Godfather my foot! He probably would have dumped Harry in the ocean at first opportunity! But I told him I had orders from Dumbledore and Harry was going to live with his aunt an uncle. Black argued but he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says. I should have known somethin was fishy. Why would he give me his motorcycle he loved so much?"

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was Peter Pettigrew, James's another friend. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' secret keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew… Wasn't he the little boy who was tagging after James at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"He worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent wise. I still regret being so harsh on him at class." She suddenly blew her nose.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Muggles told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They heard 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens."

Professor McGonagall blew her nose again. "Stupid foolish boy… He should have left it to the Ministry."

"After that, there was an explosion. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I still have nightmares about that time. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below, bodies everywhere, people screaming and Black standing in the middle of it, laughing! And Pettigrew got the worse. All they could find of him was his finger!"

Fudge's voice stopped and there was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Then we all know. Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class. Black's been in Azkaban ever since." said Fudge.

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh. "Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I was certain he would be. Yet, I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark. But he was normal. He spoke quite rationally. He asked me if I was finished wit my newspaper as normally as anyone would. Said something about wanting to do the crossword. Dementors were there everyday and yet, he was still normal."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Don't tell me he is trying to rejoin You Know Who!"

"I daresay that is his eventual plan," said Fudge. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You Know Who alone is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think him rising again."

Professor McGonagall checked the clock. "You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.

One by one, the professors left. The door of Three Broomsticks opened and the teachers disappeared.

"Harry?"

Ron, Newt and Hermione looked under the table, lost for words.

A/N Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	11. Chapter 11: The Firebolt

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

A/N: Over 1000 views! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 11: The Firebolt

Harry didn't know exactly how he managed to get back to the Gryffindor common room that fast. All he could think of was the conversation he just heard. Why did no one ever told him about this? All those people, Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, Fudge. Why didn't they tell him that Black was his father's best friend, his godfather and most importantly, the reason his parents were dead?

Ron, Newt and Hermione watched Harry nervously all through dinner. They couldn't talk to him about that conversation because Percy was near them. When they went upstairs to the common room, Harry immediately went up to his dormitory and headed straight for his cabinet.

From the pile of books, he pulled out the one he was looking for: Album with photo of his parents. Harry sat down on his bed, drew the curtains around him, and started turning the pages and searched until he stopped on the picture of his parents' wedding day. There was his father grinning widely with the untidy hair Harry inherited and his mother, looking extremely happy next to his dad.

And next to his dad was him. Harry now looked closely at the photo and saw that although very different, there were very faint traces of him left on the photo, compared to the one in the wanted poster. He didn't look pale and sunken. He looked handsome and was laughing. To think this man would have sold his parents off...

Harry slammed the album shut and stuffed it back into his cabinet. He then took off his robe and glasses and got into bed. The dormitory door opened and he heard a voice.

"Harry?" said Ron's voice uncertainly.

But Harry lay still, pretending to be asleep.

"Leave him Ron. He probably wants to be alone right now." said Newt quietly. And the two of them left.

Harry never felt so much hatred towards another person.

He could see Black laughing at him through the darkness. He could see that scum blasting Peter Pettigrew to thousand pieces and heat him mutter "My Lord. The Potters made me their Secret Keeper. I knew they would do that!" and he started to cackle, followed by the high laughter Harry heard whenever the Dementors drew near.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Harry hadn't gotten to sleep until daybreak. He had awoken to find the dormitory deserted. Harry saw that Newt's suitcase was next to his bed, so Newt must have been sleeping. Every other beds were empty. Harry got dressed and gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Ron, who was eating a Peppermint Toad and Hermione who was busily working on homework.

"Where is everyone?" said Harry.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Harry closely.

"It's nearly lunchtime. I was going to come and wake you up in a minute. Also, is Newt still sleeping? I mean, Newt normally never sleeps that long." said Hermione.

Harry slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.

"You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said anxiously.

"I'm fine," said Harry.

"Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" said Harry.

"Like going after Sirius Black." said a voice from the staircase.

Newt was coming down with his suitcase.

"Look Harry, you have every right to be angry. But still, you shouldn't be so reckless and go after him. That's begging for suicide!" said Newt.

"Harry, please tell us you are not going after Black." begged Ron.

But Harry ignored them all and said nothing.

"Harry. Black is not worth you dying!" said Hermione.

"Just promise us you won't do anything stupid." urged Newt.

Harry sighed. They all didn't understand the situation.

"Do you all know what I hear whenever the Dementors come near me? I hear my mother screaming and refusing to step aside for Voldemort to kill me. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her how would you feel?"

"Harry, there's nothing you can do! The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and good riddance!" said Hermione.

"Black wasn't affected by Dementors. You heard Fudge. How is that punishment?" said Harry.

"Harry, the point is there are people out there whose job is to catch Black. So you shouldn't go and catch him, no matter how personal this is." said Newt.

"Besides, if Azkaban isn't enough, what are you suggesting?" asked Ron. Then he looked at Harry with shock. "You… You're not saying you want to kill him!?"

Harry didn't respond.

"That's absurd. Harry wouldn't want to kill anyone would he?" asked Hermione, ending with a touch of fear.

Newt placed his hands on Harry's shoulder. "Harry. I understand this is a very personal matter. But still try to act rationally. You have to be sensible."

"Harry, please." said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but don't put yourself in danger. That's exactly what he wants. Harry, if you go looking for him, you would be walking into his hands. Your parents wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt. They would have forbid you from looking for Black!"

"Oh I don't know what they would have wanted. Because thanks to the piece of scum, I never met spoke to them." snapped Harry.

That brought silence. "Look," said Ron, obviously trying to change of subject, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"

"No!" said Hermione quickly. "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron."

"That's a great idea." said Harry, sitting up, "I need to ask why he never talked about Black all those times he told me about my parents!"

That was not the outcome Ron wanted. "Or maybe not. It's bit cold to go out. Maybe a chess?"

"No, let's visit Hagrid," said Harry firmly.

So they got their cloaks from their dormitories and set off through the portrait hole and walked to Hagrid's.

Ron knocked, but there was no answer.

"He's not out, is he?" said Hermione.

Ron had his ear to the door.

"I think he's in there. I mean, I can hear noise."

They all put their ears to the door too. From inside the cabin came a series of low, throbbing moans.

"Hagrid!" called Harry, thumping the door. "Hagrid, are you in there?"

There was a sound of heavy footsteps, then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there with his eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest.

"You've heard?" he bellowed as he flung himself onto Harry's neck. Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man made Harry almost collapse. If it wasn't for his 3 friends who pulled Hagrid away and heaved him back to the hut, Harry would have fall. Hagrid slumped over the table and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Alright Hagrid what's wrong?" asked Harry.

Hagrid didn't answer but pointed at a letter on the table.

Newt picked it up and started to read. Only time Harry remembered Newt being that angry was when Malfoy insulted Buckbeak.

"This is outrageous! How can they do this!" Newt growled.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

Newt handed him the letter, still looking very angry.

Harry, Ron and Hermione began to read the letter.

 **Dear Mr. Hagrid,**

 **Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident.**

"Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" said Ron, clapping Hagrid on the shoulder. "Why are you angry about this?"

But Hagrid continued to sob and Newt, still looking enraged, said "Continue reading."

 **However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated.**

 **Yours in fellowship…**

There followed a list of the school governors.

The trio now understood why Hagrid was crying and Newt looked enraged.

"But Hagrid! Buckbeak isn't a bad hippogriff. He'll probably go off." said Ron.

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Do you guys know who the head of that Committee is?" asked Newt, who calmed down a bit but still looked angry.

"No." they all answered.

"Walden Macnair." spat Newt.

"Who is he?" asked Harry, wondering who the man could have done to get that much contempt from Newt.

"One of the most evil disgusting excuse for a human who ever walked on his earth. He takes pleasure from killing Magical Creatures." said Newt.

"That's horrible!" gasped Hermione.

"Yeah. He also served Voldemort during the war. Probably so he could go around killing things." said Newt. "And guess who is best friend is? Old Lucius Malfoy."

"No wonder! Malfoy and his friend are finding ways to discredit Hagrid!" said Ron.

A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione whip around. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor. Newt immediately rushed over and started to gently pet the Hippogriff.

"I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas."

"And it's a good thing you did Hagrid." said Newt.

Hagrid started to cry louder.

"You'll have to put up a good strong defence, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."

Newt sighed. "Malfoy practically has the ministry on his pocket. With all the bribing and his friends up in the high places, I don't think things are very bright for poor Buckbeak."

"But we have to do something!" exclaimed Ron.

"Maybe Dumbledore could help." said Harry.

"He has enuff on his plate ter worry. With Dementors around the castle and Sirius Black running around. " groaned Hagrid.

Newt, Ron and Hermione looked quickly at Harry, as though expecting him to start berating Hagrid for not telling him the truth about Black. But Harry couldn't bring himself to do it, not with seeing how miserable Hagrid looked.

Hagrid howled still more loudly. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron to help them. Newt was still petting Buckbeak with a sad eye while feeding him something.

"Er…. shall I make a cup of tea?" said Ron.

Harry stared at him.

"It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset," said Ron looking sheepish.

At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief. "Yer right. I can't afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together…"

"I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes."

"We do like them!" lied Hermione at once.

"It's my favorite class you know." said Newt and Harry could see Newt genuinely meant it.

"Yeah, they're great!" said Ron, crossing his fingers under the table. "Er… how are the flobberworms?"

"Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce."

"Oh no!" said Ron, his lip twitching.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Hagrid. It really hasn't been so bright lately." said Newt, sounding actually sorry that the Flobberworms died.

"Those ruddy Dementors are making me feel terrible. Feels like being make in Azkaban." said Hagrid, with a shudder.

He fell silent, gulping his tea. Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione watched him breathlessly. They had never heard Hagrid talk about his brief spell in Azkaban before.

"It's so horrible. I see days me father died, day I let Norbert go…. Day I was expelled." said Hagrid sadly. "You feel like you will never be happy again. Feel like there's no point in livin."

Then he said quietly, "Thought of jus letting Buckbeak go… Maybe he might fly away. But what would I say when they ask me? It would be breakin a law. I don want to go back ter Azkaban."

The trip to Hagrid's, though far from fun, had nevertheless had the effect Ron, Newt and Hermione had hoped. Though Harry had by no means forgotten about Black, he couldn't brood constantly on revenge if he wanted to help Hagrid win his case against the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

The next day, the Quartet spent their day in the library, preparing their defense for the case.

"I'm going to send the committee about my view of what happened. Though, I don't think it will have much effect." said Newt.

The four of them sat in front of the roaring fire trying to find an information about a relevant case.

"How about this?" said Hermione. "A Manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the Manticore off… Oh wait. That was only because everyone was too scared to go near it…"

So far, the preparation for the defense has not been so good.

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that only very few students remained on the castle. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armour, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars.

On Christmas morning, Harry was woken by Ron throwing his pillow at him.

"Oy! Presents!"

Harry reached for his glasses and put them on and saw that there were heaps of presents under the tree. Ron was already there ripping the paper while Newt was near looking for his.

"Another sweater from Mum. Come on mum. What part of I don't like marron don't you understand?" groaned Ron.

"Alright! Thanks gramps! I wanted this book!" said Newt happily as he picked up the book that said "A-Z guide of Leporidae care."

Harry checked his presents. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front and some christmas cake. As he moved all these things aside, he saw a long, thin package lying underneath.

"What's that?" asked Newt.

"Dunno." said Harry as he pulled the package towards him.

Ron looked at shock. "Is that a broomstick?"

"Only one way to find out." said Harry as he opened the package. Then, Ron and Harry gasped.

It was a broomstick. But not any broomstick: A Firebolt. It was just as beautiful as the one he saw from the Diagon Alley. It had a smooth handle and a streamlined birch twig.

"Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry.

"Nope. No cards." said Newt as he checked the wrapper.

"I wonder who sent you this." said Ron.

"It probably wasn't the Dursley's." chuckled Harry.

"Well it certainly wasn't from any of us." said Newt.

"Maybe Dumbledore? I mean, he did give you the invisibility cloak." said Ron.

"No. That was just him returning what was mine. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. I'm pretty sure he can't go around giving something like this to students. " said Harry.

"Maybe that's why he sent it secretly! In case some git like Malfoy said it was favouritism." said Ron. Then he jerked his head up, grinning widely. "Malfoy! Wait till he sees this. Oh, I should borrow Colin's camera. I want to take a picture of this."

"Nevermind picture. Who sent me this?" said Harry.

"Maybe Professor McGonagall? I mean, she did send you your Nimbus. Not to mention, she's a hardcore Quidditch fan." said Newt.

"Or maybe…." said Ron looking thoughtful. Then he snapped his fingers. "I know Lupin!"

"What? That's ridiculous. If he had money to buy a top class broom, he would have gotten himself few nice robes already!" said Harry.

"But he does seem to like you. And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you." said Ron.

"Away? He was sick!" said Harry.

"Yeah but he wasn't in the Hospital Wing. I was there for detention remember?"

"Lupin really was sick." Newt said rather forcefully. "He probably needed to go to St Mungos. Not the infirmary. He was sick, it was probably not the one who got you this broom."

"Guess you are right. I mean, Lupin probably couldn't afford this."

"What're you guys talking about?" Hermione had just come in, wearing her dressing gown and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.

"Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pyjama pocket.

But Hermione wasn't listening. Newt quickly got out some catnip and put some on Seamus's bed as Hermione dropped Crookshanks on that bed.

"Is… Is that Firebolt?!" gasped Hermione. "Who sent you that?"

"No idea. No card." said Harry shrugging.

To his great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip.

"What's the matter with you?" said Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"

Ron looked annoyed. "Quite good? It's the best broom out there!"

"So it must've been really expensive…"

"You think? Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together," said Ron happily.

"Well… who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione.

"Who cares?" said Ron impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly.

"Hermione, I know you are bit shaky on broom but Ron's pretty good you know. No need to be afraid." said Newt.

"That's not the point! The point!" said Hermione.

Then, shrill, tiny, whistling was filling the room. The Pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from Uncle Vernon's old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor.

"I forgot about that!" Harry said, bending down and picking up the Sneakoscope. "Wonder what's wrong with it."

"Dunno." said Ron while keeping an eye on Crookshanks. He pulled out Scabbers and gently petted it. Scabbers looked really thin and looked as if he lost few patches of fur.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Harry and Ron spent rest of the day examining the broom. Hermione was looking at them darkly while Newt was looking at Hermione suspiciously.

At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape,Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch the caretaker. Hagrid wasn't there, probably crying in his hut.

There were only 6 students. Harry, Ron, Newt, Hermione a Gryffindor 1st year and a Slytherin 5th year.

"Welcome! Since there is so few of us now, I felt like there is no need for house tables! Sit any where you like!" said Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione sat down side by side at the end of the table.

"Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape. Snape reluctantly tugged one and with a huge bang, a large witches hat with stuffed vulture appeared on his head.

Harry and Ron tried there best not to laugh while Snape looked furious. He still remembered the incident with the boggart. He pushed the hat to Dumbledore, who happily put on the hat.

"Dig in!" he advised the table, beaming.

As Harry was helping himself to roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor Trelawney came in.

"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her misty voice. "I saw myself abandoning by solitary lunch and joining you. How could I refuse the fate?"

"Welcome then! Let me get you a chair." said Dumbledore.

And he did draw a chair in midair with his wand, which fall between Professor Snape and McGonagall, who both seemed rather unhappy with the sitting.

Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down. She scanned the table and suddenly let out a soft scream.

"No Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

"We'll risk it, Sybil," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."

Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table.

Professor Trelawney looked around. "Where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

"But surely you already knew that, Sybil?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised.

Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look. "Of course I did. But one should not parade that one knows all. I normally act like I do not posses the inner eye."

"You don't say." said Professor McGonagall tartly.

"I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you gave him his potion?"

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.

"Good, Then he should be up and about in no time… " said Dumbledore as he turned to the 1st year Gryffindor. "Derek, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent."

Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Harry and Ron got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.

"My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?"

"Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at Harry.

"I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."

Ron couldn't hold in his laugh which made Professor Trelawney look very annoyed.

"Well, we better start heading up. Hermione, Newt coming?" said Harry.

"No. I need a word with professor McGonagall." said Hermione.

Newt suddenly gasped. "Hermione, you wouldn't." whispered Newt.

Hermione didn't say anything but kept her mouth tightly shut.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"Nothing. You two should head up. I will try to talk Hermione out of it." said Newt.

Ron and Harry left the great hall, looking confused.

When they reached the portrait hole they found Sir Cadogan enjoying a Christmas party several other portraits.

"Merry! hic! Christmas! Password?"

"Scurvy cur," said Ron.

"And the same to you, sir!" roared Sir Cadogan, as the painting swung forward to admit them.

Harry went straight up to the dormitory, collected his Firebolt and the Broomstick Servicing Kit Hermione had given him for his birthday, brought them downstairs and tried to find something to do with the Firebolt. But the broomstick was in such a perfect shape, he didn't need to polish the broom.

Harry and Ron sat down and admired the broom until the portrait door opened.

Newt came in looking very anxious. "Harry! Harry I tried my best but Hermione wouldn't listen! I'm so sorry!" Newt frantically apologized.

"Newt, what are you talking about?" asked Harry.

But Newt couldn't answer because the portrait door swung opened and Professor McGonagall and Hermione came in. Newt groaned.

Hermione walked around them, sat down, picked up the nearest book and hid her face behind it.

Harry wondered what Professor McGonagall was doing here because she normally only came to the Common Room to give announcements.

"So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."

Harry and Ron looked around at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her upside down book.

"May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of their hands

"Hmm… No card, no message of any kind?"

"Yes."

"Well in that case… I"m going to have to take this Potter."

"What!" said Harry, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down..."

"Strip it down?" repeated Ron looking at Professor McGonagall as if she was mad.

"It will only take few weeks. You will have it back when it is completely jynx free."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor!"

"You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her.

"I'm sorry Harry. I tried to talk Hermione out of it. But she completely ignored me." said Newt.

Ron rounded on Hermione. "Why did you go and told McGonagall about it?"

Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly. "Because I thought, and Professor McGonagall agrees with me, that that broom was probably sent by Sirius Black!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Patronus

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 12: The Patronus

Harry knew Hermione meant it well, but he still couldn't help but feel angry at her. Few minutes ago, he had the best broom in the world, now because of her, he didn't know if he will get it back.

Ron was furious at Hermione. As far as he was concerned, the stripping down of a brand new Firebolt was nothing less than criminal damage. Even Newt agreed while Hermione meant well, she had no right to report it to Professor McGonagall without telling Harry.

Hermione, who remained convinced that she had acted for the best, started avoiding the common room. Harry, Newt and Ron assumed she mostly stayed at the library and didn't try to persuade her to come back.

When the term started, Wood came to Harry. "Harry! Had a good holiday?" then he lowered himself and whispered. "Listen, I've been thinking. After what happened at the last match, if the Dementors come in during the next match… I mean…. We can't afford to lose…"

"It's alright. Professor Lupin is teaching me how to ward off Dementors." said Harry.

"Oh." said Wood looking much better. "Well that's good. Another thing, have you got a new broom over the holidays? I mean, you seriously can't use a school broom during the match you know…"

"He got a Firebolt for Christmas," said Ron.

"A Firebolt? No! Are you serious? A real Firebolt?" gasped Wood.

"Don't get excited, Oliver," said Harry gloomily. "I don't have it anymore. McGonagall took it."

"What! Why? What did you do?" asked shocked Wood.

"Sirius Black," Harry said wearily. "He's supposed to be after me. So McGonagall reckons he might have sent it. So she's going to strip it down and check for jynxs."

Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker, Wood said looking rather pale. "She can't strip it down! I mean she can't! Also, how could Sirius Black buy this expensive broom? I mean, he probably couldn't have just walked into a store."

"Yeah, well tell that to McGonagall." sighed Harry.

"I'm… I'm gonna have a word with her. Maybe I can help her see reason." stuttered Wood.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Classes started again the next day. Everyone somewhat dreaded the Care of Magical Creatures class thinking the last thing anyone wanted was having a class outside in January morning, but Hagrid brought salamanders that breathed fire. Everyone had to spend the class by collecting woods so the fire will not go out and overall, it was a enjoyable class.

Of course, Divination was getting worse. Professor Trelawney started teaching palmistry and every class, she would fret over Harry, claiming he had the shortest life line she had ever seen.

Harry was most keen for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class because he wanted to start the anti Dementor lesson as soon as possible.

When Harry reminded Professor Lupin about the lesson, he said "Ah yes that. How about, eight o'clock on Thursday evening? I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this. We can't bring a real Dementor into this castle to practice."

After Harry spoke with Professor Lupin, Harry joined his friends. Ron looked at Professor Lupin and said "What do you think is wrong with him? I mean, he still looks sick."

There was a loud and impatient "tuh" from behind them. It was Hermione.

"And what are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably.

"Nothing," said Hermione.

"Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you just tutted."

"Well, isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority.

"If you don't want to tell us, don't," snapped Ron.

"Probably something wrong with his liver or something. Right Hermione?" said Newt, saying the name Hermione with bit of a force.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"She doesn't know," said Ron, staring resentfully after Hermione. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again."

"Oh she knows. But I think she does missing talking with us. Look, Harry. I know you're upset about your broom. But Hermione did it because she cared for you. Can't you try to forgive her?" said Newt.

"Newt. I understand why she did. But still, I'm just not happy about it. I might forgive her, but I just need bit of a time." said Harry.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry left Gryffindor Tower for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry arrived and waited a bit for Professor Lupin, who arrived few minutes later with a large packing case.

"What's that?" said Harry.

"Another Boggart," said Lupin. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and luckily, I found one near Mr Filch's office. This is as near as we can get for a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him."

"Okay," said Harry, glad that Lupin had found a good substitute for a real Dementor.

"So, this charm is extremely difficult. It's beyond OWL level. It's called the Patronus charm."

"How does it work?" asked Harry.

"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus, a anti dementor guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor." said Lupin. "The Patronus is a positive force that Dementors feed on, but Dementors can't hurt them because they can't feel despair. Again, I can't stress on how advanced this charm is."

"What does a Patronus look like?" said Harry curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it." At that, Harry wondered what his patronus might look like. Maybe something as huge as Hagrid holding a club? Or maybe something small and deadly?

"Now, to conjure a patronus, you say the incantation which will only work if you are concentrating as hard as you can on a single very happy memory." continued Lupin.

Happy memory? Harry wondered what he could use. Certainly, nothing from his life with the Dursleys would help. So what?

"Now, you have to understand that this should not be just any memory. It has to be something exceptionally important and happy."

Harry thought and decided on the time he first rode the broomstick.

"The incantation is Expecto Patronum." said Lupin.

"Expecto patronum," Harry repeated under his breath, "expecto patronum."

"Are you concentrating hard on your happy memory?"

"Yes." said Harry, quickly forcing his thoughts back to that first broom ride. "Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum!"

Then, something whooshed out of his end of his wand, something that looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

"Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"

"Very good," said Lupin, smiling. "Right, then. Ready to try it on a Dementor?"

"Yes," Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving towards the case with the Boggart. He tried to focus on flying but his mind was constantly bugged by the thought he might hear his mother again.

Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.

A Dementor rose slowly from the box, turning its hooded face towards Harry,.

The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over him.

"Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto-"

But the classroom and the Dementor were dissolving. Harry was falling again through thick white fog, and his mother's voice was louder than ever, echoing inside his head. "Never! I will never let you touch Harry!" "Stand aside you worthless mudblood." "Never! Over my dead body!"

"Harry!"

Harry jerked back to life. He was lying flat on his back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. He didn't have to ask what had happened.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down behind his glasses.

"Are you all right?" said Lupin.

"Yes…" Harry said as he leaned against a desk.

"Here eat this." Lupin handed him a Chocolate Frog. "I didn't expect you to be successful at the first try. No one ever is."

"It's getting worse," Harry muttered as he ate the chocolate. "I could hear her louder that time and I could heat Voldemort getting louder."

Lupin looked paler than usual. "Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand."

"I'm not giving up!" said Harry fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "I've got to do this! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"

Lupin sighed. "Alright. It appears that the memory you chose was not strong enough. Try to think about something stronger."

Harry started thinking again. What is happier then that memory? Harry thought hard and decided his feelings when Gryffindor had won the House Championship last year would be good enough.

"Ready?" asked Lupin.

Harry nodded and Lupin opened the case again. . The Dementor glided forward to Harry, getting closer and closer.

"Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum! Expecto-" yelled Harry.

White fog obscured his senses. This time, Harry heard a new voice, voice of a man, shouting.

"Lily! Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! I'll hold him off!" Then, sounds of door bursting open and a high pitched laughter again…

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

Lupin was tapping Harry hard on the face. This time it was a minute before Harry understood why he was lying on a dusty classroom floor.

"I heard my dad," Harry mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him. He tried to take on Voldemort himself so my mum could have a time to run for it…" Harry suddenly realized that there were tears on his face mingling with the sweat. Harry hastily wiped them off, not wanting Lupin to see him cry.

"You heard James?" said Lupin in a strange voice.

"Yeah…" Harry looked up. "Did you… Did you know my dad?"

"I... I did. We were friends at Hogwarts." said Lupin. "Listen, Harry, I think we should call it a night. This charm is ridiculously advanced. I shouldn't have suggested this and make you go through all this."

"No!" said Harry. "I'll have another go! I'm just not thinking what's really happy. Hang on."

Harry tried to think. Happiest thing Harry could think… One that would conjure a strong patronus. Maybe… Maybe the moment he found out he was a wizard? The moment he also realized he would be leaving the Dursleys! That, would be far more happy memory then riding brooms or winning house cup.

"Alright, let's do it again." said Harry.

Lupin looked uneasy but opened the case again.

Dementors started to flew over. Harry yelled "Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!" this time, Dementor did something unthinkable. It actually stopped for a moment. But still, the Dementor came towards Harry and Harry felt the chill fill him once again.

Harry started to hear Voldemort's voice. "Ah. James Potter. You are a pure blood yourself. Why not join me? And leave that filthy waste of a wife?"

"Never! Only waste here is you! I will never give up my wife, or my son!" Harry heard his dad yell.

"How wasteful. You would have made a fine death eater. Avada Kedavra!"

Then Harry was brought back to conscious again by Lupin, who was shaking him.

"Harry! Wake up!"

Harry got up and turned to Lupin. "My dad, he refused to join Voldemort or give up my mom. He really was brave…"

Lupin sighed deeply. "He really was." he muttered.

Then Harry remembered something. "Did you see that? Did you see the Dementor stop for a moment? The memory must have been strong! Though not strong enough. I just need to think what could make me happier then that."

"Harry, I really think we should stop. I mean, I think this charm is doing more harm than good." said Lupin.

"Please just one more time. I have a good feeling about this one." pleaded Harry.

Lupin ran his finger through his hair. "Alright. But this is the last time. No buts. After this, we're calling it a night." Lupin said firmly.

"Ok." said Harry. Come on. What could be happier then leaving the Dursleys? Think! Think!

Then Harry remembered. The day he befriended Ron. The day he met Newt. The day he rescued Hermione. The day all four of them became friends. That was the happiest memory Harry could think! For the first time, Harry had friends he cared for and who cared for him! If that isn't happy, what is?

"Alright. One last try." said Professor Lupin. Then, he opened the case again, once again letting the Dementor out.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" yelled Harry.

Harry heard the scream again, but they were faint, as if he was hearing them from far away. Harry didn't collapse, he could still see. Harry saw the Dementor halting and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Harry's wand, to hover between him and the Dementor. Harry didn't feel like fainting, but felt like he couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Riddikulus!" shouted Lupin. There was a loud crack, and Harry's cloudy Patronus vanished along with the Dementor. Harry sank down on a chair, feeling exhausted.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Professor Lupin forcing the Boggart back into the packing case with his wand. The Boggart was once again a silvery orb.

"Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Harry sat. "Excellent, Harry! That was amazing!"

"Can we have another go? Just one more go?"

"Not now. I already said this was the last try you get tonight." said Lupin firmly. He handed Harry a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate.

"Make sure you eat all of it or Madam Pomfrey might have my head. Same time next week?"

Harry nodded. Then, a thought occured him.

"Um… Professor? If you knew my dad, did you know Sirius Black?" asked Harry.

Professor Lupin looked up sharply. "What makes you ask that?" he said sharply.

"Well… I heard someone say my dad was friend with Sirius Black so I thought, maybe you might have known him."

"Yes, I knew him," he said shortly. "Or I thought I did. You'd better be off, Harry, it's getting late."

Harry left the classroom, walking along the corridor and around a corner. "I shouldn't have mentioned Black. Lupin obviously not keen on that subject." thought Harry.

Then another thing came to Harry's mind. His parents. As much as it was terrible hearing them die, it was only time he could hear his parents.

"No. They are dead. Period. No spell can bring back the dead. Don't dwell on the past. Focus on the patronus. Quidditch Match is soon." Harry told himself.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Few weeks later, Slytherins narrowly defeated Ravenclaw. Wood told the team if they beat the Ravenclaws, they would be in second place. So Wood increased the number of practice by having it practically everyday. With Lupin's patronus class and the heavy practices, Harry was more and more busy everyday, having very little time to finish homework.

Harry was working on his Potion's essay with Ron in the common room. Then, Wood walked in, looking worried.

"Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. And… Let's just say she wasn't very pleased with me." said Wood.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well… McGonagall said I had my priorities wrong and she was refraining herself from giving me a detention for caring about a broomstick over a student's live. I guess I shouldn't have said I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first."

"Look Harry. McGonagall said the whole thing will still need long. I think you should use this opportunity to order another broom. Maybe a Nimbus 2001 like Malfoy has."

"No. "I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good." Harry said sternly.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

January soon faded into February. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Harry still hadn't ordered a new broom. He was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson, whose answer was always negative.

"Potter, I'm sorry. But you can't have it back. Professor Flitwick is still checking for hurling hex. I will personally inform you when we are done so please stop badgering me." said Professor McGonagall when Harry asked her in what was about the 20th time.

To make matters even worse, Harry's anti-Dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as he had hoped. As the lessons went on, Harry could only produce a vague silvery shadow that would stop the Dementor but not drive it away. Harry felt angry with himself, guilty about his secret desire to hear his parents' voices again.

"You're expecting too much of yourself," said Professor Lupin sternly in their fourth week of practice. "For a wizard your age, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. I mean, you stopped passing out. That's a progress."

"I thought a Patronus would charge the Dementors down or something. And maybe actually make it disappear. " said Harry.

"The true Patronus does do that," said Lupin. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. "If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."

"You said it's harder if there are loads of them," said Harry.

"I have complete confidence in you," said Lupin, smiling. "How about a drink to make you feel better? I got this from the Three Broomsticks. You probably haven't tried it before." He pulled two hot bottles out of his briefcase.

"Butterbeer!" said Harry, without thinking. "Yeah, great stuff!"

Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… Um… Newt brought me one back from Hogsmeade once." said Harry. This technically wasn't a lie.

"I see," said Lupin, though he still looked slightly suspicious. "Well, a toast for hope for Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Of course, I am a teacher so I should be neutral."

They drank the butterbeer in silence, until Harry voiced something he'd been wondering for a while.

"What's under a Dementor's hood?"

Professor Lupin lowered his bottle.

"Hmmm… well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon."

"What's that?"

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss," said Lupin.

"A kiss? How is that a weapon?" asked Harry.

"It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. They clamp their mouth on the victim and suck out the soul."

Harry spat his drink out. "What! So, they kill?"

"Oh no. Much worse. You can exist without your soul as long as your brain and heart are working. But you have no sense of self, no memory, no chance of recovery, no thing. You just exist like an empty shell and your soul is gone forever."

Lupin drank a little more butterbeer, then said, "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. The Minister apparently gave the Dementors permission to perform the kiss when they find him."

Harry sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. But then he thought this was Black.

"He deserves it," he said suddenly.

"You think so?" said Lupin lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Some people…. Just need that."

He would have liked to have told Lupin about the conversation he'd overheard about Black in the Three Broomsticks, but that would have revealed him sneaking into Hogsmeade, and he knew Lupin wouldn't be very impressed by that.

So he finished his butterbeer, thanked Lupin, and left the classroom.

Harry half wished that he hadn't asked what was under a Dementor's hood, the answer had been so horrible, and he was so lost in thoughts of what it would feel like to have your soul sucked out of you that he walked headlong into Professor McGonagall halfway up the stairs.

"Potter! Watch where you're going!" said Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor."

"I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room. Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all. You've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter…"

Harry's jaw dropped. She was holding out his Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever.

"I can have it back?" Harry said weakly. "Really?"

"Yes." said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter? Do try and win. Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night."

Speechless, Harry carried the Firebolt back upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower. As he turned a corner, he saw Ron dashing toward him, grinning from ear to ear.

"She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah… Sure go ahead." said Harry, his heart lighter than it had been in a month. "You know what. I think we should make up with Hermione. She meant well."

"Yeah, all right," said Ron. "She's in the common room."

They turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.

"I wrote them down!" Neville was saying tearfully. "But I must've dropped them somewhere! Come on! You know me right?"

"A likely tale! You could be an imposter for all I care!" roared Sir Cadogan.

"Leave him alone." said Ron annoyed.

"I've lost the passwords!" Neville told them miserably. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"

"Oddsbodkins," said Harry to Sir Cadogan and the portrait door opened.

There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Harry was surrounded by people exclaiming over his Firebolt. Everyone started to ask either where he got it or if they could have a go on it.

After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Harry and Ron had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hadn't rushed over to them. Harry and Ron approached her table and at last, she looked up.

"I got it back," said Harry, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt.

"See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron.

"Well there might have been!" said Hermione. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!"

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry. "I'd better put it upstairs."

"I'll take it!" said Ron eagerly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic."

He took the Firebolt and, holding it as if it were made of glass, carried it away up the boys' staircase. Harry sat down next to Hermione, feeling awkward.

"So. How's it been?" asked Harry.

Hermione shrugged. "Just you know, busy. I take more subjects than you."

"Listen Hermione, I know you were trying to help. But please, next time? Can you at least ask me first?" said Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry. But I was just so worried. With Black and all you know." said Hermione.

"I know. Just tell me next time alright?" said Harry.

Then, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bed sheet, with Newt trying his best to calm him down. "LOOK! JUST LOOK AT THIS!" Ron yelled at Hermione.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Ron was climbing the staircase slowly. He had never touched such an expensive broom. To think Harry owned such thing! Maybe, Harry might let me have a go at it.

Ron went to the Boy's dormitory and carefully placed the broom next to Harry's bed. Now he needed to get Scabbers' rat tonic. Ron went to his bed and saw Newt standing in front of his bed, looking very nervous and white.

"Oh. Hey Ron." said Newt, sounding very anxious.

"Hey Newt. What are you doing in front of my bed?" said Ron as he walked towards the bed.

"Oh nothing. You know. Hey! Why don't we go and see Harry and Hermione?" said Newt in forced cheerful manner.

"Yeah sure. As soon as I get Scabbers' rat tonic." said Ron as he went towards his bed.

Newt grabbed Ron's arm. "Why don't we go right now?" said Newt rather forcefully.

"What's up with you? I just need to get my rat tonic." said Ron as he freed his arm from Newt.

Then, Ron saw his bedsheet and screamed. Newt groaned. "Oh no. This is not gonna be pretty." thought Newt.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THIS BEDSHEET!" Ron shouted.

"N...no." said Hermione trembling.

"BLOOD! SCABBERS' BLOOD!" yelled Ron.

Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered.

"Ron, please calm down." said Newt desperately.

"NO! I"M NOT GOING TO BLOODY CALM DOWN! AND GUESS WHAT HERMIONE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I FOUND ON THE BEDSHEET?" growled Ron.

"N...no." said Hermione, who looked like she was dreading the answer.

Ron threw something down onto Hermione's parchment. Hermione and Harry leaned forward. Lying on top was several long ginger cat hair.

A/N Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	13. Chapter 13: Lions vs Eagles Match

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 13: Lions vs Eagles Match

It looked as if Ron and Hermione's friendship was over. Both were angry at each other for different reasons, and it looked as if they will never ever make up.

Ron was mad at Hermione for never taking Crookshanks attacking Scabbers seriously. He was even more angry when Hermione suggested (although rather weakly) that Ron check under boy's bed for Scabbers.

Hermione stood her point and said Ron had absolutely zero proof that Crookshanks ate Scabbers. She also pointed out that the ginger hair could have been there since the Christmas Break and Ron is just accusing Crookshanks since he hated him the day he met him.

Harry and Newt tried there best to bring them together or at least make them feel better. Harry tried to comfort Ron who took the loss of his rat very badly.

"Come on Ron. Maybe Hermione is right. Maybe Scabbers is somewhere under the beds." said Harry. That was not a right thing to say to Ron.

"Are you seriously siding with her mate? She did nothing when Crookshanks attacked Scabbers and once something I knew would happen happened, she doesn't even apologize!" said Ron angrily.

Meanwhile, Newt tried to approach Hermione.

"Hermione, I mean, it's not exactly a secret that Crookshanks always attacked Scabbers. Also, it's natural Ron feels upset about loss of his pet. Wouldn't you be? Maybe you should apologize to him." said Newt calmly. But reaction he got from Hermione was the exact opposite.

Hermione slammed her book and glared at Newt. "Apologize?! Why should I? He has no proof Crookshanks attacked that rat, or a proof that that rat is even dead! First the Firebolt, now that stupid rat! Everything is my fault around here!" Hermione said shrilly and she left the common room.

Ron took the loss of Scabbers very badly. Everyone tried to comfort him but nothing seemed to work.

"Come on Ron. You always said Scabbers was lazy and boring." said George.

"Yeah. But that didn't mean I wanted it dead." said Ron gloomily.

"Besides, wasn't Scabbers bit tiddly recently? Maybe it was going to hit the bucket anytime." said Fred.

"Fred!" yelled Ginny.

"What? Maybe this is better. This way, it was at least painless for him. You know gone in one bite…" said Fred. But Fred didn't get to finish his sentence because Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed at Fred's nose. Soon, Fred started screaming and ran off frantically waving off something that looked like yellow bats.

"Thanks Ginny." said Ron as he sighed. "Look, I appreciate you guys trying to make me feel better. But Scabbers… I had him for quite a long time. It's gonna be a long time before I forget him. And no, Newt I don't want a rabbit."

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Still, Harry thought about how to make Ron feel better. Then, Harry persuaded Ron to come along to the Quidditch practice so he could have a few go with the Firebolt when they were finished with the practice. That helped Ron keep his mind off of Scabbers for a moment.

Madam Hooch, who was overseeing the practice, rather reluctantly handed Harry his broom. "Very fine broom you got here Mr Potter. Perfect balance, incredibly fast! Not to mention it's very stable while changing direction."

Hearing those comments only made Harry and Ron wanting to try the broom more. The Gryffindor team gathered around Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow's match.

"Harry, I've just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. A fourth year, pretty good…"

"Also not bad on eyes." sniggered George.

The three chaser girls rolled their eyes while Wood looked less than happy. "Shut it. The point is Harry, she might be not bad of a player, but she does ride Comet 260, which is a joke compared to Firebolt. Also Harry? How's the… you know Dementor...?" asked Wood.

"I'm still learning but I don't think I will be going down like next time if the Dementors attack me." said Harry.

"Good. Alright! Mount your brooms! Enough chit chat two of you!" Wood barked at the twins. "Alright, Harry. It's time we see what that broom is capable of."

Harry mounted his Firebolt, and kicked off from the ground. It was better than he'd ever dreamed. The Firebolt turned with the lightest touch as if it could read his mind, and it flew with such a speed that everything looked blurry. He could dive quickly and fly high up just as quickly. When Harry turned to see the Quidditch team he saw that they were either slack jawed, looking with envy or in Wood's case, grinning widely.

"Ravenclaws won't stand a chance." said Wood happily.

It was the best practice ever, with the entire team inspired by the Firebolt, they all performed faultlessly. For the first time, Wood didn't had to make a single criticism. When the practice was over, everyone except Ron and Harry left to the Gryffindor tower.

Ron took the Firebolt from Harry with shaking hands. Ron mounted his broom and soon started to fly around the stadium in incredibly fast speed. Ron definitely looked better than before.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

The next day was the match between the Lions and the Eagles. Harry went down to breakfast while other boys insisted that he brought the broom down with him. When Harry entered the Great Hall with the Firebolt, everyone in the hall looked at him.

The Gryffindors were grinning ear to ear while Slytherins looked dumbstruck. Some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs even came over to the Gryffindor table to have a look at the Firebolt.

"Did you look at Malfoy's face?" sniggered Ron.

"He's mad. Now that he realize he doesn't have the best broom in the school." smirked Newt.

Wood was showing off the broom to everyone very proudly. Cedric came by to Harry to congratulate him for getting a great replacement for the Nimbus. Even Percy looked excited. He secretly told he made a 10 Galleons bet with his Ravenclaw girlfriend but didn't have 10 Galleons. He was positive that Harry would win this match.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice. Malfoy had arrived with his two dimwit sidekicks.

"I believe I can." said Harry calmly.

"Does it come with a parachute function? You will need that in case a Dementor gets near you." said Malfoy while his two goons sniggered.

"Oh, doesn't your broom have that function? I guess I have the better broom." Harry answered casually.

The Gryffindor team all laughed while red faced Malfoy walked away to his table.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

After breakfast, Harry went down to the locker room with his Quidditch team. The weather was nice and cool, unlike the previous match.

Oliver gave his usual pep talk. "Alright this is it. If we lose this one, we are out. Just, just do like we practiced yesterday alright?"

They walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Gryffindor Quidditch team walked to the center where the Ravenclaw Quidditch team were already waiting.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain. "Mount your brooms. On my whistle. 3, 2, 1."

Harry kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom. Harry went high and looked around for the Snitch while listening to Lee's commentary.

"They are off! And my goodness, can I just say what a brilliant broomstick Potter has? Of course it is, after all the broom that is the choice of national team's broom for next year Quidditch."

"Jordan! Focus on the match!" interrupted Professor McGonagall.

"Right. But you have to admit, that is some sweet broom. I mean, according to the latest broom magazine, Firebolt has built in auto break and other functions like-"

"Jordan! The match please?"

"Oh alright. The Gryffindors are currently on lead by 30 to 0. Spinnet has the Quaffle now and she passes it to Johnson." Lee started to commentate about the match. Harry started to look for the snitch while the Cho Chang tailed him. Of course, she was falling behind him with her Comet 260.

Harry dived towards the ground and Cho did the same. Harry then soared up before he reached the ground, feeling brilliant. Just then, near the Gryffindor goal post, Harry saw the Snitch.

Harry started to fly towards the Snitch and saw Cho still tailing him. He realized that rather than looking for the Snitch herself, she decided to follow Harry. "So, you're going to follow me around? Well, let's see if you can." thought Harry.

Harry dived down and then pulled out of the dive sharply. He saw that Cho didn't manage to get out of the dive as smoothly as he did. Harry smirked and rushed after the snitch. As he got close and closer, he heard Cho screaming as she pointed at something.

In the direction she pointed, 3 cloaked Dementors were coming closer to him. Without hesitating, Harry pulled out his wand and yelled "Expecto Patronum!"

Something large and silvery came out of his wand and darted to the direction where the Dementors were. Harry didn't stay to watch what the patronus did to the Dementors. He flew quickly towards the Snitch. He reached out his hand and when he grasped his hands, he felt the small golden snitch on his hand.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Lee yelled "GRYFFINDOR WINS! THE SCORE IS 190 to 20! GOOD JOB HARRY!""

The whole team hugged Harry so tightly, Harry thought he was going to suffocate. "That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all kissed Harry while Fred had him in a grip so tight Harry felt as though his head would come off.

In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Gryffindors were rushing towards him and before he knew it, Harry was engulfed by the crowd.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Ron kept screaming.

"Harry that was brilliant!" said Newt smiling widely.

"Thanks Harry! I now have 10 galleons!" yelled Percy.

"Well done Harry. Well done!" boomed Hagrid.

"That was quite some Patronus," said a voice in Harry's ear. Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin, who was shaking and smiling.

"The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"

"Well… That was because there weren't any Dementors… Why don't you come and see." said Professor Lupin.

He led Harry out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field.

"You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin.

Harry stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint with hooded robes. Next to them was Professor McGonagall looking furious.

"Do you boys think this funny? A dirty low sabotage against the Gryffindor seeker! That will be 50 points from Slytherin and a week detention with Mr Filch for all four of you! And I will be telling Professor Dumbledore about this!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

This, just made the Gryffindor victory even better.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

There was a huge loud party in the Gryffindor common room. The Weasley twins outdid themselves and brought all kinds of sweets and drink from Hogsmeade, courtesy to Messr Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs.

One one person was not joining the party. Hermione was in the corner, trying to read a huge book on ancient runes. Harry walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey, did you come to the match?" said Harry.

"Of course I did. You did well. Excuse me but I need to read this by monday." said Hermione without looking up.

"Hermione, come join the fun." urged Harry.

"No. I have too much to do. Besides, I don't think I will be welcomed." said Hermione glancing at Ron.

Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "You know, these fudge flies used to be Scabber's favorite. If only he wasn't eaten."

Hermione burst into tears and went to the girl's dormitory sobbing.

"Can't you give her a break?" Harry asked Ron quietly.

"No," said Ron flatly. "I already told you. If she apologized to me even once, I would have stopped. But she never admits it. I'm still waiting for that apology you know."

"Ron, I'm currently laying some baits Scabbers might like. He might really not be dead. Just be nicer to Hermione please?" sighed Newt.

"I will only stop when she apologize." said Ron firmly, not considering the fact that Scabbers might not be dead.

The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her sleeping gown and yelled at them to go to bed.

Harry was exhausted by that point and he immediately fall asleep when he went to bed. He had a very pleasant dream.

He was in a wood where he could hear hooves. Harry turned around and saw that there was a majestic stag with a large antler standing in front of him. The stag had something in its mouth, a white flower. Harry reached his hand to pet the stag, when he was awoken from his dream by a scream.

"AARGH! NOOO!" The scream was coming from Ron. Harry reached for his glasses and put them on, while he heard other movements from other beds, except Newt's which was surprisingly quiet.

"What's going on?" Harry thought he heard the dormitory door slam.

At last finding the divide in his curtains, he ripped them back, and at the same moment, Dean lit his lamp.

Ron was sitting up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, a look of utmost terror on his face.

"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!"

"What?"

"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"

"You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" said Dean.

"Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!"

They all scrambled out of bed and bolted down the staircase. Other people were awoken by the scream as well. Harry quickly looked down but there was no one in the common room.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?"

"I'm telling you, I saw him!"

"What's going on?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.

"Alright, who's ready for second round?" said Fred brightly.

"Everyone back upstairs! No more party!" said Percy as he hurried to the common room in his pajamas, which had the Head Boy badge.

"Percy! Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still.

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You obviously ate too much to eat, Ron and had a nightmare. Now why don't you…"

"Percy! This is serious! I'm not dreaming!"

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.

"I am just as happy as you guys that Gryffindor won the match but this is ridiculous! I expected Head Boy better!"

"I didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare."

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You… You did? What about the password!" said Professor McGonagall.

"He told me the password! He even had the whole week's worth! He read them off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd, looking very pale.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence, and Neville raised his hand slowly into the air.

A/N Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	14. Chapter 14: Message from the map

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

A/N: Over 1400 views! Thank you! Also, special shout out to His-Lady-Outlaw, for leaving a review so often! Thank You!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 14: Message from the map

After the whole fiasco, no one in Gryffindor tower slept that night. Everyone stayed up in the common room while the teachers searched the tower. To their dismay, Professor McGonagall told them Black had gotten away.

After this night, teachers have gone very paranoid and nervous. The security went extremely tight. Only good outcome of this incident was the fact that Sir Cadogan was fired. Fat Lady was back, although she was still very nervous. She only agreed to return when the school promised to give her extra protection with the security trolls.

Filch started to board up all the passages, except for the one Harry used to sneak into Hogsmeade. The twins weren't lying when they said Filch didn't know about that passage. Harry was relieved because if Filch knew about this, he wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmeade anymore.

Another good outcome was that Ron became an instant celebrity. He would happily tell everyone what happened that night, even going far as to give a whole lot of detail. Then, when Ron was telling few younger years about the incident, one of them asked a question, "Why did Black runaway from the scene?"

Harry couldn't help but wonder about that as well. Wasn't he in there for Harry? If Black could kill 12 people with single spell, why did he hesitate to kill a boy, in a room filled with unarmed boys?

Neville was in total disgrace. Enraged Professor McGonagall banned him from going to Hogsmeade visits and forbade anyone from giving him passwords. Poor Neville now had to wait for someone whenever he had to go to the common room. Worst thing for Neville was the fact that he received a Howler from his grandmother one morning, that went on and on about how he disgraced his family.

"Poor Neville." murmured Ron.

"Yeah. That's gotta be the loudest Howler I ever heard." shuddered Newt.

Then, Hedwig swooped by and dropped a letter on Harry. It was from Hagrid.

 ** _Dear Harry, Newt and Ron,_**

 ** _How about having tea with me this afternoon 'round six? I'll come collect you from the castle, SO DON'T GO OUT ON YOUR OWN. JUST WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL._**

 ** _Hagrid_**

"I bet Hagrid wants be to tell me about Black." said Ron excitedly.

"I don't know. Wouldn't have Hagrid already heard about that?" said Harry.

"Maybe he got some news about Buckbeak." said Newt.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

At six, the trio slipped out of the common room, passed the security trolls and went to the Entrance Hall, where Hagrid was waiting for them.

"Hey Hagrid! You want to hear about Black?" asked Ron cheerfully a they walked towards Hagrid's cabin.

"Nah, already heard about it." grunted Hagrid. Ron looked bit put out by that.

The first thing they saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched out on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets.

This time, Newt didn't walk over to Buckbeak to pet him. Instead, Newt was staring at Buckbeak, who let out a happy cry once he saw Newt, with a thoughtful expression.

When Harry turned his attention away from Buckbeak, he saw a gigantic, hairy brown suit and a very horrible yellow-and-orange tie hanging from the top of Hagrid's wardrobe door.

"What are they for, Hagrid?" said Harry.

"Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures," said Hagrid. "It's this Friday. I'm takin him and me to London together. I even booked two beds for Knight Bus."

Harry felt pang of guilt. To be honest, him and Ron have not been working on the case recently. With Harry awing over his Firebolt and Ron busy telling others his adventure, only Newt has been actually working on the case, even though he didn't have much luck working alone. Harry didn't know whether Hermione was working on the case because she distanced herself from them.

Hagrid must have noticed Harry and Ron's face because he waved his hand. "'S alright you two. I should have worked on this alone anyway. Rock cake?" offered Hagrid. All three of them didn't want to risk breaking their teeth so they declined.

Hagrid then poured tea and set down on the chair. "Listen, there's somethin I have to tell you three about."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Hermione." said Hagrid.

"What about her." snapped Ron.

"Look, she's bin lonely lately. With you guys not talking to her about Firebolt, and now yer not talkin to her because of Scabbers…."

"She wouldn't apologize about Scabber!" Ron said angrily.

"Look, she's bin crying a lot. She's takes more subject than you guys right? Even with all the work, she still wanted to help me with the case." said Hagrid rather seriously.

"Hagrid, I saw Hermione in the library but she doesn't want to talk to us. I tried to approach to her but she ran away." sighed Newt.

"Even though she might say otherwise, Hermione is feelin guilty about Scabbers! What I wanted to say was I thought you guys valued friendship more than just brooms or rats." said Hagrid.

Harry and Ron exchanged uncomfortable looks while Newt remained quiet.

"She was even worse when she heard Black nearly stabbed you Ron. She cried even more than she did before. Yeh know she means well." said Hagrid.

"Hagrid. All I ask is one simple thing. Just apologize! If she quit defending that stupid cat and just admit her fault, I would stop all this! But she wouldn't hear a word about it!" Ron said angrily.

"Well… people can be bit stupid about their pets." said Hagrid.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

When the trio returned from Hagrid, they saw that there was a crowd in the common room.

"Hogsmeade, next weekend!" said Ron as he looked at what the crowd was looking at. "So, you coming?" he asked quietly to Harry.

"Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes…" Harry said, even more quietly.

"Harry!" said a voice in his right ear. He turned around and saw it was Hermione.

"Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again… I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" said Hermione.

"I'm sorry, do you hear something Harry?" said Ron without even glancing at Hermione.

"Hermione, Black there is only like 6 people who knows about that passageway in Hogwarts. It's probably safe." Newt tried to reason.

"I can't believe two of you! You actually encourage Harry to go to Hogsmeade especially when Black was so close to catching Harry? I swear, if you go Harry, I am going to professor-"

"Oh! So you're trying to get Harry expelled? Haven't you done enough damage lately?" snapped Ron.

Hermione's eyes welled with tears and she ran back to girl's dormitory.

"That was bit harsh." murmured Harry.

"Harry, she's trying to get you expelled. I had to be harsh." said Ron, although he looked bit uncomfortable after seeing Hermione cry. "Anyway, you have to come to this visit. You haven't even been to Zonko's yet!"

"Yeah. I mean, if we take extra cautions, it won't be so bad right?" said Newt.

"Alright. But I'm taking my invisibility cloak this time." said Harry.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

On Saturday morning, Harry packed his Invisibility Cloak in his bag, slipped the Marauder's Map into his pocket, and went down to breakfast with everyone else. Hermione kept shooting suspicious looks down the table at him, but he avoided her eye.

When Ron and Newt was about to leave, Harry waved at them "See you when you get back!"

Ron grinned and winked while Newt gave him a thumbs up and left.

Harry hurried up to the third floor, slipping the Marauder's Map out of his pocket as he went. He was about to open the passage when he saw a dot that said Neville Longbottom coming closer to him.

"Harry! Right, I forgot! You are also not going to Hogsmeade!" said Neville.

"Er.. yeah. What are you up to?" Harry said nervously.

"Nothing," shrugged Neville. "Want a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Um… Not now. I was going to library to finish Lupin's essay about vampire."

"Really? I'll go with you. I haven't done it either." said Neville brightly.

"Um.. On second thought, I think I finished that essay." Harry said quickly, while trying to think what to tell Neville. Then suddenly, Neville gasped and Harry turned to see what Neville gasped at. It was Snape.

"Hello. What are you two doing here? Rather odd place for a social meeting." said Snape.

"Um.. We just met here coincedently. I was on my way and Neville just happen to be passing by." said Harry.

"Is that so? You have a rather odd habit of showing up in unexpected places Potter. I suggest the pair of you return to Gryffindor Tower, where you belong." said Snape while he was looking suspiciously at the statue of one eyed witch.

Harry and Neville set off without another word. Harry managed to shake Neville off by giving the password to Fat Lady and helping Neville go into the common room. Once Neville was gone, he quickly pulled out the map. The corridor with the one eyed witch was empty. Snape was now back in his office.

He sprinted back to the one eyed witch and went inside and sprinted to Hogsmeade. Once he arrived, he hid beneath his Invisibility Cloak, emerged into the sunlight outside Honeydukes and prodded Ron in the back.

"It's me," he muttered.

"You took longer than we thought you would." said Newt.

"What kept you?" Ron hissed.

"Snape was hanging around."

They soon began to explore the Hogsmeade. The post office was fascinating, but what was more fascinating was Zonko's. There were jokes and tricks to fulfil even Fred's and George's wildest dreams. Harry passed Ron some gold, and they left the shop with lighter money bag, but heavier pocket. Harry bought all kinds of prank item and was excited to try them.

After the Zonko's they went to the Shrieking Shack, a place rumored to be the most haunted place in Britain. Harry was feeling rather hot and was about to take his cloak off, when he heard a voice. To his dismay, it was Malfoy and his two goons.

"Father should be sending me an owl soon. He had to go to hearing after hearing about my arm. About how I nearly lost my arm. I really wish I could hear that great hairy moron trying to defend himself… That Hippogriff is as good as dead." Malfoy cackled as his two goons joined him.

Harry looked at Newt and Newt looked as if he wanted to rip Malfoy's head off, an unusually violent behavior for Newt.

Malfoy suddenly caught sight of Ron and Newt and split his face to a malevolent grin.

"What are you two blood traitors doing here?" he sneered. "Came to see your dream house Weasley? That house is a manor compared to that wreck you live in. Suppose you want to visit him or something Scamander?" Malfoy sneered as he looked at the Shrieking Shack and Newt's tattered suitcase.

Ron looked like he wanted to pounce at Malfoy while Newt looked same. Before the situation could go out of hand, Harry whispered to two of them "Leave him to me."

"Also, about that Hippogriff. I just can't stop smiling when I think about what will happen to it. Wish I could see that beast lose its head.d?" Malfoy laughed.

Newt put down his suitcase and was about to reach for his wand. Then, suddenly

SPLAT!

Malfoy's head jerked forward as the mud hit him; his blonde hair was suddenly dripping in muck.

Ron had to hold onto a fence to keep himself standing because he was laughing so hard. Newt was sniggering loudly and wondering where Harry was right now.

Malfoy and his two goons spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly around, Malfoy trying to wipe his hair clean.

"What was that? Who did that?" Malfoy shouted.

"Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Ron causally.

"Of course, this place probably isn't the most haunted place in Britain for nothing." Newt said in equally casual voice.

Harry silently sniggered. Those two were putting up a great act! Harry sneaked along the path, where a particularly sloppy puddle yielded some foul-smelling, green sludge.

SPLATTER!

This time, Crabbe and Goyle was hit.

"It came from over there!" said Malfoy, wiping his face, and staring at a spot some six feet to the left of Harry.

Crabbe blundered forward, but Harry dodged him and picked up a stick and lobbed it on his back. As Ron was the only person Crabbe could see, he started to go towards Ron. Harry stuck out his leg and Crabbe stumbled and caught Harry's cloak. Harry felt a great tug and the cloak slid off his face.

For a split second, Malfoy stared at him. And then he screamed. "AARGH!" he screamed pointing at Harry's head. Then he ran away. Harry quickly pulled up his cloak, but the damage was done.

"Oh no, run Harry!" said Newt.

"Better run for it! If Malfoy tells anyone, you're finished!" said Ron.

"See you." said Harry and he rushed towards Hogsmeade. Would Malfoy believe what he had seen? Would anyone believe Malfoy?

Back into Honeydukes, back down the cellar steps, across the stone floor, through the trapdoor. Harry pulled off the cloak, tucked it under his arm, and ran, flat out, along the passage. Malfoy would get back first, and how long would it take for him to find a teacher?

Harry ran as fast as he could. Harry didn't stop until he arrived at the statue. In case Malfoy tipped off a teacher, Harry quickly hid his invisibility cloak in a shadowy corner. Then, Harry heard footsteps approaching. It was Snape, who was smiling, which meant trouble for Harry.

"Come with me Potter." said Snape. Snape lead Harry to his office and made him sit. Harry sat, but Snape didn't.

"Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," said Snape. "He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley and Scamander. And no one else."

Harry said nothing and Snape continued. "He said, from a direction where no one was, a mud came flying to him. How do you think that happened?"

"I don't know sir." said Harry, trying to look surprised. But Snape didn't look convinced.

"Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?"

"Not really."

"He said. It was your head, floating in a midair."

"Maybe he's hallucinating. You know, Madam Pomfrey is here for a reason." said Harry.

"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape. "If your head was there, it means so was your body."

"I was in Gryffindor tower." said Harry.

"Can anyone prove it?" snapped Snape.

"Do I have to?" challenged Harry.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Just imagine what others would say. The ministry has stepped up to protect famous Harry Potter from Sirius Black, but no! Harry Potter is much too important to care about others. Famous Harry Potter will go anywhere he want, not caring about consequences."

Harry remained silent. "You are just like you pathetic arrogant father. Alway strutting around, thinking just because he had bit of Quidditch talent, he was better than everyone."

"My father didn't strut." said Harry. "Neither do I."

"He didn't care much about rules. Always walking around with swollen head."

"Shut up!" Harry was suddenly on his feet. Rage such as he had not felt since his last night in Privet Drive was coursing through him.

"What did you say?" growled Snape.

"I said shut up. I know the truth. You two hated each other. Guess what else I know? He also saved your life! Dumbledore told me! If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't even be here! You know, when someone saves your life, you normally at least feel gratitude. Why don't you?"

Snape looked murderous. "And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" he whispered. "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?"

Harry bit his lip. He didn't know what had happened and didn't want to admit it. Snape must have figured it out.

"I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter," he said, a terrible grin twisting his face. "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you. Your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment."

"Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat suddenly.

Harry's heart was pounding. "Um… why?"

"Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"

Harry slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's product and Marauder's map.

"What's this?"

"Ron and Newt gave it to me in last Hogsmeade visit." said Harry.

"And this?" said Snape pointing and the Marauder's map.

"Just an old parchment."

Snape turned it over, his eyes on Harry. "Surely you don't need such this old parchment? Why don't I just throw it away?" His hand moved toward the fire.

"No!" Harry said quickly.

"So!" said Snape. "Is this another treasured gift from Weasley? Or is it from Scamander? Or is it a secret letter? Could it be an instruction to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Let me see, let me see…" he muttered, taking out his wand and tapped the parchment. "Reveal your secret!"

Nothing happened.

"Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply. It stayed blank.

"I, Professor Snape of Hogwarts, demand that you reveal your secret!" Snape barked.

Then, letters began to appear on the parchment.

 _"Mr Moony presents his compliment to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."_

Snape froze. Harry stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.

 **"Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."**

 _ **"Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."**_

"Mr Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

Harry waited for the blow to fall.

"So…" said Snape softly. "We'll see about this…" Snape walked over to the fire, grabbed fistful of powder from a jar and threw it into the flames.

"Lupin! I want a word!"

Seconds later, Lupin stepped out of the fireplace, looking confused.

"What's wrong Severus?"

"I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this." said Snape as he pointed at the Marauder's map.

Lupin looked rather taken back at the parchment. Did he knew about it? Wondered Harry.

"This parchment is clearly filled with Dark magic. This is your expertise. Where do you think Potter got this?"

Lupin looked up and glanced at Harry, warning him not to interrupt.

"Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Probably got it from a joke shop."

"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "A joke shop? Wouldn't it be more likely that he got it from the manufacturers?" Harry didn't understand what Snape was talking about.

"Harry, do you know any of these people?" he asked.

"No. Never heard of them." said Harry.

"See Severus? Probably a Zonko's product." said Lupin.

Then, the door burst open and Ron came in.

"I.. gave... Harry…. that...stuff," Ron panted. "I… bought it… from Zonko's…"

"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron come with me, I need a word about the homework."

Harry didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office.

He. Ron, and Lupin walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Harry turned to Lupin.

"Professor, I-"

"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly. He looked around to see no one was around and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. I also happen to know this is a map."

Harry and Ron looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. But, I am astounded that you didn't hand it in. Especially after what happened last time when someone left an information lying around. I'm not going to let you have it back."

Harry had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest.

"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"

"Because…" Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."

"Do you know them?" said Harry, impressed.

"We've met," he said shortly. He was looking at Harry more seriously than ever before.

"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave up their lives to keep you alive. Gambling their sacrifice is a poor way to repay them."

He walked away, leaving Harry feeling worse by far than he had at any point in Snape's office. Did his careless action meant he was disgracing his parents?

Slowly, he and Ron mounted the marble staircase.

"It's my fault," said Ron abruptly. "I persuaded you to go. Lupin's right, it was stupid, we should not have done it."

They reached the corridor where the security trolls were pacing, and Hermione and Newt walking toward them. Newt was looking furious while Hermione's face told Harry that she heard what happened. Did she tell Professor McGonagall? Was that why Newt looked enraged?

"Come to have a gloat at us?" said Ron. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"No," said Hermione with trembling lip.

Newt angrily threw a letter on the ground.

"What is it Newt?" asked Harry.

Newt said nothing but started to mutter various curses under his breath.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed." said Hermione, and tears started to fell on her cheeks.

A/N Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	15. Chapter 15: The Quidditch Final

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

A/N: Over 1500 views!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 15: The Quidditch final

Harry picked up the letter and looked at Hermione and Newt. Hermione still had tears on her cheeks while Newt was seething. The letter was damp and had tear drops smudged on it.

 _ **Dear Hermione and Newt**_

 _ **We lost the case. Execution date to be fixed. Beaky has enjoyed London. I won't forget all the help you guys gave us.**_

 _ **Hagrid**_

"They can't do this. Buckbeak isn't dangerous." said Harry.

"Tell that the committee. Old Lucius Malfoy and his little friend Macnair made sure they kill Buckbeak." Newt said angrily.

"There will be an appeal. But… I don't think there is much chance." said Hermione wiping her eyes.

"Oh yes there is." said Ron firmly. "This time, it won't be just the two of you guys. I'll help."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione flung her arms around Ron and broke down. Ron stiffened and awkwardly patted her back. "I'm… I'm so sorry about Scabbers."

"Um… It's alright. I mean… He was old… Maybe Fred was right. He might have died anytime soon. Maybe mom and dad might get me something new." said Ron.

Harry smiled and Newt looked less angry. The Quartet was finally back together.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione wanted to go visit Hagrid immediately, but the recent security measure made it almost impossible to go. Only chance they could see him was during the Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Poor Hagrid looked both very shocked and sad about the verdict.

"It's all my fault. I had me tongue tied and couldn speak properly. I couldn look even properly read the infos Newt and Hermione gave. Then… Lucius Malfoy stood up and told the committee that Beaky was dangerous. Macnair second him and then… You know what happened." Hagrid said miserably.

"Come on. Don't give up yet! There's still the appeal! We are working on it harder than before!" said Ron.

But it looked as if Hagrid already lost all hope. "I know your tryin. But committee is in pocket of Malfoy and his friend. I'm just gonna make sure Beaky has best last time…" then Hagrid buried his face on handkerchief and went into his cabin.

They all walked up to the castle when the class ended. To Harry's anger, he could see Malfoy and his two bodyguards laughing at Hagrid.

"Look at that fat oaf!" Malfoy howled in laughter as his two bodyguards joined him. "I mean have you ever seen anything that pathetic? And that thing is supposed to teach us?"

Harry and Ron was about to pounce on Malfoy. Harry saw that Newt put down his suitcase and looked as if he was about to show what if feels to be decapitated but Hermione got there first.

SMACK!

Hermione had slapped Malfoy with all the strength she could muster. Harry, Ron, Newt, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all looked shocked as Hermione raised her hand again.

"You foul evil waste of space! If you call Hagrid useless one more time…" snarled Hermione.

"Hermione!" said Ron as he grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Let me go Ron!" yelled Hermione. And she pulled out her wand.

Malfoy stepped backwards to Crabbe and Goyle. "Come on." he muttered. "She's not worth our time." And all three of them disappeared to the dungeon.

Harry, Ron and Newt looked at Hermione who still was glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"Hermione." said Ron still sounding both shocked and impressed.

Hermione turned to them to say something but Newt launched himself at her and hugged her tightly. Hermione looked flabbergasted by this while Harry and Ron looked surprised at Newt.

"You. Are. Brilliant." said Newt. Then he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Hermione blushed while Ron turned bit red.

When Newt released Hermione, Hermione cleared her throat and turned to Harry. "Harry, you better beat that vermin in the next Quidditch match. Or else." said Hermione firmly.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

It was soon Easter Holiday, though it was not much of a holiday. With all the homeworks, everyone was on the verge of collapsing.

"It should be illegal to give this much homework!" Seamus said angrily at the common room.

"Tell me about it." murmured Neville.

"What are they thinking? The exam is still ages away!" exclaimed Ron.

"Hey at least we are not Hermione. I mean, she's taking more subject than us, and they are all extremely hard." said Newt.

With so much work, everyone looked very tired. Harry had Quidditch practice while others worked on the appeal, with Ron being most engaged. Ron would bring piles and piles of books about Hippogriffs and was very absorbed to it. Hermione kept bringing Ron endless piles of books and they were working very busily when they weren't doing homework.

Newt, however, surprisingly did not do as much work as before. He would sit by the window in the common room and stare down at Hagrid's hut, where Buckbeak was tied nearby. Whenever Newt did that, he would have an unreadable mask on his face, almost as if he was plotting something.

Harry wanted to help the appeal but he couldn't give much help. With Wood having practice everyday and homeworks, he just didn't have time to work on the appeal.

The Gryffindor vs Slytherin match would take place at first weekend after the Easter Holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by 200 points and this meant to win the cup, they had to win by more then that point. The pressure was big for Harry, who was in charge of catching the snitch that worth 150 points.

The Gryffindor house was pumped up for the upcoming match, while animosity between Harry and Malfoy was higher than ever. Malfoy still hadn't forgotten the mud incident at Hogsmeade and was mad when he found out Harry got no punishment. Harry haven't forgot Malfoy's stunt with the dementor. But what made Harry most determined to win was the whole deal with Buckbeak.

The tension between the Lions and Snakes were becoming higher and higher. People would throw hex at each other during corridors or engage in fights, wands or no wands. Harry was especially careful because Slytherins would try to make him trip or send hexes to him. This made Harry carry his wand in his hand every time he was in a corridor.

Soon, it was the day of the match and Harry was feeling more and more nervous.

""You're going to be fine," Hermione told him, though she looked positively terrified.

"There is no way you can lose! You've got a Firebolt!" said Ron.

"Yeah…" said Harry, his stomach writhing.

"Just act calm, and do your best." said Newt.

"Thanks you guys." said Harry with small smile, although he was still feeling very nervous.

When the Quidditch team arrived in the Great hall, they were greeted with enormous applause, even from the Claws and Puffs. That, did not ease Harry's nervousness.

Soon, it was time for the match. The team got changed and went to the field with their broom. Harry held his precious Firebolt tightly, hoping everything would go well. The crowd burst into cheers and Harry saw his friends waving at him and cheering.

Lee started to commentate again. "Here we have the Gryffindor team! Wood, Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Weasley, Weasley and POTTER! I have to say, this has been the best team Hogwarts has seen in long times!"

"Captains, shake hands!" ordered Madame Hooch.

Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly as if they were trying to break each other's fingers.

"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "3….2….1…" Then, she sounded her whistle, and they all took off. Harry went high, once again enjoyed the feeling he got from the Firebolt. He could see Malfoy tailing him behind, searching for the Snitch.

Lee started to commentate. "And the Quaffle is launched! It's currently in Katie Bell's possession... She now throws it to Alicia! And she passes it to Angelina! Nice catch! By the way, still no Hogsmeade date?"

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor! Oh no. Warrington took the Quaffle! Come on… Get the Quaffle from him! WHAM! Warrington is hit with Bludger! He loses the possession of the Quaffle! Good job George!"

"And the Quaffle is back to possession of Katie. Come on Katie shoot! Come on! AND YES! GRYFFINDOR SCORES! THE SCORE IS 10 to 0, IN FAVOR OF GRYFFINDOR!" yelled Lee and Gryffindors cheered.

However, Flint purposely smashed into Katie, almost causing her to fall.

When the crowd started to boo, Flint started to claim it was an accident, though anyone with eyes could see it was deliberate. A moment later, Fred threw his beater bat on Flint's face, causing his nose to bleed.

Although the crowd cheered at Fred, this act got both Slytherin and Gryffindor a penalty shot.

"Come on Angelina! You have to make this shot. Come on… Come on! YES! SHE SCORES! 20 to 0 IN FAVOR OF GRYFFINDOR!" Lee yelled and the crowd burst into cheer again. "YES! YES! YOU ARE BRILLIANT! Say, still Hogsmeade date?"

"JORDAN I AM WARNING YOU!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Alright. Fine. Now, Flint is about to make a shot. Come on Oliver. You can do this. And… yes! Wood blocks it! Amazing! Superb job!"

Relieved with his team's progress, Harry focused on looking for the snitch. Harry still had to keep an ear to Lee's commentary because he had to catch the snitch when the team was at least 50 points up.

"Alicia has the Quaffle. Good. She advances and… I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THAT WAS DELIBERATE!" yelled Lee.

One of the Slytherin chaser had smashed himself against Alicia, causing her to drop the Quaffle. That gave another penalty shot, giving Gryffindor another point.

"HOW'S THAT? ANOTHER POINT YOU STUPID USELESS BLOODY-"

"Jordan! Don't you dare finish that sentence. Also, you shouldn't commentate with such bias!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"I'm only telling the truth Professor!" said Lee defensively.

That was when Harry saw the Snitch near the goal post. But now was not the time. He still had to wait for few more shots. Also, if Malfoy saw it… It would be disastrous.

Harry faked a concentration and flew away from the goal post. To his joy, Malfoy fell for it and followed him. Then WHOOSH. One of the bludger nearly hit Harry. Harry narrowly had to dodge the second bludger that flew next to him.

Harry looked around and saw two beaters coming closer and closer to his side. They got closer…. And closer…. And when they were very close, Harry flew upwards, causing the two beaters to collide into each other.

"Ha ha! Take that you suckers! That's what you get for trying play dirty!" Lee said cheerfully through the mike.

"Sorry Professor! I was just saying that they should have a clean match. The Quaffle is back to Angelina. Angelina, watch out for Warrington! He's near!"

"Oh no. Warrington takes the Quaffle and gives it to Flint. Flint now has the Quaffle. Come on Oliver! You have to save it! Come on!"

But Flint scored and the Slytherins cheered.

"The score is now 30 to 10." Lee said bit gloomily. "But Gryffindor is still on the lead! Come on you guys! You guys can beat them!"

The match was turning more and more violent. The Slytherins were angry that Gryffindors were advancing them while Gryffindors were angry that Slytherin managed to score. Soon, a Slytherin chaser nearly knocked Alicia off her broom while Fred hit one of the Slytherin chaser on the face "accidentally".

This gave another penalty shot for both side. With Wood's spectacular save, the score was now 40 to 10.

With the team nearly with 50 points, Harry began to search for the snitch. Snitch had disappeared and Harry began to look for it again, with Malfoy still following him.

Soon, Alicia made another score and now Gryffindor had 50 points. Angry at the score, one of the beater sent Wood a bludger and unfortunately, he was hit. Fortunately, this gave Gryffindor a penalty shot and they now had 60 points.

Harry began to fly around for the snitch. The crowds were all looking at him. If Harry caught the snitch now, he would win the cup for the Gryffindor team. And then, Harry saw the golden snitch.

Harry raced towards the snitch as fast as he could. But before he could reach it, to his confusion and horror, the broom slowed down. Harry turned and saw Malfoy grabbing his broom, pulling it back.

Harry was about to push Malfoy away from his broom but damage had already been done. The snitch disappeared again.

"Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" Madam Hooch screeched.

"YOU DIRTY CHEATING BLOODY SON OF A-" screamed Lee as moved out of the reach of Professor McGonagall. But she wasn't telling him off for swearing because she too looked enraged.

Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins were doing better, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry.

"Slytherin now has the possession and…. Slytherin scores. 60 to 20." groaned Lee.

Harry was now marking Malfoy so closely their body was hitting each other. Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch.

"Angelina gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, you can do it!"

Harry looked around and saw every single Slytherin player except Malfoy were streaking up the pitch towards Angelina. They were going to block her.

Harry turned his Firebolt and like a bullet, she shot towards them. Charging Firebolt was enough to scatter the Slytherins and gave Angelina time to score another point.

"SCORE! 70 to 20 in Gryffindor's favor! Come on Harry. It's up to you know! Catch the snitch!"

Harry stopped midair and looked for the snitch again. Then, he stopped when he saw Malfoy, who was diving towards the grass, trying to catch the snitch.

Harry urged the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead. "Come on! Come on!" Harry urged his broom. He was gaining on Malfoy. Soon, he was on Malfoy's ankle level. Harry then threw himself foreword, knocking Malfoy's hand away.

"YES!" Harry pulled out of the dive and the stadium exploded into cheers. Harry soared up and saw that he had the golden snitch.

Wood sped towards him and seized him around the neck and cheered and sobbed into his shoulder. Harry soon felt 5 thumps on his body as the twin, Angelina, Katie and Alicia pulled him into a hug. Every Gryffindor in the stadium seemed to be yelling WE WON THE CUP!

Hagrid was beaming at him. "HARRY! Yeh did it! Yeh won! Wait till I tell Buckebeak!" Percy rushed towards him and shook his hand, forgetting all his usual dignified pose. Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag.

Ron, Newt and Hermione soon rushed to him, all speechless. They simply smiled widely at him as Harry and the team walked to the stand where Dumbledore was holding the Quidditch cup.

As the team received the cup, Wood passed the cup to Harry. The team all lifted Harry to the air, and Harry felt like he could produce thousands of patronuses.

A/N Sorry for bit of a short chapter. I swear, next chapter will be longer than this. Next chapter would also contain some important information for the story.

Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	16. Chapter 16: Trelawney's prediction

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

A/N: Over 1600 views! Thank you! Also, special shout out to everyone who leaves a review like GuardianDragon98, Ugly-Duckling123, jaeenkil and snini9!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 16: Trelawney's prediction

Harry winning the Quidditch cup caused at least a week long partying spirit. Even June weather was pretty good, with sun shining with bit of cloud. All everyone wanted was to party, relax and just enjoy. Sadly, that all came to end when soon it was exam week. Students could no longer lie down and rest. They all had to pick up their books and study for hours and hours. People in Fred and George's year were studying for O.W.L while people in Percy's year were studying for N.E.W.T.

The Quartet was still busy. Although Harry was glad Quidditch season was over because it meant no more Quidditch practice, they still had to study for their finals, and work on Buckbeak's appeal.

One day, when the four were studying, Hedwig swooped by with a note. Harry picked up the note and read it.

"It's from Hagrid. They appeal is set in the 6th." said Harry.

"That's the day we finish the exam." said Hermione who was looking through her books.

Harry continued reading the note. "They said they are going to do the appeal here. Some guy from the ministry is coming…. And they are bringing an executioner!" said Harry.

Hermione looked up, startled. "They're bringing the executioner to the appeal! But that sounds as though they've already decided!"

"I told you those ruddy bastards already made up their mind." Newt said angrily.

"What! They can't just ignore all the stuff we present! I spent ages looking for them!" yelled Ron.

But Harry knew deep down, the ministry had already made up their mind about Buckbeak, courtesy to Mr Malfoy. Draco Malfoy must have heard the news because he would constantly swagger around and happily tell anyone who would listen about how Buckbeak was going to lose its head.

Harry had to try his best to stop Ron and Hermione from punching Malfoy, although Harry was very tempted to do it himself. Surprisingly, Newt seemed unusually calm about the whole thing. In fact, he rarely even talked about it.

Harry and his friends wanted to go and visit Hagrid but to their dismay, Harry still haven't retrieved his invisibility cloak from the secret passage.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Soon, exams begin and the four had to switch their focus to exams from Buckbeak. First exam was Transfiguration, where they had to transfigure a teapot into a tortoise.

Harry thought he did alright. Hermione was complaining about how her tortoise looked more like a turtle, Ron groaned when his tortoise had a handle on its back and Newt argued with Professor McGonagall about why he should get to keep the tortoise.

Next was Charms, where Professor Flitwick made them use cheering charm on their partner. Harry bit overdone it and made Ron so hard that they had to take him out of the exam until he could calm down.

After charms exam, they all went back to the dormitory, not to relax but to study for the next upcoming exam.

The next day, the first exam they had was Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, who looked very gloomy and depressed, gave each of them a Flobberworm and the task was to make sure they were alive for an hour. This was the easiest exam because all they had to do was keep them from eating too much cabbage. Using this as a chance, the Quartet talked to Hagrid about Buckbeak.

"Beaky's depressed. I think he knows what's going to happen to him." said Hagrid gloomily.

"Hagrid, there's the appeal!" said Hermione.

"It's useless. With Malfoy, Beaky isn't going to live." said Hagrid.

Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to make Hagrid feel better but nothing seemed to work. All Newt did was stare at the Flobberworm with same unreadable mask he had on his face for a while.

Next exam was Potions, which was hard as ever. With Snape scribbing something on his notes whenever he looked at someone's potion did nothing to help their confidence.

History was boring as ever as they had to write an essay about some Goblin revolution while he had to try his best staying awake at the midnight Astronomy exam.

The next day was Herbology exam and after working under the scorching sun, Harry felt better because tomorrow at this time, the exams would all be over.

The exam Professor Lupin came up with was unusual. He constructed an obstacle course with various creatures they had to overcome starting with Grindylow and finishing with new boggart Professor Lupin caught.

Harry got a full mark and so did Newt, who knew all kinds of methods that included one's not taught in class to deal with magical creatures. Ron did well though he was hindered with a nasty Red cap while Hermione did perfectly until she reached the boggart.

Hermione came out screaming about a minute after she faced the boggart. It turned out that her Boggart was Professor McGonagall who told her she failed everything.

Ron wanted to comment about Hermione's boggart but stopped when they saw someone on the stairs. It was the Minister of Magic.

When the Minister saw Harry, he greeted him. "Hello Harry! Just had exams?"

"Yes sir." said Harry while other three who didn't meet the minister before hovered awkwardly from behind.

"Lovely day…" Then Fudge sighed. "Pity I'm here for a unpleasant business…. First I have to witness the committee execute a mad Hippogriff… And then I have to check on Hogsmeade regarding Black…. Very unpleasant."

"But what about the appeal? It didn't happen already did it?" asked Ron.

"No. It didn't happen yet. The appeal is this afternoon." said Fudge.

"Then you might not have an execution at all! I mean, the Hippogriff might get off!" said Ron eagerly.

Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came by him. One was a very old wizard who probably was a member of the dangerous creature committee, while the other was a moustached man with a large axe. When Harry saw Newt, he saw that he was looking murderously at the moustached man. That was Macnair.

The old wizard squinted at Hagrid's hut and said "The execution is 2 o' clock isn't it Fudge?" Macnair grinned while flashing his axe.

Ron looked appalled and opened his mouth to say something but Hermione jabbed his side.

"What did you do that for Hermione? I was just going to give them piece of my mind!" Ron said angrily.

"Ron, he's your dad's boss. That could cause trouble for your dad at work!" said Hermione but she looked upset.

"Let's just hope Hagrid manages to do the appeal properly." sighed Harry though he knew there was no hope. When Harry looked at Newt, he still had the unreadable expression on his face. Harry was curious. He thought Newt will be most angry by this yet he seemed rather calm.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Most people were chatting excitedly about exam being over. But some like Harry and Ron had Divination exam left while Hermione had Ancient Rune's test left. To Ron's envy, Newt had already finished his exam.

"Cheer up guys. Just make it through this one and you are done! Just come up with few things for Divination and you will be fine." assured Newt.

The Divination exam was done separately, where Professor Trelawney would call individually and have them stare at crystal ball and predict something. One by one, they went in and the line shortened quickly. Some like Parvati and Lavender were grinning widely, some like Neville were trembling at the prediction while some like Dean were just shaking their head.

Soon, it was Ron's turn and judging by his expression when he came out, he didn't do so well. "I made most of the stuff up. I mean, there was nothing in the crystal ball! I don't think she was convinced. Maybe Mione was right. She did say Divination is pretty useless." Ron grumbled. "Well. You're next. Good luck."

Harry sighed and went inside. He coughed at the usual misty scent and stumbled onto a table where Professor Trelawney was waiting for him with a crystal ball.

"Good day. Now what you are going to do is look inside the orbl and tell me what you see. Take your time..." said Professor Trelawney.

Harry looked inside the orb and tried his best to see something other than some foggy mist. So far, he had no luck.

"Well? What do you see?" asked Professor Trelawney.

"Um… a dark shape…" mumbled Harry.

"A shape! Tell me. What shape is it?" she asked eagerly.

First thing that came up on Harry's mind was Buckbeak. "A Hippogriff."

"Indeed! My boy, you must have seen the outcome of Hagrid's trouble with the ministry! Tell me, does the Hippogriff have a head?"

"Yes." Harry said immediately.

"Interesting…. Is there no axe? No blood? Or weeping Hagrid?" she questioned.

"No! All I see is a happy Hippogriff." said Harry firmly.

"I see… That's bit disappointing." sighed Professor Trelawney and she scribbled something on her note. "Well I suppose you may go. You did do yo-"

Professor Trelawney suddenly froze. She dropped the note she was holding and she her eyes were unfocused.

"Um… Professor? Is there anything wrong?" asked Harry nervously.

Then she started to speak, not in her usual misty voice but in a loud harsh voice.

" _ **The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord shall engage on the final battle with the dark lord in time less than half a decade. On his way, the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord shall not be alone. He will be joined by the Strategist, the Scholar and the Handler. Later, he will be joined by the Chaser, the Warrior and the Dreamer. His friends might leave him but never permanently. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord shall engage on the final battle with the dark lord in time less than half a decade."**_

Harry looked at her with shock. What was that? Then, Professor Trelawney suddenly jerked up her head and looked around.

"So sorry. I must have dozed off. It's bit warm here you know." she murmured.

Harry still stared at her with shock. "Is there anything wrong?"

"What...What was that?" stammered Harry.

"What was what?" asked Professor, sounding confused.

"What you just said! Something about one with the power to vanquish the dark lord and final fight in less than decade or something!" said Harry.

Professor Trelawney looked thoroughly startled. "The Dark Lord? You mean He Who Must Not Be Named? Final fight? What are you talking about? That's not very amusing you know."

"But you just said it! You said the Dark Lord and fight of some sort!"

"I think you must have dozed off too, dear!" said Professor Trelawney. "I would certainly not presume to predict anything quite as far fetched as that!"

Harry left the classroom, thinking. Did she just make a real prediction? Or did she did that thinking it would impress Harry?

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Harry slowly walked to the common room, still thinking about what Trelawney said. Everyone was in good mood, finally relieved that they are free from exams. But Ron, Hermione and Newt weren't.

When Harry approached them, Ron was looking knocked out, Hermione was sobbing on her hands and Newt still had the unreadable expression on his face.

"Guys. I just heard Trelawney say…" said Harry but Ron cut him off.

"Buckbeak lost." Ron said weakly. "Hagrid sent us this."

Harry picked up the note from the table and saw that it had a very shaky handwriting.

 _ **Lost Appeal. They are going to execute him at sunset. There's nothing you can do. Don't come down. It won't be good.**_

 _ **Hagrid**_

"We have to go to him." said Harry.

"We can't. What's the use? Buckbeak's gonna loses his head." Ron said glumly. Hermione sobbed even harder.

"But we shouldn't just sit around and do nothing!" said Harry angrily.

"We should go." spoked up Newt. Newt no longer had unreadable expression on his face. His face looked…. Determined. "We are going right now."

"Ok but how? We won't be allowed to go out. Especially you Harry." said Ron.

"If I only had my invisibility cloak." murmured Harry.

"Where is it?" asked Hermione who stopped sobbing.

"In passageway to Hogsmeade." said Harry. "I need that. If Snape sees me out… I don't want to think what will happen."

"That's true. How do you open the statue in that passageway again?" asked Hermione.

"Tap your wand and say Dissendium." said Harry.

Hermione stood up and exited the common room. "Did she just went out to get it?" said Ron. 15 minutes later, she came back with the Invisibility cloak.

"Did we tell you how amazing you recently are? First you punch Malfoy and now you willingly break a rule!" said Ron in surprised voice. Hermione blushed a bit.

Later after dinner, they didn't return to the common room. When everyone went up, the four slipped under the invisibility cloak. Few years ago, they wouldn't have any problem with it but now it was getting harder because they were all growing.

When they went out, they saw that the sun was slowly sinking. They walked over to Hagrid's hut and knocked. Hagrid came out, looking pale and trembling.

"Hagrid it's us. We are under invisibility cloak." whispered Hermione.

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he still let them in and they took off the cloak.

Hagrid was not crying but he looked as if all happiness left him. "Hagrid, where's Buckbeak?" asked Ron.

"In the back. I tied him there. So he might see the fresh air before he dies." said Hagrid as he trembled.

"Hagrid, is there really nothing we can do? I mean what about Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"He tried. But he had no power over the committee. Not with Malfoy and Macnair… Now poor Beaky is going to lose his head!" cried Hagrid.

Then, Newt pushed his chair out. "I'm sorry. I… I need some fresh air… I can't listen to anymore of this injustice any longer." Then Newt left through the back door.

"Newt must be furious. I mean… He did love Beaky." said Hagrid miserably. "Dumbledore said he would come down and see the execution himself. Good man. Good man Dumbledore."

They all looked at each other uncomfortably. Even Dumbledore could do nothing. Now there was really no hope.

"Yeh three and Newt should not be here. If Dumbledore or the minister sees you here, it will be a big trouble-"

Then Hagrid was cut off by a shriek. "Ron! Look! It's Scabbers!" Hermione yelled.

Ron gaped at her. "What are you talking about?" Hermione picked up a milk jug and turned it upside down. From it, Scabbers slid out into the table.

"Scabbers! Scabbers, what are you doing here?" said Ron as he grabbed the rat. Scabbers was looking worse than he did before. He was thinner and lost even more hair and he was trying desperately to get out of Ron's hand.

"It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"

Then Hagrid stood up, looking even more pale. "They are comin…"

Harry looked out the window and saw Dumbledore, the Minister, the committee member and Macnair coming down the stairs, to Hagrid's hut.

"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. "They mustn' find yeh here... Go now..."

Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the cloak and all three hid under it and slipped out onto the back door. Without even looking back, they frantically ran, until they were near the castle.

When they turned around, they could see Hagrid's hut from far distance. Soon, Dumbledore, Minister, old wizard and Macnair went inside the hut.

Hermione gasped while Ron grasped her shoulder. Harry was feeling like his stomach was sinking lower and lower.

"Guys!" called someone. They turned and saw Newt coming of of nearby bush. There was something weird about him. Was he grinning?

"Guys, what's going on? I thought you might have stayed there longer!" said Newt.

"We had to come out. The executioner was going in. Are you grinning?" said Hermione angrily.

"Me? I'm not grinning! Why would I grin in this situation? I mean… Ron! Is that Scabbers?" asked Newt.

"Yep. I found him at Hagrid's." said Ron.

"Guys, that's not what's important." said Harry exasperatedly. "I mean they are killing Buckbeak any min-"

Then they heard a large swish and unmistakable thud of an axe.

"They… they did it. They killed Buckbeak!" whispered Hermione.

A/N: Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	17. Chapter 17: Cat, Rat and Dog

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

A/N: Over 1800 views! Thank you! Also, go and check out His Lady Outlaws Something Wizardly! Looks very promising.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 17: Cat, Rat and Dog

Harry and Ron frozed with shock while Hermione covered her mouth as tears began to trail off her cheeks. To Harry's anger, Newt seemed rather calm about this as he had a neutral expression on his face.

The darkness began to creep on the sky and Harry broke the silence. "Hagrid. I… I need to go see Hagrid." said Harry as he tried to walk towards Hagrid's hut. Ron and Hermione grabbed him.

"No! If you go there, Hagrid will be in more trouble! And more bad things is the last thing he needs." said Ron.

"How… How could they? How could they kill an innocent creature like that?" whispered Hermione.

"We did what we have to." sighed Newt. "The ministry is corrupt. They will do anything for you if you grab few galleons into the Minister's pocket."

"Newt! How… How could you be so calm about this?" Hermione angrily asked. "An innocent creature is killed! I thought you loved magical creatures!"

"I do! I'm breaking down in inside. I'm just trying to stay strong… For Hagrid and Buckbeak." said Newt.

They all stood there in silence. Thinking about how poor Hagrid might feel right now.

"Come on." said Ron. "It's getting cold." They all began to move near the castle then Ron yelled. "Hey! Scabbers, what's wrong? Stay still you stupid rat!"

Scabbers was trying to scramble out of Ron's pocket and Ron was trying to do his best to make it stay still. Scabbers looked terrified of something.

Then, Harry saw something coming closer to him. Closer and closer as it kept its yellow eyes on him. It was-

"Crookshanks?" said Hermione. It was Hermione's enormous cat Crookshanks. "Crookshanks! Not now!"

Possible because of Crookshanks, Scabbers began to squirm faster. Then, it managed to break out of Ron's grip. Scabbers began to sprint off.

As soon as Scabbers began to run, Crookshanks sprang after the rat. Ron immediately began to chase after Crookshanks, saying some very inappropriate things to the cat. Having no choice, the trio went after Ron.

"Ron! Ron come back!" yelled Newt.

"Ron! We'll get caught if you don't-" said Hermione but she was interrupted with a loud thud.

Ron had caught Scabbers. Because he suddenly stopped, the trio all fall on him. Ron managed to put Scabbers back to his pocket.

"You're not going away this time. What's gotten into you Scabb-" said Ron but a loud growl cut him off.

From the direction the growl came, a pounding of gigantic paws were heard and then, an enormous black dog jumped out.

Harry reached for his wand but it was too late. The dog jumped over him and rushed over to Ron. Then, the dog snapped its jaw and started to pull Ron by his leg and began to drag Ron by a large tree.

To their dismay, the tree the dog was dragging Ron to was the Whomping Willow. The tree began to move and started to whip its branch to prevent anyone from going near. Surprisingly, the dog managed to drag Ron into a large gap on the tree. Ron was trying to fight the dog to let him go, but the dog was persistent. Soon, they were out of sight.

"Ron!" yelled Harry as he tried to run to the direction he disappeared to. Newt grabbed Harry and pulled him back. The branch narrowly missed him.

"Watch out! Don't you remember from last year this tree is not something to mess with?" said Newt.

"Guys! We have to help Ron!" said Hermione who looked close to tears.

"But how? We're never going to get in there without any help!" said Newt.

Harry stared at the gap in the tree. "If the dog can get in their. I'm sure we could." Harry panted, trying his best to find a way to go through the branches. But with the tree savagly blowing at them, it seemed nearly impossible.

"Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically.

Then Crookshanks darted foreward and placed his paw on the knot on the trunk. Suddenly, the tree stopped and went still like a normal tree.

"Wh...What just happened?" stammered Hermione.

"Crookshanks must have known a way to stop that tree! I told you Crookshanks is smart!" smiled Newt.

"Come on! There's not much time! That dog might eat Ron or something!" said Harry. Soon, all three crawled into the large gap in the tree.

When they went in, they found that there was a small tunnel. "Wands out everyone." told Harry as he cast a lumos spell. It turns out Crookshanks had followed them.

"Huh. This tree must not be just a regular attacking tree." muttered Newt.

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know… It's marked on the Marauder's Map but it goes off the edge of the map… I think it was somewhere in the Hogsmeade." said Harry.

They walked for a long time. Almost as long as the secret passage to Honeydukes. Then, the tunnel began to rise. From top, Harry could see dim lights.

Harry, Newt and Hermione paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. They all raised their wands to see what lay beyond.

It was a room, and a very messy and dusty one. Paper was peeling from the walls and every piece of furnitures were smashed. The windows were all boarded up.

"Harry!" whispered Hermione. "I think we are in the Shrieking Shack."

"This place is rumored to have ghosts haunting it. But… ghosts aren't capable of breaking things." frowned Newt.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

They began to look around. Then they saw the staircase, where a mark of someone being dragged up was seen. The all slowly and quietly began to climb up the staircase. When they reached the end, they saw that only one door was open. They all put out their wands and slowly went close.

They all slowly gathered around the door. Then, Harry kicked the door opened and they all went inside. There was a four post bed and Crookshanks was on top of it, purring. On the floor besides him, Ron was there, clutching his injured leg.

The trio dashed at towards him. "Ron! Ron are you okay?" Hermione frantically asked.

"Hold still Ron. This could get bad." said Newt and he put his suitcase besides and and pulled out a towel from it. Newt began to wrap the towel around Ron's ankle and Ron hissed in pain.

"Ron! Did that dog caused this?" asked Harry.

"Harry! That's not a dog! It's an animagus!" said Ron. Then, Ron looked behind Harry, and his eyes widened in horror.

Harry quickly turned around and heard the door close. The man had long messy dirty hair. His face was pale and sallow. His yellow teeth were bared in grin. It was Sirius Black.

"Expelliarmus!" he said with Ron's wand and Harry, Hermione and Newt's wand flew to him.

Then, Hermione bravely stood in front of Harry. "If you're going to kill Harry, you will have to go through me first!"

Newt also stepped up. "Make that two." he said firmly.

"And three." said Ron fiercly from behind.

Black grinned. "I believe that won't be necessary. Only one person would die tonight."

"Then it will be you!" Harry shouted and jumped on Black. For the first time, Harry actually wanted to kill someone. Soon, Black was lying on the floor and Harry was on top of him.

"Are you going to kill me Harry? That's not what your father would have wanted." said Black.

When Black mentioned his father, Harry felt even more rage. He was about to attack him.

"How dare you talk about my father! Why, do you feel great that you killed him? Tell me, did it feel great when you killed those innocent muggles as well? Or Peter Pettigrew?" shouted Harry.

"Harry! Stop that!" cried Hermione.

"Harry, don't provoke him! He's obviously mental!" yelled Ron.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE KILLED MY PARENTS!" Harry roared. Then, he started to punch every part of Black he could. But, Black caught his fist and flung it away, and grabbed Harry's neck.

"I waited long for this. Nothing's going to stop me!" he growled.

Then Hermione kicked Black and Black had to let Harry go because of the pain. Seeing the opportunity, Newt grabbed Harry and pulled him away from Black.

But Harry broke free from Newt and snatched up his wand. "Out of the way!" he yelled and they all did that. Hermione's lips were cut and bleeding, Newt's left eye was bruised. Hermione picked up her and Newt's wand and gave it to him. Meanwhile, Ron scrambled onto the four poster bed.

Harry walked over and pointed his wand and Black's heart.

"Are you really going to kill me Harry? As I said, your father won't like it. Not to mention your mother wouldn't have been happy." said Black.

"Shut up! How dare you talk about my parents when you caused their death!" said Harry.

Black stared at Harry. "I won't deny it. But, if you knew the whole story…"

"The whole story? You mean the story where you betrayed my parents and killed innocent muggles and Pettigrew? You mean that story?" Harry said angrily.

"No. There's more. If you will just listen to me. You will regret it if you don't. You don't understand..." said Black with touch of urgency on his voice.

"I understand whole lot better then you." Harry spat. "My dad refused to join Voldemort and he fought bravely for me and my mom. And my mom defied Voldemort and refused to let him kill me. You caused all that."

Then, Crookshanks jumped in and went between them. "Out of my way you stupid cat!" Harry snapped. But Crookshanks stood there, as if he was challenging Harry to try to remove him.

Harry stared at the cat and then at Black. He kept pointing his wand at Black. This was the only chance. He could avenge his parents death.

Then, from out of the door, they heard a muffled footstep. Someone who coming up.

"WE'RE HERE! SIRIUS BLACK IS HERE!" yelled Hermione.

Black made a startled move and Harry kept pointing his wand Black. Come on! This is the only chance! Do it now!

The door of the room burst open and Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room. He looked around the room and saw Ron clutching on the bed, Hermione next to him, Newt holding his suitcase and Harry pointing his wand at Black.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted.

Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand and so did the other's wand.

Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black. Harry stood there watching the whole thing.

"Where is he? Where is he Sirius?" Lupin demanded.

Black stared at Lupin for a moment and raised his finger and pointed at Ron.

"But… But then… Why didn't he show himself? Why…. Unless… Unless you switched?" Lupin asked with widened eyes.

Black nodded. Then, Lupin did the unthinkable. He went over to Black and pulled him up to his feet. Then, he hugged him as if he was greeting his brother.

Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" shrieked Hermione.

"Hermione…" said Lupin but Newt cut him off.

"You… You… You are helping him? Why? How could you?" Newt asked in shocked voice.

"Hermione, Newt please calm down. It's not what you think" said Professor Lupin.

"I think it's pretty clear!" said Newt.

"To think we've been covering up for you!" shrieked Hermione.

"Hermione, please…" said Professor Lupin.

"No! You proved that we can't trust you!" said Hermione with fury. "Harry, don't go near him! He helped Black into the castle! He probably wants you dead like him! Also… he's a werewolf!"

There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale

"I can only say your assumptions are rather off. Two of them actually. No, I didn't help Black in, I certainly don't want Harry dead. But… but I won't deny that I'm a werewolf."

Ron tried to get up but fall. Lupin tried to approach him but Ron looked scared. "Get away from me Werewolf!" Ron yelled.

"Ron! Don't be rude!" said Newt. Then he stared at Lupin with equal anger as Hermione. "Although, I am debating myself if a werewolf who helps criminals in worth being polite to."

"Please. I didn't help Sirius get in here. Also, how did you two figure out I'm a werewolf?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Since Professor Snape assigned us that essay about Werewolf." said Hermione. "Not to mention you just happen to miss class at full moon."

"Also, you were looking very weak after every time you missed class. That's a common Lycanthropy victim symptoms." said Newt. "Not to mention that the usual Silver door handle was changed to copper door handle. Silvers are fatal to werewolf."

Lupin let out a forced laugh. "You guys really are amazing. Of course, I couldn't expect less from the brightest witch of your age and a Magical Creature prodigy."

"If I really was brightest, I would have told someone about it." said Hermione.

"But they already know. At least all the staff do." said Lupin.

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so. He had to convince certain teacher that I'm trustworthy." said Lupin.

"And look how that ended up!" shouted Harry. "You've been helping him all the time!"

"Harry, I swear that I haven't been helping Sirius. Please, give me a chance to explain and you will understand everything." Lupin pleaded. Then, Lupin threw all four of them their wands, leaving them all stunned.

"There," said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt "You're armed. It's four against two. Now will you listen?"

Harry was skeptical. Was this some kind of trick?

"If you haven't been helping him," said Harry, "how did you know he was here?"

"The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it and I saw you guys."

"Wait. How do you know how that map works?" asked Harry in suspicious tone.

"How could I not when I made it? I'm Moony." said Lupin impatiently. "That was my nickname at school."

"You?"

"The important thing is I was watching the map and had an idea that you four might go visit Hagrid before Hippogriff's execution. And I was right. Wasn't I?" he asked.

"You might have been wearing your father's cloak, but I knew you were going there."

"How do you know about my father's cloak?" asked Harry.

"I've seen James disappear under it numerous times." said Lupin waving off his hand impatiently. "The point is, this map will reveal anyone under Invisibility cloak or even polyjuice potion. I saw Newt leave the hut and Hippogriff getting executed. Then, when you all four was far away from the hut, what do I see in the map? A 5th person joins you."

"What?" said Harry. "There were only four of us!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes either. I thought it malfunctioned or something but, the map never lies. So he must have been with you." said Lupin ignoring Harry's interruption.

"Then, a dot labeled Sirius Black comes near Ron's dot and pull two of you towards the whomping willow."

"What do you mean two? The dog dragged me and no one else!" said Ron.

"No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you. That rat."

"What?" said Ron. "Ok, so you counted Scabbers as well. But what does he have to do with this?"

"Everything. Just let me take a look at that rat." said Lupin.

Ron hesitated but pulled Scabbers out of his pocket. The rat was squirming and trying to break free, but Ron help him tightly.

Lupin walked over and examined the rat. Then he looked at Sirius, who nodded.

"That's not a rat." said Sirius.

"What do you talking about? If it's not a rat, then what is it?" demanded Ron.

"A wizard. A pathetic excuse of a wizard named Peter Pettigrew." said Sirius.

A/N: Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	18. Chapter 18: The Marauders

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

A/N: Over 2000 views! Thank you.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 18: The Marauders

It was ridiculous. "You're both mental." said Ron. Harry was thinking the exact same thing.

"It's absurd." said Hermione.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead!" said Harry. "You killed him 12 years ago!" said Harry as he pointed at Sirius.

"I meant to. But that little bastard got the better of me. But this time, I'm letting that happen." growled Sirius and he reached over to Ron.

"Sirius wait! We have to explain! We can't just do this!" said Professor Lupin.

"I waited enough! I waited 12 years for this moment! 12 years! In Azkaban!" shouted Sirius.

Professor Lupin sighed. "Sirius, I know you're desperate. But we have to explain to them. Harry has the right to know."

Sirius looked at Scabbers, who was squirming, and looked at Harry. He ran his finger through his hair and sighed. "Alright, but make it quick Remus. I am dying to give that bastard piece of my mind."

"I had enough of listening to a maniac. I'm outta here." said Ron as he tried to get up. But Professor Lupin pointed his wand at Scabbers.

"You're going to stay here for now. After I explain about Peter, then you can go." said Lupin.

"HE'S NOT PETER! HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled. Then, he turned to Harry, Hermione and Newt. "Guys, say something. You don't seriously agree with him do you?"

"It's a possibility." said the quiet voice. Harry turned and saw it was Newt who said that.

"What?" stammered Harry.

"Newt, are you seriously agreeing with that lunatic?" asked Ron in surprised voice.

"Ron, think about it. Who was the original owner of Scabbers?" asked Newt.

"Percy." answered Ron, confused about what this has to do with anything.

"Right, Percy had him for a while, then he was passed to you right? Then that makes it about more than 10 years." said Newt.

"So what?" cried Ron.

"A life span of a common garden rat is no more than 3 years. No rat in the world, magical or not has ever lived more than 5 years. If what they are telling the truth, then that will explain how Scabbers has lived that long." said Newt.

Harry frowned. What Newt was saying was plausible. But still… There were unexplainable things.

"How could he be Peter Pettigrew? There were witnesses who saw him die." said Harry.

"They didn't see what I saw!" growled Sirius.

"Everyone, even myself, believed Sirius killed Peter. When I saw the Marauder's Map it said Peter there. The map never lies." said Professor Lupin.

"But… But Professor? How could Peter Pettigrew be Scabbers? I mean… It's inconceivable!" said Hermione.

"Why is that?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Because… Professor McGonagall taught us about Animagus and told us the Ministry checks on the number of Animagus. I did some research and it said there were only 7 animagus in this century!" said Hermione.

"That's true. But what if… say…. He didn't register? What if let's say... there were 3 unregistered animagus at Hogwarts one time?" said Professor Lupin.

"Oh hurry it up Remus! If you're going to tell that story as well, it's going to take forever!" growled Sirius.

"Be patient Sirius. It will help explain everything." said Professor Lupin. Sirius grumbled something under his breath but decided to let Lupin continue.

"The Shrieking Shack… It's known as the most haunted place in Britain. But few people know the real truth behind this place. You see there never was any ghosts here. All the howling and screaming the villagers heard… was from me." said Professor Lupin as he looked around the shack. "Me being a werewolf, that's what started all this."

Ron looked puzzled about what that has to do with this while Hermione and Newt were listening intently. Harry wasn't sure what to do so he decided to listen as well.

"I was a very young when I was bitten." Professor Lupin said somberly. "My parents tried to do everything to cure me… but there weren't any cure back then, and there still isn't any. Of course, a potion Professor Snape has been brewing for me called a Wolfsbane potion is a recent discovery that subdues the effect of lycanthropy, but still doesn't cure it. That potion does help me keep my minds intact during transformation, so I am no danger."

Professor Lupin sighed. "Before that was discovered, I used to be a full fledged monster once a month. I thought it would have been impossible for me to go to Hogwarts. There was no way other parents would let me near their children."

Then Lupin smiled a bit. "Then, Professor Dumbledore came to me and my parents. He told me and my parents as long as we took some precaution, there was no way I couldn't go to Hogwarts. Remember I told you they planted the Whomping Willow the year I came to Hogwarts? They planted it because of me."

Harry thought for a moment and realised the tree lead to this shack. "You come here during full moon. The tree is there so no one would walk in on you." said Harry.

Lupin nodded. "Yep. I had to be isolated so I won't attack someone. The side effect of that was that transformation is very painful. I would scratch and bite myself. That was what caused the howling and screaming. But besides that, my time at Hogwarts was the best time in my life. I had friends. 3 great friends as a matter of fact. Sirius, Peter and your father James."

"One day, they started to question me about my disappearance once a month. I used to make up all kinds of stories from my mother being ill to attending relatives funeral. I was afraid they might desert me. But... like your two friends, they eventually found out. To my complete surprise, they didn't abandon me. Even more surprisingly, they decided to become an animagus to make my time as werewolf not just tolerable but _fun._ "

"My dad too?" asked Harry. Despite the situation right now, Harry always wanted to know more about his parents.

Lupin nodded. "Yes. In fact, he was the one who suggested it in the first place. Your father and Sirius were pranksters, but they were brilliant. They even helped Peter who wasn't so successful with the transformation. By end of their fifth year, they succeeded. They could turn into animals at will."

"But how does that help you?" asked Hermione in puzzled voice.

"Of course! Werewolves only possess threat to humans! By being an animal, they are not threatened by werewolf at all! Am I right?" asked Newt.

Lupin smiled. "You really are a prodigy in this field aren't you? Once a month, they would sneak out in James's invisibility cloak and we would sneak out. Peter would transform into a rat and press the knot on the tree to keep it still. Then others, who were bigger animals, would join me. By doing so, my body was wolfish, but my mind wasn't as much. We would roam around, run, play fight…"

"Remus…" growled Sirius.

"Like that, us four became a close friends. Very close. We even made the map together and I doubt anyone knows more about this castle then us. We signed that map with our nicknames. Sirius became Padfoot because of his paw. Peter became Wormtail because of his worm looking tail and James became Prongs."

Prongs! Thought Harry. Then, out impulse Harry raised his wand and said "Expecto Patronum." focusing on his happiest memory.

From tip of his wand, a silvery mist formed and became a stag. A majestic stag that galloped around the room until it disappeared.

Ron, Hermione and Newt looked awed while Lupin and Sirius looked speechless. Finally Sirius managed to whisper "Prongs."

Harry realized that this patronus was his father's animagus. The patronus was his father's memory. That made Harry remember something. That night. That night Sirius broke in. That dream he had.

The dream with the stag and the flower. The stag and the flower. The stag and… the Lily Flower. It was the day he first properly used a Patronus. Could his magic have connected with his parent's memory?

Then Hermione broke the silence. "So… So you had three animagus and a werewolf running around? But isn't that still dangerous? What if you bit someone!"

"I was always worried about that. But we were young. We were reckless. I sometimes felt guilty for betraying Dumbledore's trust. I felt guilty I was breaking the very rule that allowed me into the school. To think I led three students to become an illegal animagus." Lupin said heavily.

Then Lupin's face hardened. "All this year, I've been debating myself whether I should tell Dumbledore Sirius is an animagus. But… I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Why? Cause I'm a coward. That's why."

Lupin sighed. "I would have to admit to Dumbledore I broke his trust and Dumbledore's trust meant more than anything to me. I even managed to convince myself Sirius used a dark magic to get into school and being an animagus had nothing to do with it."

Then Lupin gave a weak chuckle. "I guess Snape was right in someway. I guess I did help Sirius get in in someway."

With the mention of Snape, Sirius jerked his head up. "Snape? What does that greasy git has to do with this?" he growled.

"Sirius, he's a teacher at this school now." told Professor Lupin.

Then, he turned to the Quartet. "Professor Snape used to go to school with us. He always wanted the DADA job and he's been telling Dumbledore all year to not trust me. He had his reasons. We never gotten along well at school. At one time, Sirius played a very dangerous prank that nearly killed him and involved me."

Sirius snorted. "Serves that bastard right. Always sneaking around, trying to get us expelled." he spat.

"Sirius." warned Lupin. "One day, Snape saw me going to the Whomping Willow with Madam Pomfrey to transform. Sirius thought it would be funny to tell Snape to press the knot on the tree. When James heard that, he immediately rushed over and pulled Snape out at great risk at his life. Though, Snape did ended up seeing me. Dumbledore made him swear not to tell anyone. But after this incident, he hated us even more. Sirius for almost getting him killed, James for saving his life and me from nearly killing him."

"So, Snape doesn't like you because he thought you were in the joke?" asked Harry.

"Correct." said the voice from the door. Snape had pulled off his cloak and pointed it to Lupin.

A/N: Sorry for a short chapter. The next to chapters will be long and very important. So bare with me please! Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	19. Chapter 19: Rat revealed

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

A/N: This could be the chapter you all have been waiting for! I hope you find the ending of this chapter satisfactory!

His-Lady-Outlaw- No, Remus didn't see Newt's case. Him being referred as a prodigy in Magical creatures is similar to how Hermione's referred as the smartest witch of her age.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 19: Rat revealed

Newt gasped while Hermione screamed. Sirius leapt to his feet and Harry felt as if he received an electrical shock.

"I found this near the tree. Very useful Potter." said Snape as he pointed his wand at Lupin's chest.

Snape looked surprisingly triumphed.

"Now you might be wondering how I got here. You see, I came to your office to deliver your potion. And what do I see on your desk? A map. One glance was enough to know everything." said Snape.

"Severus-" started Lupin but Snape cut him off.

"I've been telling the Headmaster all year you have been helping Black in. Now I have a proof." said Snape.

"Severus, you're making a mistake. You haven't heard everything. Sirius isn't here to kill Harry." said Lupin.

"Save it. There will be 2 for Azkaban tonight." said Snape with gleaming eyes. "I wonder how Dumbledore would act about this. He's been telling everyone you were harmless. Like a werewolf could ever be harmless."

"Severus-"

BANG! And long ropes came out of Snape's wand and tied up Lupin. Lupin lost balance and fall to the floor. Roaring with rage, Sirius jumped in but Snape pointed his wand at Sirius.

"One more move. One more and I'll finish you off for good." growled Snape. The two were glaring with each other with immense hatred.

Harry wasn't sure what to do, and neither was Hermione or Newt. Ron was trying his best to keep squirming Scabbers under control. Finally, Hermione spoke up.

"Um.. Professor? I don't think it would hurt to listen to what they say." said Hermione in trembling voice.

"Be quiet Granger. You are already facing a suspension." snapped Snape. "As for Potter and his goons, you are out of school, with company of a werewolf and a escaped convict."

"Look, why don't you just put down that wand and talk." said Newt in a calmest voice he could.

"Shut up Scamander. I am going to personally make sure you are all expelled." growled Snape.

"Just put down that wand!" said Newt loudly.

"Professor please, what if-" said Hermione but Snape cut her off.

"BE QUIET YOU STUPID GIRL!" shouted Snape who looked deranged. Then he turned to Sirius. "Vengeance is sweet. I've been waiting years to do this. Now, to top it all off, I'm going to see you getting kissed."

"Look Snape." Sirius growled. "Do whatever you want to do with me. As long as that boy brings the rat back to castle, I will gladly go with you peacefully."

"Oh why would I do that? That won't be necessary. I will just bring couple of dementors and finish you off. Maybe I could do the same with that werwolf."

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he had walked over to the door and blocked it.

"Move out of the way Potter. If I had't been around, you would already be dead." snapped Snape.

"Why don't you make me? Also guess what? I spent numerous hours ALONE with Professor Lupin before. If he wanted to kill me, why didn't he already did it?" said Harry.

"I don't care about how that werewolf's mind works. Now move!"

"YOU'RE PATHETIC! YOU ARE GOING TO SENTENCE A PERSON TO A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH SO YOU CAN GET BACK ON YOUR CHILDISH GRUDGE?" shouted Harry.

"SILENCE POTTER!" screamed Snape. "You are just like you father. I have just saved your neck. You should be thanking me on bended knee! Of course, him killing you would have been what you deserve. You would be dead just like your arrogant father. Too arrogant and stupid to believe Black has done no wrong. NOW MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Harry stared at Snape. "Just for the record, then you should be thanking my father on bended knees." then, Harry raised his wands. "Expelliarmus!"

The blast caused Snape to fly over to the other side and slam on the wall. He was knocked out.

Harry took a deep breath and looked around. He saw Hermione, Ron and Newt had try to disarm Snape at the same time. Snape's wand flew over to them and they caught it.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry." said Sirius. "It should have been my job."

Harry saw his friends. Ron was still keeping Scabbers on his hands, Newt was releasing Professor Lupin from the rope and Hermione looked speechless. She was muttering "We attacked a teacher. We attacked a teacher. We are going to be in so much trouble." over and over.

Lupin was released from the rope. "Thank you Harry."

"I still don't believe you." said Harry.

"Well, then we will make you believe. Ron, give Peter now." said Lupin firmly.

Ron clutched Scabbers close to his chest. "Ok, let's say your wild story is true. Let's say Pettigrew can turn into a rat. How do you know Scabbers it the rat you're searching for? There are millions of rats in the world."

"Come to think of it, he has a point Sirius." said Lupin.

Sirius reached inside his extremely tattered robes and pulled out a crumpled paper. He smoothed it out and showed it to everyone.

It was a newspaper article about the Weasley's trip to Egypt. On Ron's shoulder, there was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" asked Lupin in surprised voice.

"Fudge." replied Sirius. "He came to my cell once. He gave me this paper and what do I see? Peter on that boy's shoulder. I remember seeing Peter transform numerous times. And the article said that boy was returning to Hogwarts."

"He's at Hogwarts." said Harry. Sirius wasn't talking about him. He was talking about Peter.

Lupin looked at the paper and gasped. "My goodness… the rat… it has a toe missing in its front paw. Did he… cut it off?"

"Just before he transformed." growled Sirius. "He yelled how I betrayed Lily and James. He cut it off and blew apart the street. He transformed into a rat and ran down to the sewer. That dirty rat."

"It does make sense." said Hermione slowly. "I mean, I read about hexes and normally, explosion hex leaves more than just a finger behind. Even if it is directly used on a person."

"Hermione, are you seriously believing him!" cried Ron.

"Ron, think about it! It all fits." said Hermione.

"Scabbers probably lost a toe in a fight with another rat!" said Ron.

"Ok, then how are you going to explain what I said? The life span of that rat." asked Newt.

"We… we probably took good care of him!" said Ron.

"You know I recall Fred throwing it around while he was practicing Quidditch at summer." said Harry.

"Also, let me ask you this. Recently, has that rat been going out of shape? He probably was dreading when he heard Sirius broke out." said Lupin.

"It's probably because of that stupid cat!" yelled Ron as he pointed at Crookshanks.

But that wasn't right. Thought Harry. Scabbers has been sick before he met Crookshanks. He was sick at the time he was at Egypt. At the time… Sirius escaped.

"That cat isn't stupid. It's the most intelligent cat I ever met." said Sirius.

Newt snapped his fingers. "Of course! Crookshanks must have known Scabbers was an animagus! Hermione, I told you your cat was smart. I mean, he's a part kneazle after all."

Sirius nodded. "You're right. That cat knew from the start Scabbers was no ordinary rat. He even knew I was no ordinary dog when he first met me. When I managed to communicate with him about what I was after, he started to help me."

"What!" said Ron in shock.

"That cat tried numerous times to bring me Peter. When he failed, he stole the password of Gryffindor common room for me. But Peter got a wind of it and fled." said Sirius.

"That cat told me Peter left blood on your sheet. He probably bit himself or something to cover himself up. I mean, he already faked his death once. What so hard about doing it again?"

Hearing him say faked his death jolted Harry back to his senses. "He probably faked his death because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!" shouted Harry.

"I was going to kill that scumbag." growled Sirius.

"Then I should have let Snape take you!" shouted Harry.

"Harry, don't you see? All this time, everyone thought Sirius betrayed your parents and Peter tracked him down. It was the opposite!" said Lupin.

"DON'T LIE! HE WAS THEIR SECRET KEEPER! HE SAID HE KILLED MY PARENTS!" yelled Harry.

Sirius didn't look so murderous as before. He hung his head and sighed deeply. "Harry… I good as killed them." Sirius whispered. "I persuaded Lily and James to switch the secret keeper at the last minute. If only I didn't…."

Lupin closed his eyes and sighed. Sirius looked at him and looked at Harry back. He continued. "That night… That night they died… I went to check on Peter. He was gone. Yet, there was no sign of struggle. I was scared and I started to pray what I thought happened didn't happen. I rushed over to your parents house and there I found them both dead…" Sirius's voice broke.

"Ok, enough of this. To ultimately prove to Harry, we have to show him." said Lupin. "Ron, I won't ask again. _Give me the rat._ "

"What are you going to do?" asked Ron in trembling voice.

"Use the animagus reversal spell. Don't worry. If he's really a rat, it won't do a thing to him." said Lupin.

"Ron, give him the rat." said Harry.

"Harry!"

"Ron! You heard him. If Scabbers is really a rat, it won't hurt him." said Harry firmly.

Ron hesitated but soon reluctantly hand Scabbers over to Lupin. Scabbers began to squirm even more. "Ready Sirius?" asked Lupin as Sirius picked up Snape's wand.

"1..2...3. Animalis Revealre." they said together.

Scabbers began to twist and turn. He fall to the floor and suddenly began to grow. His head shot upwards, limbs started to grow and minutes later, a man appeared on the spot Scabbers was in.

The man was a short man with a large bald patch on top of his head. He was fat, and had a grubby skin like Scabbers's fur. He looked around the room and Harry saw him looking at the door multiple times.

"Hello Peter." said Lupin in a calm voice but there was a hidden anger in that voice.

"R...Remus. S...S..Sirus! My old friends!" Pettigrew said in squeaky voice.

"Cut the bull Peter." growled Sirius and he raised his wand. Lupin seized his arm and shook his head. Then he spoke to Peter in calm, casual voice.

"Peter! We are just talking about you. We are also talking about the day Lily and James died. Would you like to join us?"

"R...R..Remus! Surely you don't believe him? He's obviously crazy! He's trying to kill me!" squeaked Pettigrew.

"Well, why don't we talk about that? Is Sirius really crazy?" said Lupin in cold voice.

"Remus! Believe me! He's trying to kill me again! He killed Lily and James and now he wants to kill me as well!" shrieked Pettigrew.

Sirius looked murderous. He looked as if he wanted to tear Pettigrew limb by limb.

"No one is killing anyone until we sort few things out." said Lupin.

"Sort things out? I knew he'd come after me! I knew he would come back for me. All these years!" squealed Pettigrew.

"How did you know Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban, when nobody did before?" asked Lupin logically.

"He...He probably knows a dark magic that helped him get out! You Know Who probably thought him!" said Pettigrew as he pointed Sirius with his middle finger as his index finger was missing.

Sirius let out a humorless laugh. "Voldemort teach me tricks?"

Pettigrew flinched at the name. "Oh what's wrong Peter? Scared to hear your old master's name?" asked Sirius. "Please, give me a break. You hide from me? More like hide from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard everything in Azkaban. They all talked about how they thought you were dead. Otherwise, you would have come to them. When Voldemort went to the Potter's he met his downfall. Not all of Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban. They are still out there, pretending they have seen the errors in their way. I wonder what will happen to you when they find out you are alive?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about Sirius!" said Pettigrew. "Remus! Please tell me you don't believe him!"

"Well, then why don't you explain why an innocent men like you stayed hidden as a rat for more than a decade?" asked Lupin.

"I was scared! If You Know Who's supporters found out I sent their most useful spy to Azkaban, they would have killed me!" squeaked Peter.

"Me. A spy for Voldemort?" snarled Sirius. "Since when have I ever trailed around someone who's stronger than me? I recall, you were the one who did that most often. You always wanted big friends. Big friends who could protect you. It used to be Me, Remus and James. After that, it was Voldemort and his stooges. Me. A spy for Voldemort. How dare you say such thing. You and I both perfectly know you became the secret keeper because I suggested it."

Then Sirius spoke much sadder voice. "I thought it was a perfect plan. Voldemort would come after me. I would have been the decoy. No one would have ever dreamed that we used a worthless, weak scum like you. Tell me, did you feel great when you told Voldemort the Potters location? Was is amazing?"

Pettigrew muttered something about it being lie and all, while keeping an on the door.

"Um… Professor? Can I say something?" asked Hermione.

"Go ahead." said Professor Lupin.

"Well Scabber… Peter… This man, has been in Harry's dormitory for three years. How come he never hurt him before?" said Hermione.

"She's right! I never even touched Harry!" squeaked Pettigrew.

"I can tell you why." said Sirius. "Because this dirty bastard would never do anything unless there was something for him. Voldemort has disappeared for a long time. This scumbag would never have committed a murder under nose of Dumbledore just for a wizard who is half dead. Am I right? I mean, why else would you find a wizarding family to live with? You wanted to make sure he hear the news about your old master when he returns to power."

Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it again. He was speechless. Hermione spoke again.

"Um… Mr Black? Sirius? Can I ask how you got out of Azkaban? I mean, if you didn't use dark magic, how?"

"She's right! My point exactly, how else-" Pettigrew said frantically but Lupin silenced him.

"Most people who go to Azkaban loses their mind. Dementors suck out the happy thoughts. But while I was there, only thing that was in my mind was the fact that I was innocent. That was not a happy thought so it helped me keep my mind. I would stay as a dog when it became too unbearable." said Sirius.

"Dementors don't affect animals." murmured Newt.

Sirius nodded. "And when I saw Peter in that newspaper, I realized that I could get my revenge on him. For taking away everything that was important to me. That wasn't a happy thought either. More of an obsession. So when one day, they brought my food, I slipped out as Padfoot. I was very thin. Thin enough to slip out. Then, I swam to the mainland. I've been living in the Hogwarts forest. You know, I only came out during Quidditch match. You really are your father's son Harry. You fly so well."

Sirius looked at Harry and choked out. "Please Harry. Believe me. I would never betray Lily and James. I would have rather died."

Harry stared at him for a long time. Finally, he nodded.

Pettigrew screamed and fall to his knees. He was on his knees, groveling.

"Sirius! Please it's me Peter. Your friend." said Pettigrew as he clung on to Sirius's robe.

"Gets your hands off me you vermin. There's enough filth there without touching them." spat Sirius.

"Remus! Surely you don't believe him? If they switched, why wouldn't they have tell you?" Pettigrew squeaked.

"Unless… They thought I was a spy. Is that why you didn't tell me Sirius?" asked Lupin.

Sirius nodded. "Forgive me Remus."

"Gladly. In return, will you forgive me for thinking you betrayed them?" asked Lupin.

"Certainly. Shall we kill him together?" asked Sirius.

"NO!" screamed Pettigrew. And he scrambled to to Ron on his knees. "Ron… Ron wasn't I a good pet? You won't let them kill me would you?"

But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with immense horror. "I let you sleep in my bed." he whispered numerously.

"Please kind boy… I was your rat. I was a good pet." begged Pettigrew.

"I don't think the fact that you were a better rat than human is something to brag over Peter." snapped Sirius.

Pettigrew turned to Hermione and Newt and clung onto their robes. "Please… Sweet girl... Sweet boy… You won't let them kill me… Please help…"

Hermione pulled her robe away and backed away against the wall, looking shocked. Newt looked disgusted and spat "You're a disgrace to rats and humans."

Then, Pettigrew saw Harry and rushed over to him. "Harry! You wouldn't let them kill me! That's not what James or Lily would have wanted!"

That was enough for Sirius. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES OR LILY! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT THEM, ESPECIALLY TO HARRY!" roared Sirius.

Both Sirius and Lupin grabbed Pettigrew by arm and threw him back on the floor. "You sold James and Lily to Voldemort. Do you deny it?" growled Sirius.

Pettigrew burst into tears. "I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord forced me! What would you have done Sirius?"

"I WOULD HAVE DIED! I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR MY FRIENDS! AND YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT! LIKE WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" shouted Sirius.

"You've been selling out information to Voldemort for years, and you are still saying Voldemort forced you? Why? Why Peter?" said Lupin, his voice no longer calm.

"The Dark Lord was taking over everywhere! What was there to gain by refusing him?" said Pettigrew.

"Oh I don't know." Sirius said sarcastically. "How about SAVING INNOCENT LIVES!"

"You have helped Voldemort kill innocent people. Now, you are going to pay that price." said Lupin as he raised his wand.

"NO!" yelled Harry and he stood in front of Pettigrew. "You can't kill him."

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you don't have a parent. If he had a choice, he would have killed you personally. All this son of a bitch cares about is himself." said Sirius.

"I know. We should hand him over to the Dementors. He can go to Azkaban and rot in their forever." said Harry.

"Thank You!" gasped Pettigrew and he flung his arms around Harry's knees.

"Get off me! I'm not doing this for you. My dad and mom probably didn't want to see their friends become a murderer just because they had to rid the world of you." spat Harry.

Sirius and Lupin looked at each other. "Alright Harry, step aside." said Lupin. When Harry looked alarmed, he said "Don't worry, I'm just going to tie him up."

Ropes came out of his wand and Pettigrew was tied.

"BUT. You try any funny stuff, we will kill you. You got that?" Sirius said angrily to Pettigrew.

"Right. Ron? I think you need to get your leg fixed. It must be painful. We should get you to the hospital wing." said Lupin. He soon conjured a bandage and tied it around Ron's leg.

Ron got on his feet. He winced but he could stand up.

"What about Snape?" asked Harry.

"We should leave him here. He can come back to the castle when he's conscious." said Sirius. Lupin picked up the invisibility cloak and pocketed it.

"I think two people should be chained to Pettigrew." said Sirius.

"I will do it." said Ron as he hopped over.

"Alright. And chain me along." said Lupin..

Sirius conjured a manacle and chained all three of them together. Ron looked grim. He still haven't gotten over the idea that Scabbers was Pettigrew.

Crookshanks jumped out of the bed and walked out the door.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

It was very awkward. Crookshanks was leading the down and Professor Lupin, Pettigrew and Ron was chained together and walking down as if they are having a six legged race.

Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Newt were following them from behind, still recovering from the shock they just received.

They all walked out through the narrow tunnel. Harry went next to Sirius while going through the tunnel. "Harry. Do you know what handing Pettigrew over means?" asked Sirius.

"You're free?" said Harry.

"Yes. Also Harry, your parents made me your god father." said Sirius carefully as if he was watching Harry's reaction.

"I heard." said Harry.

"Well… you see… Once I am free… I was wondering if… I don't know… Maybe you would want to live with me?" said Sirius.

Harry stopped. Did Sirius just say what he thought he said?

"Well… of course you would want to live in your aunt and uncle's house…" said Sirius.

"Wait. Are you inviting me over to live with you?" asked Harry.

"Well yes. But I'm not going to force you but-"

"Of course I want to live with you! Do you have a house? When can I come?" asked Harry eagerly.

Sirius looked at Harry. "Do...Do you mean it? Do you really want to live with me?"

"Of course! I mean it!" said Harry.

For the first time, Sirius smiled for real. It was the same smile Harry saw in his parents wedding photo. Genuine sincere smile.

Soon they reached the the end and climbed out of the tree. Crookshanks climbed out first and pressed the knot on the tree. Lupin, Ron, Pettigrew and Sirius slipped out. Then, Harry, Hermione and Newt came out.

It was very dark with few lights. But Harry was thinking about something else. He was going to leave the Dursleys. He was going to live with Sirius Black, his godfather. Someone who's parents would have wanted to take care of him.

"No funny business alright?" said Lupin as he pointed his wand at Pettigrew. And suddenly, the clouds shifted, full moon shining brightly.

Harry could see Lupin's shadow had gone rigid. Sirius help out his arm to stop Harry, Hermione and Newt.

"Oh no! It's full moon! He didn't take his potion! He's not safe!" gasped Hermione.

"All of you run." said Sirius.

But they couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew, who was chained to Lupin. He leapt forward but Sirius caught him and threw him back.

"I'll hold him off! Run!" yelled Sirius.

Lupin started to growl. His head was lengthening and so was his body. Furs were growing out of his body and his hands were turning into clawed paws.

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed into an enormous black dog. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.

Harry stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. Then, Hermione's scream alerted him. Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's wand. Ron fall to ground and Pettigrew picked up the wand.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry but it was too late. Pettigrew transformed into a rat and sucrryed to the grass.

"Harry no!" yelled Hermione and pulled him back to stop him from going after Pettigrew. Newt quickly brought Ron back to their side.

Sirius and werewolf was still fighting but it was clear that the dog was no match for the werwolf. Soon, the werewolf threw the black dog to Harry's side. The dog yelped and fall and it had deep gashes on the side.

The dog transformed back to Sirius and he was bleeding. He stood in front of Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione, determined not to let the werewolf attack them.

Then, Newt suddenly put down his beloved suitcase down. He opened it and yelled "Quick! Inside the case!"

A/N: Well what do you think? The next chapter is the chapter you all been waiting for! We finally get to see Newt's case! Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.

Animalis Revealre- Animal reveal


	20. Chapter 20: Inside the case

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

A/N: This is the chapter you all been waiting for! We finally get to see Newt's case! I hope I did a good job describing it!

Disclaimer: I own two turtles, one crayfish, one tortoise and a Gameboy. I don't own Harry Potter though.

Chapter 20: Inside the case

Inside the case. Normally, that would have made absolutely no sense and would have sounded like an extremely dumb thing. But with a werewolf nearby, Harry didn't really have time to think logically. Harry turned to see that there were…. _Stairs_ in the case.

"You heard him! Everyone go!" yelled Harry.

Hermione slipped in and Harry and Ron carried injured Sirius down the stairs. Newt got in last as he closed the suitcase.

Harry, Ron and Sirius almost tripped. The stair was pretty steep. "Watch your step. It's pretty steep." said Newt from behind.

"Geeze. Couldn't you have said that earlier?" complained Ron.

Ron and Harry managed to lead Sirius safely down to the bottom, where Hermione was waiting. Harry looked around and saw that they were in some kind of a shack. It was kind of a mess. There was a table with bunch of plants, tools and bottles. On the wall, there was a large map of the world with various circles and notes and on one side, there was a shelf filled with thick books. Against one side there was a large shovel, buckets of all size and a pincer. And on the other side there was a… door.

"Put Sirius on that chair." ordered Newt.

Ron and Harry quickly put Sirius on the chair. Sirius had a deep gash on his chest. Blood was oozing out and it looked painful. Sirius was breathing heavily and gritting his teeth with pain.

Newt went over to Sirius and started to examine his chest. "Hmm… a claw mark. You're in luck. It's not a bite so you won't be infected with lycanthropy. But that scar could get pretty bad. Hold still."

Newt rushed over to the table and grabbed few plants and rubbed them against his palm together. Then he put it down and handed Hermione a knife. "Dice them will you?" said Newt.

Hermione immediately began the work. Newt rummaged through bottles and picked one and threw Harry and Ron the bottle and a mallet. "Pick out three and crush them. When you're done, bring it over." said Newt.

Perplexed, Ron took the bottle and poured out what was inside. Few odd pebble like things came out. Ron picked out three and Harry crushed them. While crushing Harry was still thinking. "What is this place? What is this? Was this Newt's secret hideout or something?"

"Newt I'm done." said Hermione

"Same here." said Ron.

"Alright." Newt picked up the diced plant and the crushed pebble thing and began to mix them in his hand. Then he went to Sirius and pasted that substance on his wound. Sirius hissed in pain. "Keep still. This will stop the bleeding." told Newt.

Then Newt climbed up the stairs. Harry heard him say Videturin Foras. "Newt stayed there for few minutes. "The werewolf is still around. I suggest we stay here for few hours until Sirius is well enough and the werewolf is gone." said Newt.

"Newton Scamander! Explain right now what this is!" said Hermione.

Newt sighed. "I guess there is no point in hiding anymore. Look, as you see my suitcase isn't a normal suitcase."

"You don't say." said Ron. Hermione slapped him on the arm to prevent him from interrupting.

"What I'm trying to say is that this suitcase is not just my secret hideout. You see this place is-" said Newt but he was cut off with a loud roar.

Everyone jumped at the sound. What was that? Harry turned and saw that the roar was coming from the door.

"Why don't you come and see it yourself." said Newt. "It's time for work anyway."

Newt took of his coat. From under the table, Newt pulled out an enormous meat that was almost as half as big as Harry and he pulled out a large butcher knife and whacked it against the meat numerously. Newt cutted the meat into smaller sizes and piled it into a large bucket. "Come with me. And stay close." said Newt as he opened the door.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sirius dropped their jaws when they saw what was on the other side.

It looked as if there was a separate world on the other side of the door. It was as if Harry was at the zoo… except it was filled with magical creatures.

The first thing they saw was a large hill. A bright moon was shining over the hill and on the hill, there were lots of furry four legged creatures. They had 2 large eyes, pale grey skin and wide feet.

"Are… Are these Mooncalfs?" stammered Hermione.

"Yes. How did you know?" said Newt.

"I read about them." said Hermione.

Newt began to show the four his suitcase. The hill wasn't it. There were various rooms and stages, all containing magical creatures. The surroundings of each Magical creatures were charmed to be various different environment.

There was a small cave that had a bonfire inside. There was a large 3 headed snake (Runespoor, Newt told them) and Scorchy the Ashwinder.

"Is that Scorchy?" asked Harry.

"Yep. I normally keep him under here. He gets along quite well with the Runespoors. Of course, only other time I let him outside is you know… last year." said Newt.

Next to the cave was a forest with lots of thick trees. Harry was looking at the large trees when he felt a sharp pain on his finger.

"Ouch!" yelled Harry.

"Oh no. Niffy! No! Leave him alone!" said Newt as he walked over. "Sorry Harry. Nifflers are attracted to shiny things. I should have warned you."

On Harry's wrist, a creature with long snout and a black fur was biting Harry's watch. If it wasn't biting Harry's watch, Harry would have founded the creature to be rather cute. But the little creature, Niffler as Newt called him, was very persistent on taking Harry's watch and refused to let go even when Newt started to pull him.

Even Ron tried to help but to no avail. Then suddenly, Niffy stopped moving and it began to float away. Float towards the forest.

"Thanks Newt." said Harry.

"Don't thank me." said Newt.

"It wasn't me either." said Ron when Harry looked at him.

"It's a Demiguise." said Newt as he walked into the forest.

They all followed him. In the front, Harry could see the Niffler floating then suddenly, out of nowhere, a creature about the height of Harry's waist appeared. The creature resembled a large monkey with long white hairs.

The Demiguise kept walking into the forest where they came across and stopped near a large nest and a small tree.

The Demiguise placed Niffy on a small nest and walked off to the larger nest next to it.

Newt went over to Niffy who swished its clawed hand at him. Newt rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a galleon and gave it to Niffy. Niffy happily took the money and started to bite it. Finally, he put the coin inside its belly pouch. "I have a love-hate relationship with this little guy." murmured Newt.

Next to the Niffler, there was a large nest where there were some creatures that looked like a cross between a snake and a bird. Occamy. Newt told them.

"Demiguise have motherly instincts. They tend to take care of everything. Right now she's taking care of the Occamies. Poor things. Their egg shells are made of the purest silver. They are being poached everywhere." sighed Newt.

Ron looked interested at the mention of silver. But before he could say anything, Hermione nudged him on the side and shook her head. Ron sighed and reluctantly didn't say anything.

Then Newt suddenly yelled "No! No. Leave him alone!"

Harry looked with alarm and saw that Newt had walked up to the small tree near the Occamy. There were about 5 Bowtruckles and Newt was pulling one of them out. It was Pickett.

"I told you guys to leave him alone!" Newt sternly told the other Bowtruckles while gently pocketing trembling Pickett. "This is why you guys can't accuse me of favoring him."

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Newt's suitcase was truly amazing. Only thing Harry remembered being this amazing was when he first went to Diagon Alley and saw Hogwarts. Harry looked and saw that Hermione, Ron and Sirius had the same thought.

Suddenly, Harry felt like everything that seemed odd at the past all made sense now. Why Newt was always so overprotective of his suitcase, how Newt managed to not get caught during his 1st year when Filch caught him and Hermione, why Newt was so anxious about the Marauder's map being able to show animals. He didn't want people to find out about his suitcase!

"Bloody hell... Newt are these all your creatures?" said Ron.

"Well, some of them my grandfather rescued and some of them I helped him. But yes, I am currently taking care of all of them." said Newt.

"Well, Scamanders were famous for their work with beasts." said Sirius.

Harry looked at Sirius. "How do you know that?"

"Scamanders are pure blood families. My mother made me study about all the purebloods when I was young." said Sirius while he spat the word mother as if it was something disgusting.

"Sirius, it's magical creatures. Not beasts." corrected Newt.

"So, you take care of all these creatures right?" said Hermione.

"Well care them, rescue them, nurture them, protect them, study them and try to find a way to educate my fellow wizards about them." said Newt.

Hermione's eyes widened in realization. "Newt! I read once that Rolf Scamander successfully bred the nearly extinct Graphorns and released them back to wild, getting them out of the endangered status. Did he raise those Graphorns in this case and released them?"

Newt looked awed. "Wow. You really are brightest witch of your age aren't you? Yes. This is the very case used at that time. Many of these creatures were rescued in wild. They were either injured, hurt by hunters or lost its parents. Like this guy here."

Newt was pointing at something and Harry saw that in front of them was two largest habitat Harry saw in the case. One of them had a large flat rock. Suddenly, Newt let out a cry that sounded like someone strangling a pig.

From behind the rock an enormous creature that resembled a leopard came out. It gave out a mighty roar and inflated its spiky throat.

Hermione screamed while Ron held onto Hermione. Harry looked shocked and Sirius's mouth was hanging open. "That's a Nundu!" Hermione managed to shriek.

"Yes. Now please step back. Their breath are poisonous." said Newt calmly. Newt walked over next to the rock the Nundu was standing on and poured out the meat from the bucket. The Nundu started to devour the meat while Newt looked at him with a way father watches a son. "This handsome guy lost its parents. Me and my grandfather found him during trip to South Africa."

Next to the Nundu's habitat, a loud snore came. Harry looked and saw a gigantic creature with a fathead, that looked like a cross between a hippo and a rhino. "Erumpent. Their horns have explosive liquids. Very dangerous. Of course, unless you know how to properly approach them."

"Newt, as much as we appreciate how amazing this place is, shoulding we figure out a way to get Sirius out?" said Hermione.

Newt nodded. "You're right. I think I might have a plan. Come with me."

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Newt lead the four to the grassy plain. "I bet you guys will be very pleased to see this." said Newt with a grin.

Harry and his friends looked around. There didn't seem to be much. All he could see was pile of meats that would float into the air and disappear. Harry assumed that there was some sort of invisible creature eating the meat. Then Hermione gasped.

"Buckbeak?" she whispered.

At the mention of the name Buckbeak, Harry and Ron immediately looked at the direction Hermione was looking. It really was Buckbeak. He was sitting down and Happily eating the meat.

"Newt… Is that Buckbeak?" asked Ron.

"It is. I couldn't bare to see an innocent creature get slaughtered." said Newt.

Of course! Newt left Hagrid's hut earlier than them. He went out to rescue Buckbeak! That's why he was grinning and didn't seem so sad when Buckbeak was "killed".

"Look, as you guys saw, the Ministry is corrupt. They are never going to believe the our testimony about Sirius being innocent." said Newt.

"But what about Professor Lupin?" asked Ron.

"With him being friends with Sirius and his status, I highly doubt the Ministry would believe him." sighed Newt.

"Then what do we do?" said Harry, frustrated. "We are not letting the Dementors kiss him!"

"First, we need to get him out of here. I believe the two fugitives can go together." said Newt.

Harry's eyes widened in realization. "Sirius, take Buckbeak and hide somewhere safe. Until we catch that rat again."

Sirius nodded. "You're right Harry. The Ministry would never believe me. They would just give me a Dementor's kiss at the spot. I have places to hide. I will try to contact some friends."

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

The four carefully lead Buckbeak out. Newt climbed up and use the same spell again. "Alright, the werewolf is gone. I don't think there is any dementors near either."

To Harry's surprise, the big Hippogriff was able to get out of the suitcase.

Sirius climbed out of the suitcase and petted Buckbeak and got on.

"Sirius, you should go quick before anyone sees you." said Harry.

"How can I ever thank you for this?"

"GO!" yelled Harry, Ron, Newt and Hermione. It was nearly dawn.

"We'll see soon. I will send letters Harry. You really are your father's son…"

Sirius squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry and his friends jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more. The Hippogriff took off into the air. He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Harry gazed after them… then a cloud drifted across the moon… They were gone.

Newt turned to his friends. "Shall we head back to the castle?"

A/N: This chapter is kind of how I started this whole story. After seeing Newt's suitcase, I began to imagine Harry Potter events with this and how it could play out differently. Hope you are satisfied! Most of the creatures introduced here will play a role one way or another in the later stories. Their of creatures not introduced but still will play a role later.

Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	21. Chapter 21: Godfather's letter

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban-with Newt

A/N: Well, this marks the end of the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban- with Newt story. I promise, I will get the sequel soon.

Disclaimer: Not mine alright?

Chapter 21: Godfather's letter

By the time they reached the castle, it was morning. When they arrived, they saw Professor Dumbledore, the Minister and to their dismay, Snape waiting for them. Dumbledore looked calm but looked rather jovial. Fudge and Snape was looking furious.

"Sir! Sir! Sirius is innocent!" said Harry but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him.

"See Dumbledore! The boy has obviously been bewitched by Black! I had Macnair get the Dementors. Pity he got away. Daily Prophet is going to have a field day…" grumbled the Minister.

Snape didn't look happy about this. "OUT WITH IT POTTER! WHERE IS HE? I KNOW YOU ARE HIDING HIM!" he screamed.

"Severus! Get a hold of yourself!" said Professor Dumbledore.

"He's right Severus. This boy could not have possibly hide Black! I mean why would he?" said the Minister.

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE I KNOW THIS!" Snape shouted as he pointed at the four.

"Calm down! You are talking nonsense!" barked Fudge.

"NONSENSE? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT POTTER IS CAPABLE OF!" shouted Snape looking more and more enraged.

"Severus! That will do!" said Professor Dumbledore. "Would you care to explain if you have evidence to what you claim?"

Snape sputtered, clearly enraged but not sure what to do.

"Think about it Severus. How would they have helped him escape? You can't apparate in Hogwarts ground. If Black had gotten away, he would have most likely gotten out of Hogwarts first. Which I believe he is perfectly capable of doing without a help of group of teenagers." said Dumbledore.

"Cornelius. I believe since Black is not in this ground, Dementors will be removed?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes I will have them removed immediately. Just great. First the Hippogriff and now Black. I'm going to be a laughingstock!" Minister complained as he left Hogwarts.

Dumbledore smiled and left, while Snape murderously glared at the four and left as well.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

The castle was nearly empty with everyone relaxing after the exam and going to Hogsmeade. Neither Ron, Newt and Hermione felt like going so they stayed at school with Harry. They all went out and watched the Giant Squid in the lake, while Harry would wonder about last night, where he found out he had a godfather who was innocent, how his friends saved two innocent lives and secrets of Newt's suitcase.

"Say Newt, why didn't you never tell us about your suitcase? I thought we were your friends!" said Ron.

Newt looked sheepish. "Sorry. It gets rather complicated when too many people find out about it. Many of these creatures are rare, not to mention dangerous. If anyone gets in here, I'm not sure what is worse. Someone stealing my critter and selling it off or someone getting injured by some dangerous creature inside."

"Newt, are you sure this is legal? Also, who else knows about this?" asked Hermione.

"Of course it's perfectly legal! Do you remember I once told you that Scamanders are famous for their work with Magical Creatures?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well you see, few generations ago, the Ministry granted the Scamander family to allow to nurture and keep any kind of magical creatures as long as it doesn't causes any danger to others. It happened quite long ago so I doubt even some high rank ministry official know about it. This suitcase, is being passed on and on to next Scamander."

"As for who else know, well Professor Dumbledore knows-"

"Wait, Dumbledore? Dumbledore knows about this?" asked Harry.

"Of course. He was a teacher at this school when my grandfather went to Hogwarts. He knew about the Suitcase from that time." said Newt.

"Well, all my family knows and in this school besides Dumbledore, you guys know." said Newt.

Then, Newt lowered his voice. "Again, I can't stress how important it is that you guys tell no one about this. I can trust you guys right?"

"Of course you can!" said Ron sounding offended. "I mean, what are friends for?"

A shadow fell across them and they looked up to see Hagrid beaming down at them.

"I know yer guys would be sad and all with Black escapin last night but I have a good news!" said Hagrid happily.

"What is it?" they asked pretending to be curious.

"Beaky escaped! He's free! I've been celebratin all night!" said Hagrid.

"Well Hagrid. I'm sure he would be in good hands now." said Harry with a smile.

"Yeh. I was worried that he might have met Professor Lupin last night. But he told me he ate nothin last night."

"What?" said Harry looking surprised.

"Didn't yeh know? Snape told the Slytherins this mornin." said Hagrid. "Everyone knows he is a werewolf and he was loose last night. He's packin now."

"Packing? Why?" said Harry.

"Leavin. He resigned firs thin in mornin."

Harry scrambled to his feet.

"I'm going to see him," he said to Ron and Hermione.

"But if he's resigned..."

"Doesn't sound like there's anything we can do..."

"I don't care. I'm still going."

Harry rushed to Lupin's office and saw that most of the things have been cleared off.

"I saw you coming," said Lupin, smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. It was the Marauder's Map.

"I just went to Hagrid and he told me you resigned. Please tell me he's lying." said Harry.

"Sorry. But Hagrid is not lying."

"But why? Does the ministry think you helped Sirius escape?"

"No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince the minister that I was trying to save you guys. I guess that was the final straw for Severus. He thought he would be getting an Order of Merlin by catching Sirius. And with him escaping and all… I guess he accidentally told the school I'm a werewolf."

"You can't leave because of that!" exclaimed Harry.

Lupin smiled wryly. "This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents… They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you… That must never happen again."

"But you didn't bite me! You're the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" said Harry. "Don't go!"

Lupin shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Then, while Harry was trying to think of a good argument to make him stay,

Lupin said, "From what the headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Harry. I would like to thank you deeply for that."

Lupin threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at Harry. "Here, I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," he said, handing Harry back the Invisibility Cloak.

"Also, I am no longer your teacher. I therefore have no guilt giving this back to you." said Lupin as he gave Harry the Marauder's map. "I have no use for it. Something tells me you, Ron, Newt and Hermione would have more use of it."

Harry took the map and grinned. "Thank you."

"I strongly believe James would have been very disappointed if his son never used his map for a good reason." said Lupin with a smile.

There was a knock on the door. Harry hastily stuffed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak into his pocket. It was Professor Dumbledore. He didn't look surprised to see Harry there.

"Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Lupin picked up his old suitcase. "Well, good bye, Harry," he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I'm sure we will meet again. I will be going Headmaster. It's been pleasure working for you."

"Good bye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly. Lupin shook Dumbledore's hand. Then, with a final nod to Harry and a swift smile, Lupin left the office.

Harry sat down in his vacated chair, staring glumly at the floor. He heard the door close and looked up. Dumbledore was still there.

"Why so miserable, Harry?" he said quietly. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."

"It didn't make any difference," said Harry bitterly. "Pettigrew got away."

"Didn't make any difference?" said Dumbledore quietly, "it made all the difference in the world, Harry. You helped uncover the truth, and saved an innocent from a fate worse than death. Most importantly, I'm sure it means a world to Sirius that you know he is innocent."

"But I should have let Lupin and Sirius kill Pettigrew! Then, Sirius might be free, with me right now." said Harry.

"Harry, what you did, saving Pettigrew's life is a noble thing. He may go and finds his old master but he will still be indebted to you. When a wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a special bond. Voldemort would probably not want a servant whose indebted to you."

"But I don't want any bond with that rat! He betrayed my parents!"

"Harry, you may not know it now, but one day, you will be glad that you spared his life."

Harry wasn't sure if that day would ever come.

Dumbledore must have known what Harry was thinking. "Your father would have done the same thing. I'm sure of it."

"My dad… My dad is dead. Because of that rat…" Harry said sadly.

Dumbledore gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, remember. Your parents may be not with you right now. They are always with you. One way or another. You showed how part of your father is in you. Like your patronus showed, an image of your father."

Harry looked surprised Dumbledore knew about his patronus. "Yes, Remus told me about how he saw your father's animagus in the Shrieking shack. I must say, I'm very impressed."

As Dumbledore moved to the door, he turned to Harry once more. "Remember, Harry, the loved ones never truly leaves us. They are with us, whether we know it or not."

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

The next day, everyone at school were busy with talking about Sirius. Only Harry, Ron, Newt, Hermione and Dumbledore knew about what really happened at it was rather amusing to hear about various theory people came up with.

To their great joy, Malfoy looked enraged about Buckbeak's escape. He was convinced that Hagrid secretly let Buckbeak go and was enraged that his father was outwitted by a gamekeeper. Newt in particular looked happy at how angry Malfoy was.

Some like Percy would give his opinion about the incident. "If I get into Department of Magical law enforcements, I will make lots of proposals. Then, we might catch Black once in for all!" he told that to only person who would listen, his girlfriend. Ron had to try his best not to laugh after hearing that.

Harry never approached the end of year in worse spirit. Lupin had left and that made almost everyone miserable. Everyone thought after two abysmal Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, they might be able to get a good teacher that would teach for a long time. Sadly, he too only made out a year.

Besides Lupin's departure, other things bothered him. How he could have lived with Sirius but because of Pettigrew, he had to return to the Dursleys. He couldn't help but pray that Sirius does not get caught.

Pettigrew bothered him greatly. If only he had that rat, he would have lived with Sirius. He lost his parents because of him and his godfather was on run because of him. Harry felt even bad that he gave Voldemort another supporter. Harry tried to remind himself what Dumbledore told him, "There might be one day, you would be glad you saved his life." but it was difficult.

To Harry's relief, all him and all his friends passed the exam, even Potions. Harry thought Dumbledore probably stepped in to stop Snape from failing him deliberately.

Snape had been even worse to Harry now. Whenever he looked at Harry, he looked as if he wanted to strangle Harry. But Harry felt that he had an equally mutual hatred towards him. If he didn't attack Lupin and Sirius, they might have been able to take Pettigrew back to castle. Before Lupin transformed.

Gryffindor house won a house cup due to their spectacular performance in Quidditch cup. This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and everyone celebrated. Even Harry managed to forget about the journey back to the Dursleys the next day as he ate, drank, talked, and laughed with the rest.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, the four went to find a compartment. As Hogwarts disappeared through the mountains, Hermione tried to cheer Harry up.

"Cheer up Harry." said Hermione sadly.

"Just thinking about the holidays." sighed Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, we will contact you often." said Newt reassuringly.

"Yeah, I finally figured out how to use Fellytone." said Ron.

"It's telephone." Hermione and Newt said together. Hermione looked surprised. "How do you know about telephones?"

"My grand uncle Jacob is a no maj. He likes to tell me how to use muggle equipments. I'm fairly comfortable using them." said Newt.

"Well, I guess then I won't have to tell you not to yell at telephone." joked Harry. Hermione and Newt laughed while Ron looked sheepish.

"Anyway Harry, it's Quidditch world cup this summer! You can come to my house and go watch it! Dad always get the ticket through his work." said Ron.

That cheered Harry up a bit. "I suppose Dursleys would be happy to let me go, especially after what I did to Marge."

Late in the afternoon, something showed up that made him feel even better.

"Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"

Harry turned to look outside. Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. Harry stood up and saw it was a tiny owl with a large letter. The owl was very small, to the point it kept tumbling over in the air.

"That's a Scops Owl!" said Newt. "Quick, bring it in."

Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. It felt like a very fluffy Snitch. The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task.

Newt stared at the owl lovingly "Scops owls are known to be very active. Hyperactive for a little fellow."

Hedwig didn't look too happy about the hyperactive owl while Crookshanks looked at the Scops Owl with its large yellow eyes. Seeing this, Ron quickly snatched the tiny owl and brought it on his shoulder.

Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He ripped open the letter, and shouted, "It's from Sirius!"

"What?" said Ron, Newt and Hermione excitedly. "Read it aloud!"

 **Dear Harry,**

 **I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post.**

 **Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands.**

 **This owl seemed most eager for the job, so I sent this owl to do the job.**

 **I heard Fudge removed Dementors from Hogwarts. That's brilliant! What was that idiot thinking? The Dementors are still searching for me but with where I'm hiding, they are never going to find me.**

 **There is something I didn't tell you yet. I was the one who sent you that Firebolt at Christmas.**

"See! I told you!" said Hermione triumphantly.

"Yeah but there was no jinx on it!" said Ron.

 **Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. Brilliant cat. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather.**

 **I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. Sorry. I just wanted to see you before I go north. Guess I scared you right?**

 **By the way tell your friend Ron to keep the owl. I guess it's kind of my fault he lost a rat.**

"Really? I can really keep him?" said Ron surprised.

"That's what it says here." said Harry.

"Thanks Sirius!" said Ron happily. "Say, this guy is owl right? Mione, your cat might be able to know check."

Hermione just giggled and waved her wand at the owl. "It's alright Ron. It's an owl."

"Bloody brilliant!" said Ron as he petted the owl.

"You better treat him right. Don't throw it around like you did to that rat." warned Newt.

"I won't. Besides, that rat deserved it anyway." said Ron.

 **Also tell your friend Hermione thank you for having such an awesome cat. Also, tell your friend Newt his suitcase is something of a legend that I would one day hope to visit again.**

Hermione and Newt grinned widely.

 **Take care of yourself Harry. We might see soon. Also, I enclosed something you might like it.**

Harry saw that there was a piece of parchment in that envelope. When Harry opened it, he felt great happiness spread in his body, just as if he swallowed a warm Butterbeer.

 **I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends.**

"That will be good enough for Dumbledore!" said Ron.

"Cool. No more sneaking around Harry!" said Newt.

Harry read and reread the letter from Sirius all the way back into King's Cross station. Soon they arrived and Ron, Newt and Hermione moved out of the compartment. Harry was about to do that when a thought hit him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Marauder's map. He remembered the Marauders giving a message to Snape. Maybe it might work to him as well. Might as well as experience the

Magic world more before returning to the Muggle world.

Harry whispered to the blank parchment "I, son of James and Lily Potter asks you to reveal your secret."

Sure enough, words began to appear.

 _Mr Moony presents his compliment to young Potter for finding this parchment and hopes that he studies and pranks._

Mr Wormtail congratulates Mr Potter for finding his map and hope he does not get caught.

 _ **Mr Padfoot happily tells young Potter to cause havoc on those Slytherins and make his parents proud.**_

Finally, the last message appeared.

 **Mr Prongs would like to warmly greet the young Potter after jumping up and down with joy about dear Lily flower and would like to say his parents would be immensely proud of him no matter what.**

Harry grinned and put the parchment back on his pocket.

-HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN HPPAWN-

Harry left the parchment and went pass the platform 9 and ¾. There he found his friends greeting their family.

Mr and Mrs Weasley was waiting for Ron, Ginny and his brothers. Mrs Weasley all gave them a hug and even gave a hug to Harry.

"Harry, I'll call about the world cup!" said Ron.

"I'll be seeing you if you get to the Burrow." said Newt.

"Bye Harry!" waved Hermione.

Harry walked to the Dursleys who were scowling deeply. Uncle Vernon saw Harry holding his permission slip.

"What the hell is that? If it's another ruddy permission slip, you might as well as forget about it." he growled.

"It's a letter from my godfather." said Harry.

"Godfather? You don't have a godfather!" sputtered Uncle Vernon.

"Oh yes I do. He's my mom and dad's best friend. Oh, did I mention he's a convicted murderer? I bet he will be very curious about how my summer goes. Don't you agree?"

And, grinning broadly at the look of horror on Uncle Vernon's face, Harry set off toward the station exit. Maybe this summer, might be better than his last.

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all those who left a review. This was the most fun story I wrote so far. It was basically where the whole Harry Potter with Newt story ideas began. I hope you enjoyed!

Some quotes are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling. Please leave a review! Constructive criticism are welcomed.


	22. AN

A/N The sequel and part 4 in the series Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is now posted!


End file.
